A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze
by laydee kai
Summary: Naruto's journey to find the things that he has always wanted... friends, family, love, respect & honor. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze**

Chapter One: Saying Goodbye

The wind blew through Konoha making the leaves dance. It was sunset and the bustle from the shop owners could be heard as they were closing for the day. Unknown to the villagers there was a silent observer. He was not trying to hide his presence, it was something that occurred everyday since he was born. He was invisible, but not by choice.

As he sat in his favorite spot atop the Hokages, he silently pondered. Both his brain and his heart were trying to absorb what he had just learned. To say that it was an overload was _the_ understatement of the year.

The Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade herself, just dropped a bomb on Naruto. She had just explained to him about his heritage. She told him everything he had always wanted to know.

He had known for sometime now _what_ was sealed away in his belly. He also knew that it was the Legendary Fourth Hokage who had sealed away the Kyuubi. Naruto also knew _why_ it was done. Secretly, he was proud that he could protect his village and all those who were precious to him. But he was sad because no one saw him for what he was meant to be, a hero.

Not that it really matter to Naruto, personally he was used to being ignored and hated. It saddened him because it dishonored the Fourth's wishes. His father's wishes.

Naruto had lived his life thus far thinking that he never had any family who loved him. But now he knew that he was loved very much. He knew that his mother and father had wanted their son. They had not abandoned him like he had always feared.

He was only twelve, still to young to claim his father's title as the last Namikaze. Not that the council would let him near that title until he proved himself to them. Naruto indeed had a lot to think about. His future was unclear right now. He had to make some important choices to make at a young age.

He sighed and thought to himself, _"I don't know why this bothers me; I'm use to being on my own."_

Earlier that day, Tsunade had not only revealed who his parents were, but she also told him about her meeting with the council. Naruto, along with Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Rock Lee had returned from their mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha the day before. The mission had been a failure.

When the council had been informed about the fight that had taken place between Naruto and Sasuke, they had been furious to say the least. As always, the blame was cast on Naruto and Naruto only. Even with the protest of the others, nothing could shake the council. They saw it as a direct attack against their last precious Uchiha. They seemed to ignore the fact that he was now a missing-nin. They were more concerned about his bloodline limit and nothing else.

Lady Tsunade had done her best to try and protect Minato's boy. A boy she loved as her own. But the best she could do was _let_ Naruto choose his fate. He could either be forced out by ANBU, in exile _or_ leave with _honor_ and remain on "friendly" terms with the Leaf, and be allowed back from time to time. However small it was, he wanted his honor.

Word spread like wildfire through the streets of Konoha. The "demon brat" was leaving. Naruto was given three days to collect his belongings and leave the village quietly.

**- - xXxXx - - **

There wasn't much that he wanted to bring with him. There were a few pictures, some scrolls, clothes, whatever ninja gear he had left and a few cups of instant ramen. With his few modest belongings packed in to his travel bag, he exited his tiny apartment that the Third Hokage had helped him get, and made his way to the front gates.

Naruto didn't tell his friends when he was leaving. He didn't know if he could handle the goodbyes of the few precious people he had. But as the gates came into view, he saw a crowd of people waiting for him. In the crowd stood Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi and a very sad looking Sakura. Naruto was a little shocked when he didn't see Jiraiya as well. An overwhelming sense of sadness was in the air as Naruto approached the group.

"As glad as I am that you all have come to see me off, I wish you wouldn't have," Naruto sighed. "This makes leaving so much harder."

"Like we wouldn't come to see you Naruto, we will all miss you." Tsunade said as she stepped forward and embraced him in a massive hug.

"Oi! Baa-chan, I can't breathe!" Naruto managed to yelp out.

"You keep calling me that and you won't be able to walk brat." She said in a playful tone as she released him so he could continue on down the line.

"Keep in touch Naruto. When you come back I will treat you to some ramen." Iruka said.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"Man I can't believe this." Kiba said. He stuck his hand out and shook Naruto's.

"Me either Kiba." Naruto replied as he moved on.

Ino hugged him. "Behave yourself."

"I'll try." He somehow managed to force out one of his famous foxy grins.

Shino shook his hand and nodded his head in true Shino fashion. After all, he was a ninja of few words and Naruto had accepted this. He was grateful for the bug ninja's presence.

Hinata, who could usually not speak in front of him in happy times, could only sob on his shoulder. Which was very bold for the shy kunoichi, but she couldn't contain her sorrow.

"I am sorry Naruto, this is a sad day for the Leaf, whether they know it or not." Neji said as he bowed in respect.

Knowing the Hyuga, he bowed back, "Thank you, Neji."

Not knowing exactly what to say, TenTen hugged Naruto and gave him a package. "I thought you could use them. My dad just made them. So, they are nice and sharp."

Naruto opened the package to see a dozen new kunai. He smiled gratefully, "Ah, the best in the Leaf. Thank you TenTen." He stowed them in his kunai pouch behind him.

When he reached Lee and Guy, it wasn't much of a shocker to see the two embraced with tears streaming from their eyes. Everyone at the gates sweat-dropped at the sight. Naruto sighed, "Some things just won't change." He quietly side stepped the two who were mumbling about the flames of youth.

Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head. "Troublesome." He extended his hand to Naruto.

"For once, I completely agree Shikamaru." Naruto smiled as he accepted the shadow ninja's hand.

Choji was steady munching on some chips when Naruto approached. He looked at the bag he was eating and sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto; I brought these here for you. But we were waiting for _so_ long and…"

"Don't worry man. I understand. It's the thought that counts." Naruto shrugged it off.

Kakashi and Sakura were last. As always Kakashi was reading his orange book. He sighed and put it away. "Naruto, I know you will be alright. And even though you aren't a Leaf Shinobi, don't forget you are one never the less."

Naruto looked his old sensei in his eye, "Thank you sensei."

Kakashi crinkled his eye. He thought to himself, "Ah, sensei, what would you think about this if you knew…"

Finally he reached Sakura. The both looked at the ground. Naruto spoke first. "Sakura, I'm sorry that I couldn't bring him home to you… I…"

Sakura launched herself at Naruto and flung her arms around his neck and started to sob. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. He thought she hated him.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

"It's not fair." She cried, "First I lose Sasuke-kun, now you too. What will I do without my team?"

Naruto squeezed her in return and said softly to her, "You'll survive. You have too. And I know you will. Train hard and bring him back."

With that, he let go of her and walked out the gate. He forced himself not to look back.

**-End-**


	2. Chapter Two: You’re My What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze**

Chapter Two: You're My What?

Naruto walked the path away from Konoha slowly. He wasn't really sure where he would go. _"Maybe the land of Waves?"_ he thought to himself. After all, he was not hated there. He could even visit with Tazuna and his family. He hadn't seen Inari and Tsunami in a long time. Maybe he would even stop and pay his respect to Zabuza and Haku at their graves.

As he was walking he felt another's presence. He continued walking as if he didn't notice. It was better to not let on. Slowly he reached in his kunai pouch and grabbed one of his brand new kunai. Remembering what Kakashi had said, he would _always_ be a ninja. He took aim and flung his kunai at his unknown guest. He heard the thud when the kunai made contact with a tree. He ran into the bushes to see a white haired man sitting at the bottom of the tree shocked, with a kunai just barely touching the top of his long hair.

"Ph! And they call you one of the Legendary Sannin? You are losing your edge Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nonsense! If I didn't want to be noticed, you wouldn't have!" Jiraiya replied.

"Yeah, sure. Now, why are you following me?" asked Naruto.

"What? I can't visit my favorite student?"

"Oh, I didn't think that I was still your student since I'm not longer a Leaf Shinobi."

"Well that makes no sense at all! I determine who I teach, when I teach and for how long. No one can tell me other wise. So how 'bout it kid? Up for some training?" Jiraiya asked with a sly grin.

"You bet Pervy Sage!"

"Will you _ever_ stop calling me that?" he asked as his sweat-dropped.

"Nope! Get use to it old man!" Naruto laughed as Jiraiya sighed.

The two continued down the road for sometime. Both seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"Sensei?" he questioned.

Taken back by the formality, he knew the young blond was serious. "Yes?"

"How did you know to find me? I thought you were on a mission gathering information about the Akatsuki."

"Yeah I was. But when Tsunade told you about everything, she thought I should know. So she contacted me, and I came back for you." Jiraiya stated.

"I don't get it. Why did she think you should know?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I asked her too. Whenever she felt it was time to tell you about Minato and Kushina, I wanted to know."

Naruto looked up at him baffled. "Why?"

"Well, it's because there is a little more information. But I thought that you should hear it from me…" Jiraiya stopped, he was unsure of how to continue.

"Well?! What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but your dad and I were closer than student and pupil. I looked at him like he was a friend and a son. When I found out that he and Kushina were expecting, I was so happy for them. I wish you could have known them. They were brilliant ninjas and damn good people. They were so excited about having you."

He looked down at his traveling companion and smiled. Naruto's eyes glistened as he listened and learned about his parents.

"Tsunade told you about the night Kyuubi attacked and about your parents. But I told her to let me tell you about your Godfather."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. "What? Godfather? Who?" he managed to spit out.

Jiraiya stopped as well. He turned and bent down eye to eye with Naruto. It was then that Naruto noticed that the Sennin had a tear in his eye.

"Me." He said softly, hoping that Naruto wouldn't be angry for him not being more of a part of his life.

Naruto just stood there with his mouth open. It was clear that he was shocked to hear the man's revelation. There were so many emotions going through his mind that he couldn't even manage to speak.

Jiraiya understood and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "How about we make camp here so we can talk. I'm sure there is much you want to discuss."

Naruto nodded and followed Jiraiya away from the road. After all there was much to discuss and it was better done away from the road. There were still many people who hated Minato Namikaze. If anyone ever knew of his son, Naruto's life would be in far more danger.

**-End-**


	3. Chapter Three: The Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze**

Chapter Three: The Conversation

The two set up camp a fair distance away from the road. Jiraiya made a small fire and sat down next to Naruto. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Naruto starred into the fire. Jiraiya finally decided to speak up.

"Naruto, look… I'm…" he began.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Why _now_? Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… you know where I have been…"

"No! That's not what I meant. Of course I know _where_ you have been." Naruto interrupted.

"I can't make up for not being there. For the longest time I thought you being in the Leaf was…"

"What's best for me?!" Naruto blurted, "_Please_ don't tell me that's what you were going to say? Because having people hate me like that…"

"Is by no means right, fair, deserved, _or_ what's best for you. Naruto, I know that now. Please let me finish. I hope things will be a bit clearer." Jiraiya pleaded.

"You're not the only one." Naruto said sarcastically.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and continued, "You know where I have been and what I have been doing. Bringing you into that wouldn't have been safe. I know you know who your father is, but do you _really_ understand who he was?"

"What do you mean _understand_? He was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash." Naruto replied like he was reading out of a textbook.

"That's what I mean. You don't understand."

"Well, enlighten me old man." Naruto said as his temper started to flare.

"No respect… but that's another day." Jiraiya sighed. He could tell that Naruto was upset. Hell, he had every right to be upset. "Your father was a feared ninja. He was a deadly man. A man that was hated…"

"Hated? _He_ was hated? Like me?" Naruto looked shocked.

"Well, yes and no. Sadly, you were hated by your village; he was hated by almost everyone else."

At the revelation that his father was hated, Naruto for once felt closer to him. A man that he knew by legend and could spit out all the textbook answers to any question asked. He never knew that _he_ was hated. Naruto knew that it was different. But for a boy all alone, at that moment, it felt all the same.

"So why was my father hated?" he asked.

"People who have obtained great power also obtain much attention and many enemies. He was feared by all and hated by those who survived his attacks. Even the families of the ninja who had fallen hated him, they all wanted revenge against the Great Yellow Flash."

"I understand that, but what does that have to do with me and why you weren't there?"

"Even in death, Minato Namikaze was a name to be feared. You know, his looks aren't the only thing that you have inherited from him. If it was known that his child, your life would have been threatened. Many countries would have paid large bounties for the head of Minato's son."

"So, as shitty as it was, Leaf _was_ the safest place for me?" Naruto sadly asked.

"Well, yes." Jiraiya said. "Sarutobi-sensei tried his hardest to keep you safe and happy. With your father gone, he became the Hokage again. If he were to keep you like he wanted, it would have been like painting a bulls-eye on you. It wouldn't have taken people long to put two and two together. That old man had a major soft spot for you."

"Yeah, I remember Jiji visiting me all the time. I wish I could have lived with him. Maybe my life would have been a bit more normal." Naruto thought out loud.

"Heh, I know you are going to think that this is a crock, but what you went through has made you one hell of a kid and starting tomorrow, I'm going to make you one hell of a ninja."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll deny it. I have to keep my reputation up for the ladies. But I'm proud of you Naruto and happy to have the heir to the Namikaze Clan as my travel companion and student." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Naruto looked at him with a huge foxy grin, "Aww, you aren't getting soft on me are you?"

The two began to laugh.

**-End-**


	4. Chapter Four: The Last Namikaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze**

Chapter Four: The Last Namikaze

The following morning, Naruto woke to find his sensei missing. Knowing Jiraiya, Naruto had no problem figuring out where he was and what he was doing. He shook his head.

"Aww, Pervy Sage! Why do I always get stuck with camp clean up?" Naruto whined as he started to pick up the camp site.

On their trip to find Tsunade, Jiraiya had taught him how to properly put the site back so that it seemed like on one was there. As a ninja, it was very important to not leave a trail.

It didn't take him long to clear the site. He sat for a while waiting for the Toad Sage to make his appearance. He began to get a little restless. So, he decided to work on his Rasengan. Without the fox, he still needed a clone to make the Rasengan. He wanted to do his father proud so he decided that his goal would be a one handed Rasengan.

Jiraiya was watching Naruto from a tree. He hadn't been lying about hiding himself when he didn't want to be found. He watched on as Naruto, in all his glory and hyper-ness, blew through his chakra reserves trying to manipulate his chakra in his hand. He came close a few times but it was obvious that Naruto needed to learn how to focus more. He needed to learn how to direct his energy.

Jiraiya descended from his tree and silently approached the extremely tired orange clad ninja. "Now!" he yelled causing Naruto to jump out of his skin. "What would happen if I was an enemy?"

Naruto sat up and place his hands on the back of his head and laughed. "You'd be screwed!" he replied and grinned ear to ear and a clone held a kunai to the Sennin's throat.

"Ah, I see." Jiraiya poofed out of existence. The two of him appeared behind Naruto as both said, "_Two_ can play that game!"

Naruto sweat-dropped at his sensei's attempt at humor. Jiraiya and his clone rolled around on the ground laughing until there was only one, the real Jiraiya left. He wiped a tear from his eye and stood.

All the humor was gone from his face. "Naruto, I was watching you. And while I am glad that you took initiative and were trying to practice, you still need more control. You have come leaps and bounds, but if you are to ever claim your title as Namikaze, you need to bust your ass even more."

Naruto started at Jiraiya. "Do you really thinking I can? Will Konoha let me?"

"By the time I'm done with you, I don't care if they _let _you because you will be able to _take_ it."

Naruto seemed to be revived by his sensei's words and jumped up and down pumping his fist. "Look out Konoha! I'll be back for what is mine whether you like it or not! Believe it!"

Jiraiya sighed… he couldn't help but wonder where the kid stored all of his energy. "Now Naruto, you must be able to be one with the forces around you. I hid my chakra from you today, but you should have known I was there. You need to feel other chakra with your own. To do this you must be calm and centered. You must focus on what is around you and what is in you. You must meditate. This is where our training will begin. I will do the same thing and you will tell me what you sense and I will check it. Understand?"

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei."

They sat on the forest floor, crossed their legs and began their mediation. Jiraiya noticed a change in Naruto right away. He was serious. His mind was focused. He could feel Naruto sending his chakra in small bits. Little did Jiraiya know at the time, this was the beginning of a new Naruto. Naruto no longer thought of himself as Naruto Uzumaki, he was now the last Namikaze.

**-End-**


	5. Chapter Five: One Week Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze**

Chapter Five: One Week Gone

It had been one week since Naruto left the Leaf. On the outside, things seemed to continue on with no problems. The council thought that what they had done was a good thing. They thought that they had won.

They knew that Naruto had but a few people who were close to him. They didn't expect the back lash that was coming. They saw it as a small pebble being thrown in the water. They forgot that even a small ripple can grow into a tidal wave.

Not only had their choice to get Naruto leave angered the Hokage, it also angered the upper ranks of their new generation of ninjas. The rookie nine, minus the traitor of course, and team Guy were all disgusted and had no problems voicing it. After all, the Hokage would not punish them because she stood with them.

There was only a hand full of older Shinobi that were upset over the dismissal of the young blond. They were Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Guy, Anko, Shizune and Kurenai. These ninja knew Naruto and that the charges against him were nothing more than hot air.

Kakashi knew very well what happened between Naruto and Sasuke during their battle at the Valley of the End. And he knew damn well what caused the huge wound in Naruto's chest. As a ninja you are trained to show no emotion, but when he saw that wound he wanted to throw up in disgust. He knew what jutsu was used and was ashamed that it was him who had taught it to Sasuke.

The night he returned with Naruto, he spent hours at the memorial stone. He spent hours alone with his thoughts, and immense guilt. He knew who Naruto really was and he turned his back on him and focused on Sasuke. He saw so much of himself in the raven haired boy. He was desperate to give him hope. Instead he gave him a move that nearly killed his sensei's only son.

He was ashamed that he couldn't be around Naruto because he had not completely healed from his sensei's death. He was sick with himself because it was Naruto who had really needed him, not Sasuke. He knew nothing would change Sasuke. What would Minato-sensei think of how he had treated his son?

Kakashi knew that Naruto would return one day for what was his. And when that day came, he silently swore that he would sand by him to the end.

There were many of the villagers who began to feel the difference that the hyperactive "brat" brought to the village. With him there was a sense of life in the village. And slowly it began to die out. And what most noticed was that it had only been a week! There were all nervous about what the future held for Konoha.

Those villagers that were stubborn and praised the council were lucky that the ninja weren't allowed to strike them. If they muttered the wrong thing in front of the wrong ninja, the killer intent that leaked from them was enough of a threat that little to know words were needed.

Naruto's presence was missed the most by the owners of Itchiraku's. Not only had their income dropped, but so had their morale. Naruto was Teuchi and Ayame's favorite customer. If any villager was rude about their favorite patron then they were thrown out.

The Village hidden in the Leaves would realize the mistake that they made. And they would be sorry.

**-End-**


	6. Chapter Six: An Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Six: An Understanding

It had been a week since Naruto started his mediation with the Toad Sage. And Jiraiya was presently surprised by the results thus far. Naruto's range was quickly improving. He could sense up to a mile around him. And he was getting better at doing it discreetly enough not to alert others of his presence. Jiraiya also noted that Naruto was calming down more as his extra energy was focused on sensing chakra.

Jiraiya thought the time had come for the two to reach an understanding amongst them. Naruto needed to know what his life would be like while he was training and traveling with him.

"Naruto, let's talk." Jiraiya said as they slowed down. They were coming up on a town. They decided to camp outside of the village instead of getting a hotel. It was just for the night.

"Hai, Daifu?" Naruto said. He had taken to calling him Godfather when they weren't in public. He stuck to sensei when they were around people for safety reasons.

"I think we need to talk about what's going to happen while we are on the road. Ok?" said the white haired man.

Naruto nodded as he gathered some firewood for the camp. He sat a few feet away from him when he was done. Jiraiya said nothing as Naruto did what he had been practicing. He was checking to see if the area was clear.

"Hmm. I sense some people but I don't think that they are a threat. I'll send out some clones to check on it." Jiraiya nodded because he felt what Naruto did. After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes and focused on Jiraiya.

"Clear. They are just merchants. But I'll keep a few clones out there just in case." Naruto told the Sennin.

"You've done good Naru, but I want to make sure you understand what's going to be happening." Jiraiya paused. "Not only will I be training you, but I will be doing my research."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of Jiraiya's "research" and he caught on to it.

"First of all, since you are no longer are a paid ninja, my "research" pays for you to eat and second of all, it's not _that_ kind of research sadly. We will be following leads on the Akatsuki and such."

"Oh, ok." Naruto replied.

"So you need to be cautious. You need to meditate everyday, in the morning and at night. And like you've been doing when we stop somewhere. I'm sure the Akatsuki still desire the Kyuubi and you aren't strong enough to take them on _yet_."

Naruto began to get a bit impatentient. "Well when are you going to train me in other things?"

"You still need to work on your patience! But mediating has done you wonders." Jiraiya explained. And before Naruto could ask, he continued. "Let me demonstrate. Sit."

Naruto obeyed and sat in his mediating position.

"Concentrate and focus. Hold out your hands and feel the chakra, visualized it forming, swirling and taking shape in your hand… now keep thinking about it. Open your eyes." Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto opened his eyes and they widened. There were two small Rasengans, one in each hand. Naruto got so excited that they vanished. He sat there in awe.

"Wow. Just mediating helped?" he asked.

"Yep!" Jiraiya replied.

"What else are you going to teach me Daifu?"

"Well, I want you to learn sealing. That was something that your father was good at. I know some restrictive seals and such which should help with training. But sealing is something very useful. I will teach you some of my jutsu and some other stuff. All of these things will strengthen you so that one day you can use that jutsu your father made famous."

"The Hirashin No Jutsu?" Naruto asked bright eyed.

"Yes. The Yellow Flash will return one day." Jiraiya said proudly.

**-End-**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Seven: The Winds of Change

It had been five years since Naruto walked out of Konoha. And it had been five years since he had stepped foot in Konoha. He really wasn't the excited about coming back so soon. He had wanted to wait longer. But he had business with the Hokage today.

As he walked up to the front gate, it seemed that nothing had really changed in the time since he was gone. And for a moment he had felt a small sense of homecoming. He was snapped out of his brief warm fuzzy feelings when he heard the guards hop off of their posts and approach.

The guards looked at the stranger with hard eyes. They looked at the black fabric that was tied across his forehead. The metal plate that was attached to it was blank, a clear statement that he belong to no village. However, he was clearly a ninja. He looked vaguely familiar to them and they racked their brains to figure out whether he was friendly or not. Try as they might, they could not place him. A lot about him had changed in five years.

He was very tall and muscular. He had a sun kissed look because of the time he spent outside training. The orange jumpsuit was gone, he realized a few years ago that it made him stand out even more. He was now clad head to toe in black or dark grey except for the yellow that could be seen from the inside his battle jacket. Naruto had taken to wearing the battle jacket in honor of his father. It had dark grey flames that seemed to dance on the bottom. And in the same grey, there was a swirl on his back, which was to honor his mother.

Under the battle jacket, he wore black ninja pants and normal black ninja sandals. He had a sleeveless mesh shirt tucked in his pants and wore a black vest over it. His vest was very similar to the Chûnin vest, however, it had many more pouches. It had been a gift from his Godfather.

_Flash back_

_It had been a year into their travels and Naruto's training had gone well so far. The mediating had served its purpose, Naruto had much more control of chakra and he could sense Jiraiya up to four miles away. Which, even though he was proud of his pupil, he silently cursed his range. He could no longer sneak up on Naruto which took some of the fun out of traveling._

_After Naruto had the basics of mediation down well, Jiraiya thought it was time to step it up. He began to add resistance seals to Naruto as he did every day things and when he was training the resistance was doubled. As soon as Naruto would adapt to the additional resistance, more would be added. _

_Jiraiya had also taken to actually teaching him sealing. Which Naruto had loudly protested at first._

"_Aww, come on Daifu, why do I need to learn sealing? That's what backpacks are for! This is stupid!" Naruto whined._

_Jiraiya sighed. "Naru, don't regress! We made progress with the whining crap! _Don't_ pick it up again. It's annoying and unbecoming of a ninja of your status!"_

"_Status? What are you talking about? I'm not tied to any village to rank me, so I have no _status_. And if I _was_, I'm still a damn genin!"_

"_That's true. Damn Orochimaru stopped the exam with his invasion." Jiraiya thought out loud._

"_Shikamaru still made Chûnin though," sighed Naruto._

_Jiraiya threw his shoulders back and held his nose in the air. "Oh well, since you have been with me, you have well surpassed what it means to be a genin. So I_, the Toad Sage and one of the Legendary Sannin_, hereby state you are of Chûnin rank!"_

_By the time that he had finished he was so puffed up that he reminded Naruto of Gamabunta right before he was going to spew water. Naruto began to laugh at his companion._

"_Why are you laughing at me brat? Did you hear what I said?" Jiraiya yelled._

"_Yes I did. Did you? Mighty full of your self _Mr. Toad Sage_, aren't you?" Naruto began to smile._

"_Oi, you brat… I have every right to be! Well, that's fine…I guess you don't want your gift then!"_

"_Gift?"_

_Jiraiya laughed and tossed the vest out to Naruto. Naruto caught it and looked at the black vest. He noticed the many scroll pouches it had on it. He put it on over his new mesh shirt that he had gotten earlier that week._

"_Nice Daifu! Hey wait a minute! All these scroll pouches? This isn't for sealing scrolls is it?" Naruto questioned._

"_So untrusting!" he looked at his student's glare. "Yea ok, so I thought it might make you want to learn sealing more. But look at like a Chûnin vest. You've earned it."_

"_Thanks Ero-sennin!"_

_Jiraiya sweat-dropped and sighed. "Damn, I thought I almost got him to stop calling me that!" he thought to himself._

_End of Flashback_

The two guards walked up to the blond and stopped. They were still tense since they hadn't recognized him or figured out whether he was friend or foe. The taller of the two ninjas walked up to Naruto.

"State your name and purpose." He said.

"I have business with the Hokage. Please step aside and let me on my way." Naruto stated calmly.

"You must be new to _this _village, that's not how it works. A random stranger can not just walk up to our Hokage. What business do you have with her?" The second guard said as he approached.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, please just step aside." Naruto replied.

The two guards showed no signs of moving and this caused Naruto to sigh loudly.

"I was just being nice. But I'll be on my way now. Good day to you two." Naruto gave the two one of his famous fox like grins and the two guard's eyes widened. They still had no idea who he was. But the sudden yellow flash that was seen shocked them. Naruto had appeared a few feet behind them.

"No! Where did he go?" the first yelled.

"What was that move? That wasn't _his_ move was it?" the second questioned out loud.

A voice from behind them answered. "The Hirashin No Jutsu is what you speak of… and no that wasn't it. " Naruto turned on his heal and began to walk toward the Hokage tower. He waved to the two baffled guards. "Konoha's Yellow Flash has not returned…_yet._"

The inside of his yellow jacket was flapping in the wind as be began to jump from roof top to roof top, his speed increasing with each second. His business would not be ignored anymore.

**-End-**


	8. Chapter Eight: Once a Prankster, Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze**

Chapter Eight: Once a Prankster, Always a Prankster

The guards didn't know what to do. An unknown ninja had just entered the village with such speed that they didn't even know which direction he went.

"Crap! We have to get to the Hokage! That's where he has to be going!" the first guard yelled.

"Then move your ass! I'll notify the ANBU! Go!" the second answered quickly.

While the first guard took off, the second was trying to signal the ANBU of the village while he was hurrying along. Kakashi lazily made his way up to the gates. His interests were peaked when he saw only one guard moving around franticly. He rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi ordered.

"Oh thank Kami! Hatake-sama! An unidentified ninja got passed us! He said he had business with the Hokage! Please help us!"

"What did he look like?" Kakashi asked. He was highly annoyed with the guard. How could they let someone get by them? Kakashi was starting to get antsy.

"He had blond hair and a blank hiate. He moved so fast, I thought he was using the Fourth's jutsu. Blurred yellow and everything."

Kakashi's eye widened. With that he took off and headed straight to the Hokage's office. He sniffed the air franticly, the scent smelled like him and…toads? Kakashi just knew it had to be him. After all, only two people in the world smelled like toads.

Kakashi tore through the tower, knocking over anything and anyone who was in his way. Then, all of a sudden, it hit him. He was tearing through everything like a panic stricken moron. It was so out of character for him. He managed to regain his control as he closed in on Tsunade's office.

He sighed and thought to himself, _"I wonder if he's return for what is his? I hope he has. It's way past due."_

It was no surprise that Naruto had beaten the guard and the ANBU to Tsunade's office. As a matter of fact, no one at the tower knew anything was even wrong. Never being much of a traditional person, Naruto had decided that he would enter through the open window.

"_Hmm, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some fun. After all, I don't get to see Baa-chan that much any more."_ Naruto thought to himself as he preformed the necessary hand signs. He soon vanished from sight. Oh yes, traveling with the _Legendary Peeping Tom_ had its perks.

Naruto slipped in the room and sighed at the sight before him. There was Tsunade, face down in a stack of paper work. He decided that the safest place for him would be the ceiling. He pumped his chakra in the appropriate places and called the wall. He sat on the sealing right above Tsunade's desk. He waited. Oh this would be fun.

Not long after he got situated, a frantic Shizune entered the office to find a sleeping Hokage. She knew that waking her up would be rough, but it had to be done. The guard entered close behind her followed by an ANBU. The guard cried out, relieved when that the Hokage was okay. Naruto and Shizune stiffened and waited for the back lash.

"Hokage-sama!" he yelled.

Before he even had time to react, an empty sake bottle came flying at his head. Naruto and Shizune wince at the crack of making contact with the young chunin's head.

"Who the hell _dares_ to wake me up?" Tsunade snarled at the entourage in her office.

The ANBU stepped forward and bowed. Shizune kneeled down beside the injured ninja and began to heal him.

"Please forgive the intrusion Hokage-sama. But it's important." The Bear ANBU said.

"Well, what is it?" she cut him off.

"An unidentified ninja has entered the village. We believe that he was heading this way. We don't know his location." The bear ANBU finished.

As he was finishing his words, Kakashi entered the room with a crinkled eye. He didn't even look up from his book.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here to give my report." Kakashi lazily replied. He seemed to be unbothered by the people in the room. "The mission was a success."

"Later Kakashi! We have problems to deal with!" Tsunade said as she stood and walked to the front of her desk. "There's an intruder inside the gates."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade. I spoke with the guard at the gate. I don't think he's a threat." No one noticed his one eye shift to the ceiling above the desk.

"_What_ do you mean Kakashi?" the bear ANBU asked.

"All right, you've had enough fun, come on out before every one has a heart attack." Kakashi said.

Everyone in the room looked around with wide eyes. He had been there the whole time. How did they not sense him? Who was it? Then there was a loud thud on the top of the desk and everyone's head snapped to the desk. Atop the desk with a huge grin, was a man with wild yellow hair. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Long time no see Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

**-End-**


	9. Chapter Nine: Declarations & Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

******_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Nine: Declarations and Apologies

The room was so quiet that you could here the crickets chirping outside. Tsunade's mouth was hanging open. Her eye began to twitch. You could see her fists tightening. She was pissed. The killer intent that was leaking off of her was immense. Everyone in the room was scared for Naruto. She turned around so that her body was facing him. Naruto's smile began to fade. He decided that it was time for damage control. He threw his hands up in the air to surrender.

"Oh come on baa-chan. It was all in good fun." Naruto pleaded.

"Good fun?" her eye started to twitch even more.

"Baa-chan?" questioned Naruto.

She snorted as she quickly brought both hands down and destroyed her desk. Naruto's speed came in handy. He moved so fast that Tsunade didn't even see him. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly and felt her relax.

"I missed you too Baa-chan."

He released her and everyone exhaled the breath that they had been holding. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"You couldn't have visited sooner brat?" she hugged him back. He groaned from the pressure but embraced her again.

Kakashi coughed loudly, never taking his eyes off of his little orange book. The three others that were in the room turned their gaze to him.

"I think we should let them talk. I have a feeling that it is a high priority subject." Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

All in attendance nodded and exited the room. Kakashi walked out last and smiled to himself and he thought, _"Welcome home Namikaze-sama."_

- - xXxXx - -

"So, it's been five years Naruto, why return now?" Tsunade asked.

"There isn't _much_ that gets by you eh?" Naruto joked.

"Don't start brat! What brings you here?" she asked again.

All humor was gone from his face. Tsunade was taken back by the Naruto that sat in front of her. She began to wonder what five years of being away from Konoha had down to the boy.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe that you know why I am here." Naruto said flatly.

Whenever a person such as Naruto used formalities, it was _always_ a serious matter. She sighed as she thought of Minato and Kushina. She knew that their son should not have to fight for what it his. But she also knew that he _would_ have to fight for it. She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

"Yes Naruto, I know what you have come for and my support you have always had. But I want to hear you say the words." Tsunade replied.

"Then so be it. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am here to claim my rightful title as Naruto Namikaze, head of the Namikaze Clan and son of the Yondaime."

A warm breeze entered the room through the open window and filled the room. Tsunade smiled at the warmth. And despite it, she had goose bumps on her arms from the words that Naruto had spoken. It seemed that Kami and his parents were behind him on his choice.

"Good. I'll summon the council so you can go before them. By the end of this visit, the Namikazes won't be just a memory." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. "Meet back here in an hour. Dismissed."

Naruto didn't budge from his seat. He just stared at her with a stupid grin on his face. She looked at him rather annoyed.

"What are you still doing here brat? I said 'Dismissed'."

"Baa-chan, you can't just order me around. I am no longer one of your Shinobi.

He knew where this was going. He had no issues with her or following her orders. But this was Naruto, and he loved to get under her skin. Mission accomplished. Tsunade chunked a rather large scroll at the blond, which he dodged easy.

"Nice try, but I'm also a lot faster than _your_ ninja."

"Get the hell out of my office, you brat!" she screamed.

"As you wish, _Hokage-sama_." He said with sarcasm as he vanished.

"He has grown _so_ much, but yet he can be exactly the same. Leaf ninja or not, he's going to be the death of me!" Tsunade laughed as she pressed the buzzer and watched Shizune walk in.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Gather the council. There is business to attend to."

"Hai Lady Tsunade. They will be assembled within the hour." Shizune bowed and exited the room.

Tsunade sat back and opened her drawer. She took out her sake and poured herself a dish. She sighed as she sipped it. _"This will be an interesting afternoon to say the least."_

- - xXxXx - -

After Kakashi had confirmed that it was Naruto, he made a stop by the Memorial Stone. He thought about all the things that he had done and the past five years without Naruto. They had not parted on bad terms but he knew that Naruto resented the way he was treated. And Kakashi knew that it was time to make it right. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. He needed his keen senses to track down Naruto. He had to talk to him.

- - xXxXx - -

For some reason Naruto was feeling oddly sentimental. After leaving Tsunade's office he made his way to training area 7. He had no idea why he went there. He walked over to the training posts and gracefully hoisted himself on to one and sat. In five years he never realized how much his missed Konoha. But he had. It had been his home for so long. When he thought about it, he didn't really miss the villagers. They had lived to cause the young man grief when he was little. But there were a hand full of people that he missed terribly.

With five years of sending his chakra out to sense his surroundings, it had now become something he did without even thinking. So it was really no surprise when he picked up on Kakashi four miles out heading his way. He just sat there and waited. He knew exactly where the Copy Cat ninja was hiding.

Ever so smoothly he reached down and drew out a kunai and sent it sailing in Kakashi's shrub. A thud was heard as it made contact with a tree behind. Kakashi's eye widened at the incoming kunai and just barely made it out of the way. He didn't even see Naruto throw it. He sighed when he realized that Naruto knew he was there.

"Come on out Kakashi. You aren't the only one with keen senses you know?" Naruto told him.

"I see being with Jiraiya has done you well."

"Hai, it has." Naruto replied. "but that's not why you are here is it?"

"_Very_ keen senses. No it's not. I wish to speak with you about the past." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded. There was a moment of silence as Kakashi gathered his thoughts and Naruto simply let him. After all, it was he who wished to speak.

"Before anything, I owe you an apology." He said bluntly.

Naruto was stunned. It wasn't like him to say he was wrong even when he knew that he was. In all the years that he had known the one-eyed ninja, never once had he said those words and actually meant them. Naruto, for once in his seventeen years, was truly at a loss of words. Kakashi had somewhat expected a reaction such as this. He knew the act that he put on for everyone around him.

"I will _never_ be able to convey to you how sorry I _really_ am."

"Kakashi, there is no need…" Naruto began.

"Hai, there is. I was a horrible teacher to you. I gave my own jutsu to someone unworthy and he turned around and damn near killed you with it."

"Kakashi, you didn't know he would do that… hell I even thought he wouldn't do what he did. At one point or another, we were all blinded by the Uchiha bastard."

"True, but there is more." Kakashi paused. Naruto could feel the guilt radiating from him. Kakashi sighed loudly. "I couldn't face you. I shunned you because of who you were."

"Kakashi please, that doesn't surprise me anymore. I mean I am the container of the Kyuubi. Being shunned is something I have been use to for a long time now."

Even with the unwanted memories of his childhood flooding back into his mind, he felt really bad for the man sitting next to him. He could feel his pain and knew the guilt that he was dealing with. He knew better than most that facing your inner demons was difficult to say the least.

"No, the Kyuubi had nothing to do with it. I knew you were Minato-sensei's son. I couldn't face you because it hurt too much. I had lost everyone close to me. Your parents practically took me in. And then they died as well. But in their place the left you. You're their spitting image in so many ways. It took you almost dying for me to get my head out of my ass."

Kakashi sighed and Naruto along with him. Both men stared off into the wooded area that surrounded them. All of the information had been new to Naruto. He had never known that his mom and dad were parental figures to Kakashi. If things had been different and Minato and Kushina were still alive, they might have been like brothers. Naruto placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. His one eye widened. Naruto sighed again.

"Well, I guess it's good that you got your head out of your ass then." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled. He chuckled in spite of himself. This boy who had no idea how much like his parents he really way. He was able to draw out anyone from their shell, a talent he inherited from both parents. If given the chance, the kid could probably charm the pants of the devil himself.

**-End-**


	10. Chapter Ten: I am the Last Namikaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Ten: I am the Last Namikaze

The two sat there in silence for a bit. They were thinking about the conversation that they just had.

"Kakashi? Am I really like them?"

Kakashi was taken back by this question. He was shocked, not by the question it's self, but by Naruto as he asked it. He was so innocent and child like when he asked. His eyes glistened with hope. For that brief moment he seemed untouched by all the hardships he had growing up. He was saddened by the fact that he knew what Naruto's parents had been like while he never would. And he felt guilt for not being there for him more like his parents had been there for him.

"More than you will ever know. Everything thing that you are now, is what they were."

"I understand what happened, and why. I just really wish that I could know them like you and Jiraiya. I didn't think it was possible to miss people so much when you never even knew them." Naruto said with such a heartbreaking sadness.

They sat in silence once again. It was oddly comforting for Naruto to be in his old sensei's presence. Being around someone who knew his parents made him feel better. It proved that they were real and not something he made up. He could feel tension rising from Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I know what you are thinking. I don't hate you. You did the best you could at the time."

"I don't know how you cannot hate me. After finding out that I knew who you were."

"Hai, I won't lie. That was pretty shitty, but I think there are some people who deserve another chance. Just keep your head out of your ass from now on and I think we will be ok."

"Heh. Deal." Kakashi smiled. "What did you return for?"

"To the point as always, eh Kakashi?" Naruto returned the grin briefly before a serious look over took. "I am here for what is mine. What was mine by birth and what I have been denied for far too long now."

The air that surrounded Naruto oddly fit him perfectly. He was serious and determined. He had truly developed into an interesting person in the five years he was away. He was a man like his father. A man that a ninja could follow until the end of their time.

"It's time for my meeting with the council." Naruto said as he jumped off the post he was sitting on. Kakashi followed suit and faced the young ninja.

"Hai, Namikaze-sama. It is rightfully yours and I will honor my late sensei and fight along with you to make sure it is yours."

"Thank you Kakashi. Now, let us go. There is a room full of old people waiting for us."

The role of leader is something that fitted Naruto well. Kakashi followed Naruto towards the council's meeting area in the Hokage tower. He did not feel strange walking behind him. As his battle jacket flowed in the breeze, Kakashi couldn't help but feel as if he were following Minato. He shook it off. He wasn't following Minato, he was following Naruto Namikaze, the leaf's last Namikaze and next Hokage.

- - xXxXx - -

The council had gathered in the small meeting room. They all sat around waiting for the announcement as to why they had been summoned. Tsunade entered the room and a hush fell over the room. All eyes were on her and they waited for her to speak.

"Honored council of Konoha, we are here today to attend to some business that had been 17 years in the making. A young man has returned seeking to claim what is rightfully his."

Murmurs went through the room about the Uchiha.

"_The Uchiha has returned?"_

"_How come we weren't notified?"_

"_Wouldn't we have known if he had?"_

"_Who is he?"_

"Please calm down. He is here, wishing to speak with you. I ask that you do not judge him for what he was, but the man he has become." Tsunade said eyeing the council wearily. After a brief pause, "Please enter."

The doors to the meeting room swung open and in walked two ninja. One that they easily recognized at Kakashi Hatake and the other one that looked like a ghost. The whispers began once again.

"_Yondaime-sama?"_

"_There is no way that is him."_

"_How is Namikaze-sama walking amongst us?"_

The tall blond walked into the light so that they could all get a look at him. When their eyes feel upon his, they were shocked. They began to examine the man that stood in front of them. Then as they noticed the whisker markings on his cheeks, they all gasped.

"_How can this be? How does the demon brat look like Yondaime?"_

"_What is he doing here? I thought he was exiled!"_

A middle aged man stood and looked Naruto in the eye.

"What business brings you back into our walls? You have much to answer for." The man stated.

Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade bristled at the man's words. Tsunade began to speak but was cut off by Naruto. Both Kakashi and Tsunade were curious as to how he would address this man.

"Honored council, good sir. I do not know what you mean by _'I have much to answer for_'. I have done nothing but follow what I was told since the time that I was able to understand. I was given the chance to _choose_ to leave my home with my _honor_. Being as naive as I was when I left, I thought I had honor. But I soon figured out that I had none. I was denied my honor. I was denied my heritage." Naruto stated in a very serious manner.

"What do you mean your heritage? You are the Kyuubi, you have _no_ heritage."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. The council stared at the man as if he had gone mad.

"Please sir, I do not insult _your_ intelligence, do not insult _mine_. I am **not** Kyuubi, I am merely the container of the Kyuubi. I keep the bastard beast at bay so you can be safe. But let me ask you this. Where did the Fourth look to find this infant to seal away the Kyuubi? Do you think that I won some damn contest? No. And I also know that the council has always been in the background. That you all have your ways on knowing what goes on in this village. You all knew that Jiji took me, protected me and renamed me for my safety."

"What are you saying? That you are the child that Kushina Namikaze was carrying? Please!"

"You know **damn** well who I am. Look at me for Kami's sake!" Naruto growled as he was starting to loose his cool.

"Looks count for nothing. That could be a henge." Another council man said.

"I have two people here who know my birth parents. Jiraiya-sensei will be here shortly. And for the hell of it, " Naruto held out his large hand and created a perfect sphere of swirling chakra in his hand. "My father's Rasengan."

Tsunade and Kakashi stood there in awe when he preformed it with one hand and very little effort. The last time that they had seen him do the Rasengan, he needed a clone's assistance.

"Look, I have followed the rulings of the council for as long as I was here. I followed Lady Tsunade, hell, I helped find her so she could become the Godaime! I have studied under Kakashi 'The Copy Cat' Hatake and Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin; I think I have proved that I am not this devil that you all think I am. But I am here to say, that if you don't _give_ me what is mine, then I will _take_ it! Whether you like it or not, I _am_ Naruto _Namikaze_, the only son of the Yondaime Hokage, and the last living Namikaze. And will so be hence forth."

"You can't just take it!"

"The hell he can't! It is his to take! And you will not keep my student's son from it anymore!"

All eyes turned to see Jiraiya jump in through the window.

"It's his and I can prove it!"

"How can you prove such a thing?" a council lady asked.

"By his blood."

**-End-**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Blood of a Namikaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Eleven: The Blood of a Namikaze

Tsunade jumped forward at he teammates words. She was still in shock that he made it to the Leaf so quickly. But she was also amazed that when something was important, he _never_ failed those who needed him.

"Jiraiya, what do you mean? His blood?" Tsunade asked, apparently taking the words out of the council's collective mouths. Murmurs of agreement sprung up from the council.

"I'm talking about the Namikaze compound. My student, even though he never expected him or his wife to die, left us a little _test_. He was a much hated man by other countries, so he devised a security system for his compound. And as a seal master…"

Before he could finish he was cut off by one of the council members. "Yes, that's all well and good, but what does that have to do with the matter at hand?"

"If you would let me _finish_, I'd tell you." Jiraiya eyed each member of the council, looking to the next one to cause a disturbance. Like Naruto, Jiraiya was usually a laid back person, but when needed, he could be as serious as death. And when he _was_ serious, he was _not_ a man to be messed with.

"Whenever Minato Namikaze would leave the compound, he would activate this security system, and being a seal master, he used a complicated series of _blood seals_. These seals could only be activated and _de_activated by a member of the Namikaze Clan." Jiraiya finished.

All the members of the council, Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto just stood there in silence while they all took in the information. Naruto at once knew what that meant. This was the _proof_ that the _council_ needed. Leave it to Jiraiya to find something that _no one_ would think of. Naruto nervously watched the council and could see them trying to figure out where this was going. He glanced between the three other ninja in the room. Tsunade and Kakashi knew what this meant as well.

Kakashi sighed out loud and hung his head. "It means that to prove that Naruto is a Namikaze, then he and only he should be able to open the seals that Minato-sensei placed on the compound."

Tsunade smiled and walked forward. "So if you all will make your way to the Namikaze Compound, we can settle this once and for all. If Naruto opens the seals, then it's proven. Agreed?"

There were some mumbles amongst the council. Tsunade started to anger, and that scared the council.

"Oh, Kami! He has myself, Jiraiya and Kakashi supporting him, and this that will be undeniable proof, _when_ he opens the seals to the Namikaze compound, I _will_ name him as the Last Namikaze. The council has abused him for to long. Now move out!" Tsunade said as she pounded a fist on the desk in front of her.

The four ninjas shushined out of the meeting room and made it to the gates of the Namikaze estate. As they stood there waiting for the council to make their way to the compound Naruto walked over to Jiraiya.

"Daifu? How do you know that my father activated these seals before he left to fight the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"He _always _locked them." Jiraiya said.

"Ero-sennin? You are starting to sweat. You are hiding something." Naruto accused.

"I am not." He argued.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade cracked her knuckles. And he winced at the sound.

"Oh okay, I realized that I left my good telescope here, a few weeks after the attack I tired to retrieve it… but I couldn't. I know that the seals are in place…"

"Why couldn't you just jump the wall? It's not that high Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi asked.

"Because once the seal is activated it _seals_ the compound, it projects a barrier around it. Minato really was a genius with seals." The Toad Sage turned to his blond student. "You could to you know, if you would just _try."_

"Not now eh? The council approaches." Naruto stated calmly.

Jiraiya stepped up to meet the council as they gathered around the gate.

"Now, watch closely. Naruto, swipe your blood over that seal." Jiraiya said.

"Hai." Naruto said as he brought his thumb to his mouth a bit it to draw blood.

He rubbed his thumb from top to bottom over the blank seal. At first, nothing seemed to happen. You could here the scoffs from the council.

"Wait for it." Jiraiya said.

The seal seemed to come to life. It began to absorb the blood that Naruto had smeared over it. After it cleared of blood, it began to glow. It was as if the seal was thinking and testing the blood. The glow faded and then the blood reappeared, but now it was re-used as the ink that showed the markings of the seal. The words on the seal began to glow quickly as the faded out and sizzled. It was then that the seal began to split along the seam of the gates. Naruto's heart leaped as he placed both hands on the gates. He sighed loudly as he pushed them open. He lifted his head and looked out upon his family's home. This is where his parents lived. He was home.

**-End-**


	12. Chapter Twelve: No Denying It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Thank you to the __one_ _person (pokeme) that reviewed the __11__ chapters. I hate to do this… but can you _please_ review… let me know what you think. I love good reviews but I am also open to constructive criticism. So, I think I'll ask for at least _**5**_ reviews before you get chapter 13. And FYI… 13 is almost done. – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twelve: No Denying It

The council gasped. It was true; the Namikaze's were not an extinct clan. The glances that they were throwing at one another ceased as soon at the massive gates swung open. There stood the Namikaze Compound. It had been the home of the Legendary Yondaime Hokage and his wife. These gates had not been opened since they were last here seventeen years ago.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi walked up behind Naruto. The four were taking in the sights around them. For Naruto, this was something completely new, a connection to what he never had. For the other three, it was like walking in the past.

The compound had been neglected for seventeen years. All the grounds were severally overgrown. All of the gardens were in need of weeding. The grass was way too high. Even the buildings had minor damage, but nothing that a caring touch couldn't fix.

Naruto felt as if it was waiting for him to restore it to its former glory. He was in another world. He was lost to everyone around him. It was if he were the only one on the compound. He didn't hear anyone calling his name. He didn't hear anyone talking around him. He was drawn to the land, he had to see it.

Naruto walked further into the compound and left Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi to deal with the council. They were in awe. No one had _actually_ thought that the blood seals would _work_. But there it was the blood _proof_. They couldn't deny Naruto anymore.

The council had fought against Naruto for far too long. They tried to ignore him, but he couldn't be. He would not let anyone ignore him. The council knew all to well about _who_ Naruto really was. They knew of his parents and of his heritage. They knew that Minato Namikaze of the Leaf and Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool would indeed spawn a ninja of Hokage potential. Then factor in the power of the Kyuubi, his potential was endless.

What stopped them was fear. They feared the Kyuubi, and by default they feared Naruto. It did not occur to them for most of the boy's life that he was not a demon, but a hero. They never realized that hating him could backfire and cause him to become a demon, the one that they all feared. It was now that they thanked Kami for those that kept this young man sane. After all, they all knew what Gaara of the Sand was like _before_ Naruto had befriended him.

"Ahem, well now council members, you have your proof. I will speak with _Namikaze-sama_ and let you know when we will be making the announcement to the village." Tsunade told them. "Now, if you don't mind, we have things to discuss, you are all free to leave. Thank you."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade, we the council have some things to discuss as well. Good day to you."

The council all turned and walked away from the grounds. They indeed had much to discuss. There were many things that they had been wrong about and many things that they had to rectify. Tsunade had turned the two men that were standing with her.

"Well guys, I think the Namikaze will need us. There is years of information and history in this place. And I think he might need some help going through this all."

"I think so. He may not show it, but I can tell this is a lot for him, whether it's good or bad." Jiraiya commented.

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked through the gates and felt a warm breeze envelope them. The turned to see Kakashi frozen at the gate. His one viable eye was widened.

It seemed to take Kakashi a while to find his voice. "Um, I just remembered something. I have to…um…go." He quickly bowed and then vanished.

The two Sannin looked at where he stood. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

"I see the boy is still dealing with his own demons. I know how hard their death was on him, I hope he can come to terms with it. Maybe he and Naruto can help each other."

"I agree Jiraiya. I hope so. I can't even begin to think of that Naruto is going through right now."

"Hmm, I wonder where the brat is. Shall we? Tsunade-hime, after you." Jiraiya said as he made a big show out of bowing to her.

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow and she smirked. She made a fist and brought it down on the top of Sage's head.

"Oh please you old goat! Your Godson probably needs you and you are being a damn pervert! Will you_ ever_ grow up?" She sighed and walked off after Naruto.

Jiraiya rubbed the knot on the top of his from where he was hit. He chuckled to himself and thought _"She's not fooling me… she wants me."_

**-End-**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Again, sorry that I held this one ransom for some reviews. To those who did review thank you very much…and those who haven't :} feel free now! Lol. It was suggested that I try to make the chapters longer, and I will try my best. Sometimes I feel if I don't end a chapter at a certain point it seems way too wordy for what I am trying to get across. But I will try my hardest to make them longer. I am so happy that there are people reading! Yey! Keep reading… here is 13! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirteen: The Announcement

The Namikaze estate was not a small plot of land, although it by no means could compete with either the Hyuga or Uchiha compounds. It had one main house with three smaller houses off to the right. Further to the right was a wooded area. On the left side of the estate were beautiful gardens and in the back left corner, there was a family hot spring. The estate even had its own dojo and plenty enough land for light sparring and training.

Tsunade walked down the side of the estate where the gardens were. Even though they hadn't been tended to in seventeen years, they were still beautiful. Tsunade sighed and smiled, "Ah, Kushina, you always had a way with plants. I don't know how you did it…or _do_ it. They are still beautiful."

"Talking to yourself hime?" Jiraiya said and then backed off expecting to get smacked. When she didn't swing, he continued. "Found him?"

"No not yet. I was just looking at the gardens…looks almost like Kushina never left…" she said.

"Hai, I know what you mean. This place is unreal. I can still feel them here." Jiraiya said.

The both looked around the grounds to see if they could find Naruto. Then they saw him. He was standing in the back right corner right before the wooded area. There seem to be a glow to the area. The wind whirled around Naruto and the leaves danced. Naruto stood there with his eyes closed and a look of utmost serenity. As the two Sannin walked up to him he exhaled and met the gaze.

"So this is home?" he said.

"It is now… hell, it has always been." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Baa-chan, Daifu… is it crazy that I can feel them? Right here, I can feel their presence. It's comforting." Naruto smiled and inhaled deeply and exhaled. "So Baa-chan, what did the council say?"

"Nothing. They can't deny you now. And I think that they are regretting their past choices regarding you. I was thinking that if you are still here, we can make the announcement in two days." Tsunade replied.

"Announcement? For what?" Naruto questioned

"Well, we want to let the world know who you really are. If that is okay with you." Jiraiya said with a tint of spite in his voice.

"Now, now Daifu, if anyone has right to spite it is I. And I am feeling it, just a _bit_. Let the village know. In two days time, we will tell them. But for now, we need to get this place in order. I think a _few_ clones can handle the outside while we take a look inside." Naruto said as fifty clones appeared and fanned out to begin working. "Shall we?"

Naruto began to make his way towards the main house when he realized that his two companions were still behind. Jiraiya was looking at Tsunade with a smirk on his face as while she watched the clones.

"Is there a problem Baa-chan? You've seen me make clones before… what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, but there were no hand signs and you said a _few_, a few is like two or three… there is fifty _more_ of you… and are they _cleaning_?"

"Hai…and the point being?" Naruto replied as he held her gaze.

"I know that you have a lot of chakra, but fifty to be cleaning for Kami knows how long…Jiraiya, you old goat what did you do to him?"

"Why do _I_ always get blamed for everything?"

"I have been waiting for _seventeen_ years for this and you two are going to argue over my training at a time like _this_?" Naruto shook his head and walked off. The two Sannin stopped talking and followed him.

Naruto made it up to the back steps of the porch. He sighed and walked up the stairs and made his way to the door. He looked at the door and then turned to look at Jiraiya as he made his way up behind him.

"My dad was really paranoid eh? Here's another blood seal. I bet they are all over here."

"Heh, I am sure that they are. That's what happens when someone is hated and wants to protect what is his. And this was one way he knew would work, and work _very _well. Hey brat, you think I can get my telescope?"

Tsunade hit Jiraiya over the head. "Really? You are going to ask that _now?"_

"Hai, I guess Ero-Daifu… and here we go." Naruto said before he nipped his finger and drew blood.

He swiped his thumb over the seal and it reacted the same way as the one over the gate. He slowly opened the door and made his way into the dusty home. The other two followed him in and felt their hearts tighten.

The house was comfortable. And Naruto had felt like he was home the second that he set foot inside. The house was spacious and uncluttered. There was dust everywhere. Naruto was thinking about how many clones would be needed to clean up in the main house and the other three houses.

The main house had two stories, on the first story there was a large kitchen and dining area, then there were three nicely sized bedrooms, and a bathroom. On the second floor, there were 2 large bedrooms, a bathroom and a massive library and study that took up half of the floor.

The first bedroom was the master bedroom. There as a large bed in the center of the room along with the usual bedroom items. Naruto walked over to the opened closet. It was his father's side. There were ninja clothes and in the back hung one of his battle jackets. Naruto ran his hand over it and smiled.

"Heh, it's like stepping back in time. Even when he was in a hurry, he was an organized and neat person." He said out loud to no one in particular.

He continued to look around the room. After he took in all he could, he decided that it was time to move on. He walked out of the room and to the next one. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he got a chill. Naruto shook it off and opened the door. It was the room that was meant to be his.

He smiled as he walked in. There was his crib in the corner. He looked over the edge and laughed. There in the inside was a bright orange baby blanket. It was edged in white flames and in the center was a giant swirl. He ran his hand on the blanket.

"It's good to be home." He said as he was walking down the stairs. He met up with the other two who were looking around the house. "What do you two think?"

"I don't think it will take _fifty _clones… but I think that it will be nice once it's back up to it's former glory. We have faith in you." Tsunade said.

**Two days later.**

The two days seemed to pass by very quickly for Naruto. He had locked himself in the estate since he was busy cleaning it up. There were only three people who he would let in the estate and they were Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Naruto was a little disappointed that Kakashi never did show himself to take a look around. He had that that of all people, _he_ would have wanted to see what the place had looked like now. Naruto attributed the man's lack of presence to what they had talked about two days prior.

The entire town had been gossiping like crazy about the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had returned to the Leaf. Some were surprised that he was not chased off immediately but many we glad that he was home. It had been a very dull five years without him running around and pulling pranks. And everyone was curious as to what the Hokage's big announcement was about.

Tsunade had asked that the remaining members of "The Rookie Nine" and team Guy meet her in her office before hand. Ever since they heard that Naruto had returned, they had been hounding her to find out where he was. And every single one of them received the same answer, "Be patient and all will be revealed." They had all assumed that being summoned was in response to that. So they were all on time and all accounted for, except Kakashi.

"_That_ man can never be on time can he?" Sakura complained.

"I don't know how you managed to put up with him for so long Forehead… I mean really!" added Ino.

Before Ino and Sakura could start their friendly insults between the two of them, Neji coughed. The two females stopped and looked at the Hyuga.

"What?" both Ino and Sakura said in chorus.

"I'm sure that if you would be _patient_ Hokage-sama would tell you why we are here." Neji replied coolly.

The had both turned to see Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk strumming her fingers as the two young women had began their bickering. She sighed.

"Thank you Neji, now… are you two done?" she sat there in silence. Neither one dared to answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Over the past two days all of you have been wondering about Naruto. I wanted to all let you know that today you get your answers. I want you all to meet me on the top of the Hokage tower in one hour. And Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Please go and collect the Ichirakus. Tell them that they are requested at the tower in one hour as well. Dismissed." Tsunade said as she got up and walked out of the room.

The ninja knew better than to question her. So they dispersed and did as they were told.

An hour later those who were requested at the tower where all there. It had seemed that the whole village turned up for the announcement. Everyone was anxious as Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi strolled up to the edge.

"Villagers of Konoha, I your Hokage come to you on this day with wonderful news. After your honored council received the proof that they needed, I have the honor to inform you that the blood of the Namikaze still lives."

Everyone in attendance fell silent. It was like everything, even the wildlife waited for what was next.

"Yes, the Yondaime's son lived and he has returned to the Leaf! Namikaze-sama, please come out here!"

There was a pause, everyone began to look around excitedly. But no one came out. The murmurs began to rise up. Kakashi smiled as he turned to the Hokage monument. It seemed that people began to pick up on it and followed his gaze. Atop the Fourth's head stood a tall blond man with the Fourth's battle jacket resting on his shoulders, blowing in the wind. And just as soon as he was noticed, he was gone. He appeared at the front of the tower. Everyone that was present gasped. There stood Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Villagers of Konoha, I present to you Yondaime's son, the last Namikaze, _Naruto Namikaze!"_ Tsunade said with great pride.

**-End-**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The After Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Fourteen: The After Party pt. 1

The entire crowd grew eerily silent. The few that were standing atop the tower began to pale a bit, all except Naruto. He didn't dare back down. He knew who he was and after twelve years of being pushed around by these villagers, he had had enough. He wasn't the same little wet nosed brat he was when he left. And he felt it was damn time that they all knew it. He didn't flinch and kept eye contact with the silent group of people at the bottom.

"Citizens of Konoha, I know what you all have thought of me for as long as I can remember. I have heard everything that you have _whispered_ behind my back. I have put up with it for damn long enough. I am by no means arrogant enough to think that my _name_ will buy anything from anyone. I'm not saying that you have to _like_ me, I could really careless… but I want to let you know that I am not the same person I was when I left here and I will have respect. That is all I ask of you."

He stopped speaking and waited on the onslaught of boos from down below him. Tsunade watched as he gave his speech with the pride of a mother. He had indeed become a fine man. One that she knew would make both of his parents proud. She looked at Jiraiya and he had a smirk on his face.

"Hell of a kid I must say." Jiraiya told her.

"He sure is. Not much for winning the people over though… basically he told them to kiss his ass. He's a bit too much like you." She replied.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." He said sounding offended.

"Oh shut it…" she said back to him.

All of a sudden the crowd erupted. They were all cheering for Naruto. Naruto stood there stunned at the crowd's reaction. Too long had he been hated and now they were cheering in approval. The familiar warm breeze came through the town. When it surrounded Naruto he couldn't help but smile. He could feel his parents and that made everything ok.

He turned away from the cheers and headed to where his friends stood. He looked at them as they stared back in awe. Sakura launched herself at him like she did the day he left. She had to jump up to throw her arms around his neck. He quickly caught her and returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you to Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

It seemed that that was all that it took to break the ice. Everyone circled them and started throwing out questions. He put Sakura down and hushed everyone.

"Hey guys, take a breath. Look, I'm not going anywhere for a while and I want you all to come to my house and we can catch up. Is that okay?"

"Your house? Dude when did you get a house?" Kiba questioned.

"It's my parents place. And since I am the last Namikaze, it's now mine. But I promise that all will be answered… just be at the estate at six."

"Will there be food?" Choji asked.

"For Kami's sake Choji! We haven't seen Naruto in five years and you are worried about food?" Ino yelled.

"Heh its ok Ino, some things never change. Yes, there will be food Choji." Naruto said with a smile. "Now you guys, I have a few things to prepare for tonight. So I'll see you guys."

He waved to the group as he walked to the edge of the tower and hopped off. He landed in the middle of the dispersing crowd. A few of the villagers that were lingering walked up to him and offered a genuine smile before bowing and telling him "Welcome Home." There were even a few who ignored him, but there wasn't a single person who would dare to be rude to the young man after his speech.

Naruto was able to walk around the village for once with out the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't have to worry about how he was going to be treated. Even though he didn't think that people should treat him like a prince because of his name, he didn't really mind that they were not as hateful. That made a stroll through the village a peaceful thing where as five years ago, even with all that he had done for the people, was something that would not have happened.

He made a lap around the village, mingling and talking with whomever approached him. He even stopped by the park and talked to some of the kids that were brave enough to walk up to him. After, he headed for a place he had considered a second home before he left, Itchiraku's ramen stand. He entered the stand and sat down. Neither the store owner nor Ayame were in the front. After a few minuets of waiting he sighed.

"Hey! What does a man have to do to get a bowl of ramen in this place?" Naruto yelled.

Ayame came from around the back with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I am sorry sir. We did not hear you come in." Ayame said as she bowed. When she looked up at the man sitting there, her smile vanished. Naruto had a serious look on his face. And keeping with the seriousness he was feigning, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You would think that I haven't spent enough money here. I _should_ be outraged!" Not being able to keep the façade going, he let his ear to ear grin show. "But it's good thing that I'm not! Because I am _starving!_"

"Welcome home Naruto! What will it be?" Ayame asked.

"Hmm… How about we start from the top of the menu and work our way down, it's been a while. And there is not one person that I have found in all my travels with Jiraiya that can match the ramen at Itchiraku's!"

"Father! We are going to be very busy! One of everything we offer!" Ayame shouted.

Her ageing father stepped out from the kitchen with a bewildered look on his face. When he saw the tall blond standing there with that identifying smile, he knew what they were in for.

"Well, that makes sense! It's Naruto… I'll get started right away!"

With that, the old man vanished and started manufacturing large amounts of ramen for the bottomless pit in human skin.

After Naruto cleaned the stand out of all the stock of ramen they had, he paid the large bill, bowed and confirmed that he would indeed see them both at his house in a few hours. He walked off to gather the things that he would need to entertain the twenty or so people that he had invited over.

Six o'clock came rather quickly and everyone was excited. Naruto stood at the gates of the compound waiting for everyone to get there. He had closed the gates and activated the seals, He had decided to go with a little dramatic effect on the group for two reasons, one… he wanted them all to know that only _he_ could open the seals and two… the majority of them had never been on the other side of the compound's walls.

Anxious as she was too see her teammate, Sakura was the first to show up. She waved when she saw him standing there at the gates. She quickened her pace a bit. She was greeted by a smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Glad you could make it!"

"I'm glad that you are home Naruto! It's been a lonely five years with out you here." Sakura said. "But why are we standing outside?"

"Well, I figured one of the questions that would be asked of me would be about the proof given to the council. It's kind of easier to show that to explain." He said as he felt him self relax and place his hands behind his head.

"Oh… well that makes sense then." Sakura said feeling a bit uneasy just standing there.

"Sakura-chan, there is no need to be nervous. I'm still me, I'm still Naruto." He said with a small smile. "Now, tell me how you have been?"

"Well, I have been lonely without you around. I took you for granted. You were like a ball of energy that everyone thrived off of whether they knew it or not. They only thing I could do was what you told me to do. I trained. I busted my ass… Tsunade-shishou is a slave driver when it comes down to it." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You should see Ero-sennin. He's a monster. And you would never think it would you?

"No. You really wouldn't…" Sakura began.

"Hey forehead! Did you shushin here or what?" Ino yelled.

Sakura blushed a little when she saw Ino, Shikamaru and Choji walking up the path. Not far behind the three were Hinata, Neji, and Shino. They all walked up to where Naruto and Sakura were standing.

"So, Naruto…why are we standing on the outside of your estate? Shouldn't we be on the other side?"

"Neji-niisan, I'm sure Naruto-kun has a good reason for why we are here instead of inside…right Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered the last part. Her sudden boost of confidence faded as soon as she looked up at the blond man. A blush came over her face.

"Right you are Hinata. We are waiting for everyone to show up so I can demonstrate the power of the security system here. The others should be along shortly."

"Yeah well we will be here all night if we are waiting on Kakashi-sensei. He is still always late." Sakura said with a sigh.

A sadden looked crossed Naruto's face briefly before he replied, "Some times his tardiness should be over looked…he has his reasons. But we are in luck!"

Everyone quirked an eyebrow at his comment, they had no idea what he meant.

"That is a troublesome comment Naruto. Care to explain." Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone.

"Sure, one, Kakashi already knows how everything works and two… he is on his way right now, along with two Sannin and Shizune. They should be coming up that path any second now."

"And just how do you know that?" Ino asked.

"What? Don't believe me? Ask Hinata, Neji or even Shino…they _are_ there."

She turned and looked at the three. "Well?"

"Byakugan." Hinata and Neji said in unison as their eyes came to life.

The two looked over in the area that Naruto had said. Shino's bugs began to stir as they sensed the chakra. All three nodded in agreement.

"How could you know that Naruto?" Ino asked again.

"You want to know the truth? I can sense chakra at a great distance… plus with the breeze, I can smell baa-chan's sake." Naruto said with a cheesy grin.

Everyone smiled and chuckled as they saw the four heads bobbing up over the horizon. The group of four arrived and just like the others asked why they were standing outside of a closed gate and they got the same answer as the others. The stood there conversing with each other when they heard Naruto sigh out loud.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, a little louder than before. She was starting to become comfortable around everyone more and more. Naruto looked at her and thought about how she was before he left. He should feel grateful that she even spoke that loudly.

"Well, you know how I can sense chakra and all?" Naruto began.

Before he could finish saying what he was going to say, the crowd of eleven saw a large cloud of dust rising from the path leading to the compound. Through the clouds of dust and dirt they could here to very familiar voices screaming about the flames of youth. Everyone sweat dropped at the oncoming green clad ninja duo.

They arrived and doubled over breathing heavy.

"Well done Lee! YOSH! Your flames are indeed strong and I am glad that I could challenge myself with a small race! You are a splendid ninja as always!"

"YOSH! Thank you Guy-sensei! I am most grateful for the race in order to fuel my flames to new heights!"

"Oi! I don't care if you hug but come on… don't cry!" Naruto yelled over their over-exuberant sobs.

"Lee? Where is TenTen? I thought you were going to get her?" Neji asked his teammate.

"Ten-chan! She _was_ with us…" Lee began.

You could feel the killer intent leaking off of TenTen as she came up the path. Next to her was a very nervous looking Kiba.

"I'm going to kill that spandex loving…"

"TenTen, you know how they are. You should calm down and put away the scrolls. Killing him won't be a good thing for the village. We kind of need him. And you _are _dating Lee." Kiba pleaded with the weapons mistress.

She sighed and looked at Kiba. Kiba gulped hard and held his hands up.

"I'm just saying." Kiba began.

"Yeah I know." TenTen said.

Lee ran up to TenTen when she got closer. He threw himself at her legs and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Please Ten-chan; I am sorry for leaving you behind. I will do 500 laps on my hands…" Lee tried.

She shot up her hand to cut him off. He looked at her baffled.

"Don't start that crap either! You just don't leave your girlfriend behind like that damnit! You _will_ make it up to me later! Understand?"

He offered her a gleaming smile and before he could even stick his thumb up to complete the pose, she grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Sorry Ten-chan. I get carried away…" Lee said in one of the most normal voices Naruto has ever heard him speak in.

To the others, this was common. But to Naruto, who had no idea that they were together, he was stunned. He had always thought that she had had a thing for Neji. He cleared his throat and everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. Is there any other couples that I have missed?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, man you have been gone for five years, you have missed a lot!" Kiba said as he walked up to Hinata and threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "Hina-chan and I have been dating for two years now."

"Well congrats man. I am happy for you two. Lee and TenTen too." Naruto said.

"Thanks man…why are we out here?" Kiba asked.

"I wish the rest would come together, I am tired of answering the same question…" Naruto sighed.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun wants to show us how the security system works." Hinata explained for Naruto.

"Oh okay, well I saw Konohamaru, Iruka and the Ichiraku's coming up behind us."

"Good, that's the last of them." Naruto said.

He waited as the three arrived and before they could ask he held up a hand.

"Glad you could make it. Before you ask, we are out here so you can see the security system that my father placed on this estate. This is the proof that baa-chan spoke of earlier. My father was a seal master and such, he placed these blood seals," he explained as he pointed to the blank paper on the gate. "All over the compound. I am the _only_ person who can open them because I am of Namikaze blood. I wanted to show it too you all, since you are my precious people, plus it looks really cool."

Naruto nipped his finger and swiped it on the seal. The people who had never seen it before were in awe. They just watched as it basically came to life. Then as the gates were pushed open by Naruto, everyone's jaws dropped as they saw what the compound looked like after Naruto had finished cleaning it up.

"Welcome to the Namikaze estate." Naruto said with a smile.

**-End-**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The After Party pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Fifteen: The After Party pt. 2

The crowd entered the compound and seemed to take in everything. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade were in awe of the place. Even as hard as Kakashi was trying, he couldn't help but drink in the atmosphere. He had missed this place. A part of him felt safe and at home. Even though no one could see it, Kakashi had a large smile on his face.

Ino walked behind Sakura. For a short time, Ino was at a loss for words. But it didn't take her long to find them. She elbowed Sakura and leaned closer to her.

"I bet you wished you hadn't turned down all those dates from Naruto now huh?"

"Yeah…I mean no… I mean Ino-pig you need to watch yourself! Naruto and I are friends… we are teammates!" Sakura whispered back at Ino.

"You can't use that line… look at Hinata and Kiba and then there is TenTen and Lee. And you know damn well if it would have been _Sasuke-kun_ asking you, you wouldn't have hesitated." Ino shot back.

"Yea well, we all have to grow up sometime! I'm over Sasuke. And you can't say that you wouldn't have done the same."

"Up until the day he turned traitor, yeah I would have. But he's not the same person… but then again neither is Naruto. However, there is one of them who had come out of this for the better and it sure as hell isn't that damn Uchiha." Ino said as she sauntered off.

Sakura knew she was right. But she didn't even know if she had feelings for Naruto. While he was here she had never given him the time of day. She never gave herself a chance to find out what there was with Naruto… she really had only focused on Sasuke. But they both left her…and only Naruto came back. But was there more? She shook it off and caught up with the rest of the group.

As the group turned the corner around the main house, they all stopped dead in their tracks. There amongst the beautiful land, were _five _Naruto's. There were two manning the bbq pit, two setting up chairs, and one coming in and out of the kitchen placing things on a large table. And they all had on bright orange aprons. When they heard the people behind them they turned, waved and then went back to the task at hand.

"Are they cooking bbq?" Choji asked.

"They sure are Choji. I had to have two cooks because I knew you were coming." Naruto laughed.

Jiraiya walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He leaned in. "Is it almost done?"

"Yea, just about why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I like your bbq and I want to make sure I get some before Choji cleans it out." Jiraiya answered as he grabbed a plate and made his way to the pit to stand in line.

"Hey bro, when did you learn to cook? I thought it was all about ramen?" Konohamaru asked.

"Don't get me wrong, ramen is still my favorite, but I'm nothing compared to Ichiraku's and well, I had to learn because Mr. Toady over there is horrible at cooking. So it was either that or starve."

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Everyone talked and gossiped about what had been going on since Naruto left. Naruto had been caught completely up to speed on everything… Hinata was dating Kiba; TenTen was dating Lee, Konohamaru was dating Hannabi, Hinata's little sister; Shikamaru was dating Temari from Suna; both Ino and Sakura had tried to date a few civilians, but they never ended well, but now Ino and Choji were kind of seeing each other. Neji was still Neji, and after much nagging by all females present, he revealed that he did indeed have a girlfriend, but refused to give her name.

Naruto told them all about his training and travels with Jiraiya. He told them about some of the battles and learning about setting up and maintaining a spy network. And he knew it was coming, but he was hoping that it wasn't. Leave it to Ino though; she had been dying to ask that one question.

"So, Naruto… on all of these travels that you have just told us about, have you had any lady friends? Dates? Girl-lll- friends?" Ino said sweetly with a wicked smirk on her face as her eyes quickly cut to Sakura and then back to Naruto. She did this to let Sakura know that she asked this question for her.

"I wouldn't say girlfriends. I went on a few dates…we really didn't stay in one place long enough." He sighed. His thoughts settled on one girl, but he didn't want to bring her up.

Jiraiya did a really loud fake cough and everyone turned to look at him and his lecherous grin. "Don't lie brat…what about…"

Be fore he could finish, the look that Naruto gave him shut him up on the spot. He looked at his Godson with an odd look.

"I'd rather not…" Naruto said calmly.

"Aww, come on. We told you about us! Who is she and where is she? And if you like her why don't you bring her here?" Ino squealed.

"We were never officially together, but whenever we'd go back to her village, I would go see her." Naruto said.

"Well, that tells us… _nothing_ really… spill Namikaze!" Ino demanded.

"Fine… It's really not that big of a deal. Her name is Yuri and she's a kunoichi from the Mist." The blond said.

"Well, you should invite her to come visit. We would love to meet her." Sakura piped in with a surprisingly genuine smile on her face.

"I don't know how long I am here for, but she might like that. She always did want to meet you all whenever I would talk about you." Naruto said as he was thinking. He really did miss her. He knew that if they would see each other more that it would actually be a real relationship instead of what it was now.

Tsunade took this break in the conversation to stand up and make a quick little announcement. She cleared her throat and looked at the blond Namikaze with a smirk.

"Well, I want to be the first to congratulate you on your victory of taking back what was yours. You did good kid. But there is more… and I asked to be the one to tell you this. The council met _again_ after the announcement, and they discussed you returning to the Leaf, not just as a civilian, but as a Shinobi. And I couldn't agree more. It just took them _five_ years to figure out how wrong they had been for the past _twelve_ years. So, if you are willing, I have a hitai-ate to give you." Tsunade said as she pulled out the headband.

"Are they doing this because of my name? Are they kissing my ass now because I am a Namikaze? If so then I don't want it." Naruto said offended.

"Face it kid, if you would have grown up with the name Namikaze, you would have dealt with ass kissing anyway… that's just how it goes sometimes." Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, and we _all_ know how well that turned out for Uchiha don't we?" Naruto shot back.

Everyone stiffed at the barb made at the expense of Sasuke. Many of them there had been on the first retrieval mission. They all had a sense of distaste for the missing-nin. Even though Sakura knew what he was and what he had done, she seemed shocked at Naruto's response. The Naruto that she knew wasn't a bitter sounding person, even though he had every right to be. Part of her had felt like since Naruto came home that it would be a matter of time before Sasuke came strolling back in, a changed man, much like Naruto. But another part knew that it would never happen and it saddened her.

Tsunade tossed the Leaf hitai-ate to Naruto and sighed.

"Look Naruto, you deserve this. They _are_ going to suck up too you, they want to get back in your good graces and there is nothing wrong with enjoying it a _little_. After the way they treated you… but don't let the attention get to you. That's where that bastard went wrong; he _expected_ it whether or not if he deserved it. You bust your ass for what you have; he wanted it handed to him. And that's what got him where he is now… and you are better than him."

The group around him nodded in approval of what she had said. Shikamaru looked at his watch and yawned. It was now 10:30. He stood and stretched.

"Well, Naruto, it's getting late and I am tired. So I think I am going to call it a night." He extended his hand to the tall ninja. "Thanks for the invite. It was pleasant."

Everyone else saw the time and started to stand to leave as well. They all offered him their thanks and said how much they enjoyed it. As everyone was walking out, Naruto pulled Sakura and Kakashi aside.

"We need to talk. I know it's late, but I want to get this out while we are on the subject. There are plenty of beds if you want to just stay…" Naruto said in a very serious manner.

"Okay." Kakashi said as he put away his book. "Let's talk then."

Both Sakura and Kakashi followed Naruto into the house. There in the living room already sat Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune. Naruto motioned for the two to sit down.

"You might as well be comfortable, this isn't a short conversation." Naruto explained.

"What's this about Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"I have some information on Sasuke, and since you both are part of Team 7, I wanted you to be here so you can hear what I have to say and the reasons for saying it. I would ask that neither of you get defensive; I have good reasons for this. Are we good?" Naruto answered.

"Hai" they both replied.

"I have been outside of Konoha for five years and along with Daifu…"

"Daifu?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes, Daifu. Jiraiya is my godfather… but that is neither here nor there at the moment… please Sakura-chan… this is important." Naruto said patiently.

"Sorry… please continue."

"The two of us have had contact with the Uchiha. And after such… I am saying that all efforts of retrieval need to cease…_immediately._"

"And why is that?" Tsunade questioned.

"We have run in to him on three different occasions…they first and third were accidents, the second one, we were out looking for him, not to bring him back, but to bring him down." Naruto continued. "We almost had him, but his groupies showed up and helped him get away. The both of us took damage and decided that it was better if we didn't hunt him anymore.

"The first encounter was rather odd. He seemed really unstable in the mind. He never even engaged me… but was talking like he had never left. It was like I was his friend and brother in his mind. Not just a teammate…he really acted like we had grown up together being best friends. When I called him on the battle at the Valley of the End… he seemed troubled by the recount of his actions… he actually ran from me like he was scared."

Naruto paused for a moment. It seemed like he was still trying to understand the things that had happened between the two. When he was younger he had always tried to view Sasuke as a friend, even a brother, but he knew damn well that they were never anything like Sasuke was saying. It was almost as if in his mind he had merged him and Itachi together… made them one person. He had shared that idea with Jiraiya, but decided not to with the others.

"Due to his unstable nature, Naruto and I thought it best if we look for him and attempt to eliminate any threat that he may pose…that's when we found him. The battle went on for hours. I was injured; he used that damn sword and sliced open my leg…so the battle was mainly between Naruto and the Uchiha. Naruto held his own for the whole thing and finally managed to get the upper hand when his damn _Team Hebi _showed up. They grabbed the prick and ran off. I couldn't follow and Naruto was getting close to the point of chakra exhaustion." Jiraiya recounted.

"So he has replaced us? He has a _new_ team?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't think we ever _really_ mattered to him Sakura… don't let it get to you." Kakashi told her as he gave a pat on the back for comfort.

"He could careless… after that we stopped looking for him. We wanted to know more about Hebi and what they could do. So we started looking around… talking to any one who would tell us anything about them. We stumbled upon this one hideout of Orochimaru that we had thought was abandoned, but it wasn't. He was using it. It almost came to blows… but we were able to get the hell out of there before anything bad happened. But not before he and I had a little _talk_." Naruto said.

"_Ahh, no need to get hostile…" the Uchiha said as he waved a hand at his team behind him. He signaled them to stand down. "This is just a chance meeting between _old_ friends, isn't that right Naruto?"_

"_Whatever… what do you want? You wouldn't have called your goons off if you didn't want something Uchiha." Naruto spat._

"_Such anger… and here I thought you were my brother. But however _Uzumaki_ you are correct. I _do_ want something." The Uchiha sneered at his former teammate._

"_Well, I don't have all damn day… say whatever the hell you want to say and be on you damned way."_

"_I understand that you were basically kicked out of the Leaf because you didn't succeed in bring me back… I want it made clear that I have no intention of ever returning to that piss poor village. I want you to deliver a message to that old hag of a Hokage…tell her that any and all Leaf ninja that are sent after me will be killed on sight… even Kakashi and Sakura. I hold no attachments to the past, to _team 7_… that is all." _

_Sasuke and his team turned and vanished back into the hidden lair of Orochimaru. They had dark and evil things to plan and Naruto and his old sensei didn't really interest them that much._

"That was the last time we saw him… we have no idea where he is or what he is planning as of right now. That was two months ago." Naruto finished.

All eyes fell on the Hokage as she processed the information. You could feel the killer intent that started to leak off of her. It seemed that everyone held their breath without even realizing that they had done so.

"Old _hag_? I'll hang him up, cut his balls off and make him wear them as earrings!" Tsunade screamed.

"Earrings Tsunade-hime? Really? That's twisted, even for you." Jiraiya managed to say.

She turned so fast that Jiraiya didn't even realize how close she was to his face. She glared at him until he shied away. He held his hands up and closed his eyes.

"Earrings it is… poor bastard." The last part he mumbled to himself. He didn't even realize that he brought his hands down to his crotch in a protective manner.

Tsunade calmed her self and sat up straight.

"If the little traitorous bastard doesn't want to be brought back… then we will just have to dispose of the body _before_ we get back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the remaining five answered.

**-End-**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Team 7 Reformed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I was having a bit of writer's block when it came to this chapter. It's more of fluff… I guess. But I hope it's liked even so… lemme know! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Sixteen: Team 7 Reformed

It had been a long night for everyone involved in the conversation regarding the traitor. Naruto had offered Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi lodgings for the night, which they accepted, gratefully. Not one of the four really cared to go home after such an intense glimpse of one that they had held in such high esteem.

Naruto had offered Jiraiya one of the smaller houses for him to call his own. He wanted his Godfather to have a home in the Leaf, some place to come back too. Plus, Naruto couldn't use all of the houses, so who would be better than Jiraiya to claim one as home?

Naruto had claimed his parent's bedroom as his own, since he was now the master of the estate. In all the cleaning and sprucing up that he did, he couldn't bring himself to part with any of his parents personal things. So, he decided to seal them in scrolls and store them. He wanted to keep them, but at the same time felt odd keeping them up in the room with him. The only personal items that he didn't seal were photographs. It had taken him longer to complete the cleaning because he had stumbled upon their photos.

He placed one, in particular, by the bedside. It was a picture of his mother and father. His parents were outside in the gardens on the grounds. They both wore huge smiles and Minato rested a hand on his pregnant wife's large stomach. Every morning when he woke, he looked at that picture and prayed for his parents.

On this morning, he woke up, jumped in the shower for a quick cleaning and then put on fresh clothes. He decided on a black pair of ninja pants, one of his favorite pieces of clothing because they were always so comfortable to him. He grabbed an orange sleeveless shirt, that wasn't tight, but it wasn't baggy. It fit him just right. Even though he knew that it was foolish to dress head to toe in orange, he still had a thing for the color. And as one would look around the house, it seemed to be a genetic thing. He decided to forgo shoes period and made his way down the stairs barefooted.

There were no noises to be heard. Kakashi and Sakura were in two of the spare rooms in the main house. Tsunade and Shizune had opted for one of the smaller houses and Jiraiya was forced to stay in his own little house by promise of death if he attempted to sneak into Tsunade's room during the night. Knowing that she may not _kill_ him, however, he knew that she would do evil and painful things to him. Sadly, he stayed home and worked on his upcoming Icha Icha book.

Naruto thought that his guests might be hungry when they got up, so he made his way to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for six. He was making eggs as a clone was busy with the bacon and sausage. The smell began to carry through the house and eventually, a horde of hungry looking guests began to arrive one by one to the kitchen table.

"Ah, Naru! Bacon, eggs _and _sausage, what have I done to deserve such good food?" Jiraiya said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh please, _you_ aren't the reason…our _other_ guests are the reasons… and don't act like you aren't use to eating my cooking! You spoiled old geezer!" Naruto fussed.

"Yeah!" Naruto's clone yelled as he spun around and poked Jiraiya with his spatula.

Everyone in the room watched as the Jiraiya, Naruto and Naruto's clone argued and fussed with each other. All they could do is laugh at the three. Tsunade laced her fingers together and cleared her throat. The three fussing men stopped and looked at her.

"I'm hungry… when is it going to be ready?" she asked as she sipped on a cup of coffee.

Naruto's clone whirled around shaking his spatula at Lady Tsunade. Naruto paled at his clone's actions and before the clone could start fusing at her he flung his own spatula at the clone's head and dispelled it. She glared at Naruto.

"Heh…heh…clones… they have a mind of their own… heh…" Naruto stammered.

"Just give me some food brat."

Sakura stood up from where she sat. "Since there is only one of you now I will help you if you would like. Where are the plates?"

"Right here." Naruto reached over where he was standing. He took out six plates and handed them to her. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura helped Naruto by setting the table with the plates, glasses and utensils. And since the clone that was taking care of the meat had been dispelled, she picked up his spatula and headed to the sink and when the water was heard running Jiraiya looked at her.

"Sakura, why are you washing it? Ever heard of the eight-second rule?" Jiraiya asked jokingly.

"Well, Jiraiya-sama, it was much _longer_ than eight seconds, but that's not what bothers me…" Sakura answered back.

"Well, what is bothering you then?" the toad sage questioned.

"It touched _you_." She replied as she began scrubbing it.

"Spoken like a true apprentice of Tsunade. And you said I was rubbing off on Naru! Please… I don't know if the world is ready for another one of you!" Jiraiya finished his sentenced and then processed what he has said. All the color drained from his face. He looked around the room and saw two fuming kunoichis and three faces filled with shock and pity. They all knew what was about to happen to him.

"Umm… got-to-go!" he said very quickly as he vanished.

"I'll get you damn perverted old goat!" both fuming women screamed in unison.

The room was quiet as the two said women were calming down. Naruto had been tending to the eggs and when they were finished, he whirled around.

"Who wants eggs?"

Naruto and Sakura dished out the food to the remaining people. They sat in silence for the whole meal. The finished breakfast and Naruto stood up and stretched. He looked at the window and got an idea.

"Hey guys, how about a trip to the hot springs?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, that would be nice Naruto, but those are on the other side of town and I don't really think anyone is up to traveling…" Shizune started.

"Not _those, _I mean the one in the back…you didn't see it last night? The estate has its own hot springs and it's wonderful." Naruto explained.

"Oh… no I didn't see it…" Shizune said while trying to look out the window.

"Maybe you would have seen it if you weren't trying to beat Choji to the bbq all night long. I mean how many servings _did_ you have Shizune?" Tsunade questioned her dark-haired friend.

"I mean have you seen the kid eat? I almost lost a finger!"

"Anyway, Ladies? And gentle_man_…would you like to use it?"

"We are in mixed company Naruto; I don't think that would be wise." Kakashi piped in.

"Yea I bet you don't… you are just as bad as Daifu… and I never said you couldn't go in with clothes… I mean I do have some shirts and shorts for the ladies… and _you_ can just keep your pants _on_." Naruto answered.

"That sounds good. I did see it last night and it looked great." Sakura said.

"Good… I'll be right back." Naruto said before he left the room in search of clothing for the ladies.

He had no trouble finding clothes for Sakura and Shizune, but he was having a lot of difficulty find a shirt for Tsunade. He sighed, _"Why does she have to be so big in the chest? I mean I don't have anything _that_ large!"_ He closed his eyes and a clone poofed in behind him.

"What can I do for you boss man?" the cloned said.

"I need you to go into Jiraiya house and get me a large shirt for baa-chan. Nothing I have will work." He said to his clone.

"Do you think his clothes will fit the big ta-ta's?"

He stared at the clone…_ "Ta-ta's?"_ he shook his head. "Just hurry!"

The clone nodded and ran downstairs. Naruto could hear his feet going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Naruto paused. _"Oh great, he's going through the kitchen… I hope he doesn't say anything." _He sat there for a minute listening to the muffled talking that was taking place downstairs. He could hear Tsunade's voice get louder and then he stiffened. He wiggled his nose as the clone's memories entered his mind. If that had been a real person, their nose would have been broken for sure.

"Damn clones… why are mine so rebellious?" he sighed and another one poofed in the room. Before he could say anything, Naruto held up his hand. "Go to Jiraiya's house, find me a large shirt, and _don't_ go through the kitchen, hell go through the window… I don't care…just go."

He stood up with the clothing in his hands and made his way to the stairs. As he was rounding the corner to the kitchen he paused as he felt Tsunade's killer intent leaking off of her. He hung his head and walked in the room.

"Hey brat? What the hell is wrong with your damn clones? Do they all act like that?"

"Pretty much… pain in the ass aren't they?" Naruto said.

"Hey! I heard that! I'm not a pain in the ass!" the new clone said as he came in with a large shirt.

"For once I get one that listens! Thank you. Dispell." The original said.

The clone poofed out of existence and Naruto handed Tsunade the shirt and a pair of shorts. Then he handed the rest to Shizune and Sakura. He looked at Kakashi and motioned to the door.

"Ladies, feel free to join us when you have changed." Naruto said as he and Kakashi walked out the door and made their way to the hot spring.

They both sighed as they eased their way in.

"Oh wow, this is better than the villages." Naruto said.

"Oh yea, Minato-sensei took pride in his hot spring. And he had every right too."

"How are you doing with all of this? With being here now?" Naruto held his hands up motioning to the estate.

"It isn't as hard as I thought it would be. The day you opened it for the first time, I couldn't handle it. It was like stepping back in time. But I am glad that it is yours. I'm glad that it has a new master." Kakashi said with a smile in his eye. Kakashi sighed and looked back at Naruto. "It's so weird…sometime it's like…"

"They are still here?" Naruto finished.

"Yea. It's so odd but yet… calming."

"If you think you feel them just anywhere, I want to show you this spot. It's unreal. I want to build a small temple there. It's so peaceful at that one spot. Maybe you could help me build it?"

"I thought that I might have been going crazy at first. I'd like to help if you are sure."

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Naruto said with a smile.

That sat in silence for a little while longer. Then when they heard the door opening Kakashi turned to Naruto quickly.

"Umm, how about we don't really mention the previous conversation?"

"Don't want to seem soft for caring?" Naruto asked with sarcasm.

"No. I have a reputation."

"I know that… and it's not as cool as you _think_ it is. But I won't say anything about you being a big softie… although I think the girls would _love_ it…" Naruto said. He was enjoying messing with his former sensei.

The ladies got in the water slowly. They were commenting on how much better these were than the one in the village. They were dropping the hint that they wanted to be able to use them more. Naruto caught on to what they were trying to do and changed the subject.

"So, baa-chan…am I still a genin?" Naruto asked.

"You would have been if it wasn't for the testimony of one of the three Sannin. Jiraiya vouched for your ability. He actually said that you were more of the Jônin rank than Chûnin… but you will be a Chûnin." She explained.

A sour look came over his face. He knew where he stood and he knew that he was above Chûnin easily.

"Why am I not Jônin if Jiraiya said I was?"

"Because…I am going to ease you back in to the swing of things… like taking orders for one… however, when you have proven yourself worthy, you will be made Jônin no questions asked. Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Well then I guess you have yourself a deal then." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Good, then I want you, Kakashi and Sakura in my office at 7 am tomorrow morning for your first mission."

"Hai! Hokage-sama." The three said ninjas answered.

They five sat in the hot spring for a little while longer enjoying each other's small talk. And one by one they all excused themselves because of their duties. Sakura waited for all of the others to leave, which Naruto was actually glad for because there was something that he had wanted to ask her. They sat in silence for a while until Naruto spoke up.

"So, how have you _really_ been these last five years?"

"Hmm? I told you how I have been."

"Sakura-chan, you can't lie to me, I may have not been here for five years, but I know you…come on… tell me."

"Well, I have been really lonely… and depressed."

"Why so?" he asked softly.

"Because you all left me. I know Kakashi-sensei was still here, but I mean after you and Sasuke left… I just threw myself in to training and working in the hospital… he went on missions. Just recently have I started missions again as the medical ninja on the team."

"Have you dated?"

"No… I never allowed time for anything other than training and working. Why?"

"Well, I am trying to figure out where you are with the whole Sasuke thing. Do you still have hope for him? Are you still hung up on him?" Naruto asked with a worried look in his eye.

"Honestly?" she sighed as she looked down. "I know that he is a lost cause and it saddens me. I miss the way things use to be. I was naïve enough to think that _that_ was happy… but I know now that it wasn't, that it was an illusion of mine because I wanted to be happy. I must have made you miserable… I was too wrapped up in what Sasuke thought of me to notice you… and I kind of regret that now. You are what I always hoped _he_ would be…"

"Sakura-chan… I…"

She knew where he was going with what he started. He was about to say something about Yuri.

"You have Yuri… and when you spoke of her, as sad as I was that I lost my chance, it made me happy. I am so thankful that you found someone. I was so worried about you being alone… and now you aren't."

There was a bit of a silence between them. But it didn't feel awkward at all. It was a comfort between friends.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah I do. She's great. I think you and her would get along."

"Tell me about her… I want to know more about the love of your life."

Naruto blushed hard. He had never really thought of Yuri as that. But it was nice. When he heard Sakura say that, he knew it was true. It made him miss her all the more.

"She's great. She's everything that I could have wanted. She's a kunoichi, so she can keep me in line… and she does _very_ well…" he said with a smile and a distant look in his eyes.

"What does she look like?"

" She's beautiful…"

Sakura just sat there and waited for him to continue with his description, but I never came. He just sort of sat there with a big smile on his face.

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry… I was just thinking of her. I don't know, she's tall, long white hair… light blue eyes… I mean words don't do her justice. You'd have to see her."

"And when would that be?"

"I'm not sure. Since I am back for now, I mean we are starting missions back up tomorrow… it depends when I can go see her."

"I guess I'll never meet her then… Tsunade-shishou is a damn slave driver now."

"I bet she doesn't even touch Jiraiya… for such a laid back person, he can be _insane _when it comes to training and mission type things. You would never peg him as such though… damn pervert is probably peeping somewhere."

"More than likely. If he gets caught by shishou, I'll see him tonight in the hospital… oh crap! I have duty at the hospital _now_!"

Sakura jumped out of the hot spring and ran towards the house. She had her hand in the air waving and yelling as she went. Naruto couldn't make out her goodbyes. He just sat in the hot spring enjoying the silence.

"Hmm… I wonder if Kakashi wants to work on the temple today? I think I'll go find him." Naruto said to himself as he got up and started walking to the house.

Naruto and Kakashi spent the rest of the day working on the temple in memory of Minato and Kushina. It was a very peaceful time. Kakashi had opened up a little more to Naruto about the two. He told him a few stories that always made him laugh. All in all, it was a good day.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura and Naruto sat outside of Tsunade's office waiting on Kakashi. The two had been about ten minutes early and now it was going on two hours of tardiness, courtesy of Kakashi.

"Oi! I didn't think that he would be _this_ late after everything!" Naruto complained.

"He never shows up on time! _Still!_ I don't even know why I bother showing up on time anymore. All we do is sit for _at least_ two hours." Sakura added in agreement with her teammate.

"I wonder what our first mission will be?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Heh! Probably tracking down Kakashi's lazy ass!"

"Close, _real_ close." Kakashi said with a smile evident in his eye.

"Man, you seriously need to wake up earlier. What the hell did you do when you were ANBU?" Naruto commented.

Sakura and Naruto stood up and followed Kakashi into the office. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and smirked. Even though Kakashi was two hours late, she welcomed the break.

"Ah, _right on time_, eh Hatake?" she said with sarcasm.

He looked up from his book and started to ramble out one of his lame, overused excuses when she held up her hand.

"Save it. I could give a shit about one of your excuses. Think of something new… anybody who _knows_ you, _knows_ why you are late anyway." She took a breath and continued. "Now, about your mission, before going on it, I wish for a test."

"A test? What do you mean Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"It has been a decent amount of time since you three have worked together. And it's time you showed each other what the others are capable of. And I am feeling oddly _sentimental_."

Tsunade fished out two bells and tossed them to Kakashi.

"Doubt you will be able to read this time Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with confidence.

"Sadly, I think I agree with you there." Kakashi said as he put away his book. "Shame too, I was getting to the good part."

"After the training session, do we leave for the mission?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at their blond teammate. They saw him dead serious. Gone was the loud mouth little boy that they once knew. Naruto was all about business when it came to missions now.

"Hai, your mission will take you to the Mist. I need you three to travel there as ambassadors and deliver these documents to their Mizukage."

"Not that I am complaining Hokage-sama, but why not just send a messenger? Why send three ninja?" Kakashi questioned.

"Ordinarily I would, but it's a show of good faith that I trust them enough no to kill three of my best Shinobi. Plus Naruto is on friendlier terms with the Mist ninja than most. They won't harm him or you if you are with him."

"Humph! My travels to the Mist weren't well known to the Mizukage. And I was _tolerated_ because of Yuri. She can be damn scary when she's pissed." Naruto explained.

"So you had a _girl_ protecting you?" Kakashi's eye crinkled as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"I'll have you know that she is on par with our ANBU…" Naruto looked at Kakashi and seemed to know what was coming next. "ANBU who are in their _prime_"

"Well, I can't wait to meet her!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, if you three are ready, you have a _test_ to take." Tsunade said with a smirk. "And I think I'll watch _this_ one."

**-End-**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Journey to the Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing. I really appreciate the feed back! I just wanted to let every one know, I am not perfect when it comes to the whole spelling and grammar thing… English was __not_ _my best subject back in school, high school or college… I don't have a beta reader really… my husband reads them normally and catches things… but I hate to say, I rely on spell-check a lot… so if there are still some errors… I apologize in advance and for the past chapters… I am only human. ____ But please don't let that stop you from reading!_

_Oh, and even though I am not 100 percent certain where this story is going to go, but I do have a rough idea… and I hope that you stick it out…_

_Here is my attempt at a little action. Please, give me some feedback about the action parts… let me know how this came out! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Seventeen: Journey to the Mist

Team 7 made their way to their old training grounds with Tsunade in tow. The three that were participating in the 'test' were in the zone. They all were ready and cautious about the others. The biggest mystery to them would be Naruto. Naruto had been MIA for five years and they really had no idea what he was capable of. Kakashi had tried to get some information out of Jiraiya.

"_Hey, Jiraiya-sama, what has Naruto been up to for these last years? What's he have in his arsenal?" Kakashi asked._

"_Can you keep a secret Kakashi?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good, so I can I." Jiraiya said with an evil smirk._

"Kakashi-_sensei_ are you ready?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone. He was trying to get an early rise out of Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to pick up on the tactic.

"As soon as you are Namikaze-_sama_."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He reached behind him into a pouch and pulled out a pair of gloves. They looked almost just like the standard ninja gloves, however they were longer. They reached Naruto's elbows. Kakashi took note of the metal plates on the back of the hand and the almost fin-like ones on the side of both arms. Naruto fixed his gloves and rolled his shoulders back. He looked at Sakura and gave her a big smile. "You ready Sakura-chan?"

"Bet your ass I am. Let's do this." She rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate and readied himself. "Remember, intent to kill… Go."

Before Kakashi's Sharingan could catch him, Naruto vanished in a yellow blur. Kakashi's eyes widened. Sakura used the chance to hide herself well. She knew that he was distracted. She looked up in a tree and saw Naruto sitting on a branch looking rather amused at Kakashi's reaction.

All of a sudden, six Narutos walked from the bushes and surround Kakashi.

"I see you are still a fan of the clones… but I have to ask. Have you mastered it? Is that what I thought it was?"

"No that was not it. I feel no need to reveal that just yet." One of the clones spoke up.

"Then what was it?"

"That? It was a mind trick. Movement a very high speed in addition to the yellow inside of my battle jacket… it makes the mind _think_ that it is the hirashin. But it is by no means so."

The clones around Kakashi started to walk around him, slowly at first but then picking up speed as they went. They all threw up the battle jacket and it seemed like Kakashi was in the middle of a yellow hurricane. The bright color could be very distracting to a common enemy. But it could not fool the Sharingan.

"This is pointless Naruto, I thought you of _all_ people would know the workings of this eye." He said with a smirk. And he was practically singing, "I can _see_ you."

The Naruto in the tree looked down at Sakura. He gave her a nod and she knew that she had an opening. Naruto had purposely drawn all attention to him so she would have a chance.

She watched in awe as Kakashi was waiting for Naruto to do something amazing. He may be able to see into the moves, but he was so wrapped up in to thinking about Naruto, he forgot about Sakura and there fore, never even looked for the _'underneath the underneath'_ that he always preached about.

The Naruto clones began to close in on Kakashi. Kakashi could feel them closing in and he knew that he would have to get out. He never picked up on the subtle movements of the clones. They had been herding him towards the bushes, closer to the waiting Sakura.

Finally, Kakashi shushined out of the ever shrinking circle of Narutos and landed just where Naruto had wanted.

"That was pointless Naruto! I thought you would have picked up something better than that for Jiraiya… I'm disappointed." Kakashi replied with a bit of disgust. He knew that Naruto was holding back and it drove him crazy.

Sakura jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Kakashi in a hold. She smirked as Naruto landed gracefully from his branch right in front of Kakashi.

"Disappointed you say? Why? You should be proud… we were able to use team work efficiently and we got the bells with ease and we didn't even have to use any nin-jutsu, except for the clones of course." Naruto said smugly.

His projected confidence was a bluff. Both he and Sakura knew that this wouldn't be an easy thing. They knew that Kakashi Hatake wasn't a well-known ninja for no reason. They both were aware of the level of skill that he possessed. They were toying with him so that he would underestimate them. Naruto was amazed at how well Sakura fell in line. When this test was over, he was confident that Team 7 would be better than before.

In a poof of smoke, Sakura was holding a log.

"Tsk, tsk!" Kakashi shook his head as he appeared on the other side of the two. "And I brought out the Sharingan for _this_? You were both better when you were genin."

Naruto never turned around to face Kakashi when he appeared behind him. He looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Taijutsu?" he asked her in a voice that only she could hear.

She returned his smirk. "Love too." She squeezed the log that she was still hugging and it splintered off in to thousands of pieces. She dusted off her hands and took out her gloves.

Naruto turned around to face Kakashi as Sakura walked up next to the blond. He took off his battle jacket and folded it. A clone appeared out of no where and took the jacket from his hands.

"Give this to baa-chan. I don't want to get it dirty." Naruto said to the clone without ever taking his eyes off of Kakashi.

Naruto stood there in his ninja attire. Head to toe in black and mesh. The only color that could be seen on him was his blond hair and blue eyes. Both Naruto and Sakura fell into their taijustu stances.

"Finally." Kakashi said.

The two rushed the older ninja and began to assault him at the same time. Their speed was incredible. Kakashi never knew that Sakura could move this fast and he still wondered how fast Naruto really was. Kakashi was absolutely on the defensive.

Tsunade stood there in awe of Naruto and Sakura. It was like they were reading each other's minds. The flow of movements looked like they were dancing. Every punch thrown was in response to the punch the other just threw. Tsunade smiled and thought to herself, _"Now this is what teamwork is supposed to look like." _As Hokage she couldn't be prouder of her ninja. She knew that Kakashi would sync up with them as well. Watching them was something that was mesmerizing. She didn't even notice Jiraiya walk up behind her.

"Hey, hime…" he walked over and observed the match. He laughed softly. "He's come a long way huh?"

"Yes, he's incredible. He hasn't even done anything really… just some clones and now taijutsu. But I can't get over how well Sakura and he work together."

"He hasn't used anything but clones? And I thought he would want to show off. That kid has a mind like a sponge. He was and still is always eager to learn knew jutsu. He'll have a field day in Minato's library."

"He hasn't gone in there yet?" Tsunade questioned.

"He has, but he hasn't read too much yet."

The two Sannin fell silent as they watched the match some more. Kakashi was starting to get tired. He knew he had to take on of the two out. Logically, Sakura was the best choice because she was the easier of the two to pick off. Naruto knew this and was not giving him a chance to do what he wanted.

"Hey Kakashi, how about we kick this up some more?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he noticed the metal plates on Naruto's gloves started to glow blue. The fin-like plates on the arms began to grow and sharpen. It was at that moment he realized why he had the plates manipulated into the shape that they were. He had thought that they were strictly for defense, but they were also for offense. They were chakra blades. All Naruto had to do was pump a little of his chakra into them and then they were deadly.

"Chakra blades?" Kakashi questioned. He quickly pulled out two kunai in order to block. He knew that the blades could go through the kunai, but that was all he had on him. He had never thought Naruto would have such a weapon.

Kakashi began to focus more on Naruto and less on Sakura. The minute that he turned his back to her, it was over. Naruto was in the process of bringing both blades down on his at once. Kakashi raised his kunai to brace for the impact. And then there was nothing.

He looked at Naruto who had deactivated his blades. Naruto had an ear to ear grin on his face. Kakashi blinked. He turned and saw Sakura jingling the bells. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Awe, sensei, I thought it would have taken longer than that!" Sakura said in a fake whine.

"It's okay Kakashi, you can admit it. You underestimated us didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra blades? Yeah I would say so!" Kakashi groaned as he pulled his hitai-ate down over his eye. "I'm impressed by you two though. You rarely gave me any openings… and when you did I think they were on purpose. You both have improved greatly."

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out into the clearing where the three ninja were standing.

"Damn impressive you three." Tsunade said as she handed back Naruto's battle jacket. "Didn't want to get it dirty? It _is_ a battle jacket."

"Hai, I know that. But this wasn't a real battle was it?" Naruto said with a smirk. He unfolded the jacket and put it back on. "Now what about our mission?"

"Calm down Naruto. We all know the reason why you are so excited about this mission… but let us catch our breath." Kakashi said as he was trying to steady his breathing.

"Heh, don't lump me in with you sensei! I don't need to catch my breath." Sakura snorted at the older ninja.

"Okay you three. Here are the documents that you need to deliver. Make sure that you three get these to the Mizukage himself. Wait for a reply, but there is no need to rush it. But don't take forever. I need to know the Mizukage's response to those documents. You are to be peaceful and not engage the ninjas unless it is absolutely necessary. You are ambassadors of Konoha, understand?" Tsunade explained.

"Hai!" they all replied in unison.

"So these are the treaties? Naruto asked.

"Well, they are more like negotiations towards a treaty." Tsunade said as she winked at Naruto. "So it looks like you may be making a few more trips to the Mist in the future."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama… no objections here."

"Good! Now you all go get ready, you leave in an hour."

"How about you show up on time Kakashi?" Naruto said with a tone that showed his level of seriousness.

"Will do." Kakashi looked at Naruto and knew that he was anxious to get to the Mist to see his lady. He knew that that was something that you didn't mess with. Never come between a man and his woman, even more so when they were both powerful ninjas.

Sakura and Kakashi vanished, leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Hey brat! You get to see your woman eh? I want details!" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell Yuri-chan that." Naruto replied.

"No! Never mind! I was only kidding… I don't want to know anything!" Jiraiya was trying desperately to back track his words. He did not want to piss Yuri off. He knew better.

"I _must_ meet this girl!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Now if you two would excuse me. I have to prepare for a mission." Naruto said before he shushined out of the clearing.

"So, where are you going to stay while he is gone?" Tsunade asked her old friend.

"What do you mean? I'll stay on the compound."

"Doesn't he activate the blood seals when he leaves?"

"Oh crap… I have to catch him!" Jiraiya vanished.

Naruto was in his room packing for the mission. Ever since he became proficient with sealing, he never brought a pack. Everything was in scrolls. He would organize everything into different scrolls, and then seal them all into one bigger scroll and carry that with him. That was the bonus of the vest that Jiraiya had given him. There were plenty of scroll pouches. He was just about done when Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"You know you don't have to do that if I am alone." He replied.

"You mean I don't ever since Yuri-san."

"_Always_ a pervert?" Naruto sighed. "What-cha need Daifu?"

"You just need to embrace your inner perverted-ness. You are a man… you think that way I know you do. But anyway, are you going to activate the seals while you are gone?"

"Yeah I was." Naruto replied.

"That's fine… I need to check on the network and do some research. You will probably be home before me. Good luck and tell Yuri-san I said hello."

"Will do Daifu, watch yourself out there." Naruto told the older man. "I won't be there to bail your ass out this time if anything goes wrong. And please stay the hell away from Hebi _and_ Akatsuki?"

"You do know that I can handle myself don't you? I mean who the hell you think taught you everything you know?"

"Don't do that, I know you are more than capable. But I just worry. You are all the family I have left..." he stopped as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked into his eyes and saw the emotion swimming in them. Naruto had been with him for the last five years and was scared to lose him. Understandable after everything.

"I will. See you soon. You know how to reach me if you need me." Jiraiya said.

"Same here…" Naruto turned and made his way out of the room. He had a stop to make as he waited for Jiraiya to gather some things.

Naruto walked to the small temple that he and Kakashi had built. He sat down in front of the memorial and began his meditation. During this time, he felt like his parents were there even more. When he sat there in silence, he thought that he could hear them whispering in his ear. But it was always just a warm breeze.

He felt as Jiraiya chakra signature left the compound. He finished his prayer and stood up. He stretched and made his way out of the compound. He activated the seals and shushined out the front gate.

Sakura was waiting on the two men. Naruto made it next, and thankfully, Kakashi was on time. They began their trek to the Village hidden in the Mist. Naruto found himself traveling with a smile on his face. He was excited to be returning to the Mist.

Their trip to the Mist was some what boring. There were no problems on the way. Being ninja, they were able to travel quicker due to their high levels of speed. They made it to the shipping docks in a third of the time that it would take a civilian. They paid for their tickets on to the ferry barge and boarded. The ride across was just a boring and uneventful as the trek on foot.

It had taken them three days to reach the outside of the village. Naruto knew how they operated in the Mist. There was an area where they would be watched and followed. Then they would be stopped and dealt with accordingly. But he had no idea who might be on guard. But there was one thing that could always be counted on. And that was the mist.

"Sakura, Kakashi, be on guard. Remember, we are ambassadors right now." Naruto said the last part louder, as if it were to be overheard by anyone who might be following them.

They two tensed a bit and nodded. As they closed in on the gates of the city, the mist began to thicken. Kakashi looked around as did Sakura.

"I remember this mist, Zabuza used this mist." Sakura said.

"Not exactly." Naruto said. He was trying to get a feel of who was on their trail and how many. He could only pick up one signature and he smirked. He was looking around for the ninja. "This is a _bit_ different than that of Zabuza, it's thicker."

As they continued on they were stopped by a chilling voice. It was a light voice, possibly a female voice. But even though it was a light voice, it was still a very chilling voice.

"There are eight targets…throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, _the heart_.." a chilling laugh was heard. "So _many_ too choose from… what to do?"

"Th-that was what he said. Almost word for word… what's going on?" Sakura said, he voice laced with fear. She remembered that mist and not being able to see who was speaking or where they would strike.

"Sakura, be calm." Kakashi told her.

"I think… if I _had _to choose… I'd say…_the heart._" Naruto replied out loud.

"Oh really?" the voice replied out of the mist. "So be it…Naru-kun."

They heard the sound of movement, followed by a thud. They stiffened because they still didn't know what was going on. The mist began to lift and Sakura and Kakashi searched around for the blond. They saw him on the ground, pinned by a mysterious kunoichi who obviously belonged to the chilling voice. The ninja was holding a short sword right over Naruto's heart.

The mist was almost completely gone. The remaining two leaf ninja relaxed a great deal when they saw the famous fox like grin on his face as he gazed up at the female on his chest.

She was beautiful to say the least. She had long, silvery-white hair that was in a loose braid, draped over her shoulder. The color of her hair contrasted her tanned skin. She was a medium height with a lean build. Just by her look you could tell that she was light on her feet. She was clad in gear that looked similar to the ANBU of the leaf except her hands were taped all the way to her elbows with black tape.

"Yuri-chan, you really should put that away before you hurt someone."

"Well, well, well…a leaf hitai-ate? Naru-kun what have you been up to since your last visit?"

"All in good time, Yuri-chan… now please, can you let me up?" Naruto asked nicely.

"Not until you pay the toll…" she giggle as she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips. She bent down to his ear and whispered. "I really missed you."

She stood and placed her short sword back in its scabbard that rested on her low back. She held her hand out to Naruto. He took it and hopped up with ease. Yuri turned and looked at Sakura and Kakashi. She examined them showing no emotion. She walked up too the two Leaf Shinobi. It was like her crystal ice blue eyes were looking into their soul. They started to get a little nervous the closer she got. She stopped short of three feet in front of them and then gave them a smile worthy of Naruto.

"Good to meet you Sakura-san and Kakashi-san! I have heard so much about you both!"

Sakura, relieved that she was nice, offered her smile.

"Yuri-san, good too meet you too! Naruto did try to talk about you, but he kind of got tongue tied." Sakura said.

"He was right… you don't seem like the kind of person I would want to piss off." Kakashi said as he crinkled his eye to show his smile.

"Heh… did I mention that she was trained as an assassin by none other than Zabuza Momochi?"

"Naru-kun! Don't tell everyone that! They are supposed to look at me and not know that!"

"Yuri-chan! I told you we fought your old sensei, that whole _'eight targets… what to do'_ bit gave it away… they would have asked. I know Sakura-chan was thinking it!"

Yuri turned to face Sakura with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I wanted too…I just had to think of a way to ask. But thankfully Naruto still has a big mouth from time to time… saved me the trouble."

"That he does." Yuri looked up at him and smiled. "But now to my task at hand." Her smile faded and a serious look replaced it. "Please state your name and business here in Kirigakure."

"We are Konohagakure ninja, acting as ambassadors on the behalf of the Godaime Hokage. We request an audience with the Mizukage in order to present him with these documents, in hopes of starting negotiations for an alliance between Kiri and Konoha." Kakashi said.

Yuri nodded. "Hai, follow me ambassadors. I will bring you to Mizukage-sama."

**-End-**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Meeting the Mizukage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Just a little FYI: Gustav is on his way to La! So hopefully he won't be a bitch like Katrina… I will try to continue on even with a hurricane! Not promising anything though… if I lose power, I will continue the old fashion way… pen and paper! Then I'll type and upload when the power comes back!_

_This one is a little shorter than the last few… sorry about that. I am having some writer's block still. Hope you enjoy! Please review! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Eighteen: Meeting the Mizukage

Yuri guided them through the mist the rest of the way. When they reached the gate they were greeted by two more ninja who were standing guard. The two mist guards bowed to Yuri.

"Yuri-sama, what is the nature of your guests visit?" the first guard asked.

"They are here for an audience with Mizukage-sama. I will escort them. Please have someone take over my watch. I think Aiji-sama will be available."

"Hai, Yuri-sama." The guard said before he bowed and sent for Aiji.

"This way please." Yuri said.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi followed her through the village. She was very popular and well known in the village. People would nod and say hello to her, but no one approached her because they knew she was on duty. It was in the way she presented herself. She looked kind yet tough, friendly yet you knew not to cross her.

As they reached the Mizukage's tower, the number of ninja had drastically increased. It seemed to the Leaf ninja, that the people in the Mist didn't want to take the chance of anything happening to their leader. It seemed like something might have happened.

"Yuri-san, is security usually this high around the tower?" Sakura asked as she tried not to bump into people.

"No, not normally this high. There was a recent incident. But as a Shinobi from another village, I am not allowed to speak of it with you. Please don't think me rude, but I must follow orders." She replied.

"I don't. I understand completely. My curiosity just gets the better of me sometime. I apologize for asking." Sakura said.

"There is no need for that Sakura-san. I would have done the same." Yuri said as she continued on through the tower with the others in tow. "Here we are the level of the Mizukage's office. Due to recent events, we ask that you allow us to search you."

"Certainly Yuri-san." Kakashi said.

Normally, none of them would agree to being searched, it seemed to be a lack of trust, but being there mainly as an ambassador, they agreed. Once they were cleared, Yuri brought them down the hall and had them sit.

"I will speak with Mizukage-sama and let him know that you are here. Please wait here for my return." She looked at Naruto. "Please do not roam… it wouldn't be wise."

Naruto looked at her and pretended to be hurt. She gave him a pleading look and he sighed.

"We shall await you right here." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you." She turned and entered the office.

As the three sat there, they watched as many guards roamed the halls. They couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Obviously it was huge, possibly an attack against the Mizukage. Maybe they would find out from the mizukage when they spoke with him.

Yuri came out of the office after about ten minutes. She motioned for them to follow her into the office. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura entered to office of the Mizukage and they bowed.

"Mizukage-sama, thank you for seeing us." Naruto said as he stepped forward. "We are here as ambassadors on behalf of the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade. I have some documents from her. She is wishing to begin negotiations with you and your village. She wishes to have Kiri as allies, both economically and strategically."

The Mizukage looked at the three shinobi standing in front of him. His eyes then fell upon Naruto. He studied the young man's features very carefully.

"You, the ninja who just spoke… you look very familiar. What is your name?" the Mizukage asked.

Naruto bowed again. "Mizukage-sama, I am Naruto Namikaze."

"Namikaze? I thought the Namikaze name to be a thing of the past. How is it that you are a Namikaze?"

"My father was a Namikaze, Mizukage-sama. He was the Yondaime of the Leaf."

"Minato Namikaze was your father? How can that be? He, his wife and his child are dead… it is common knowledge that they died when the Kyuubi attacked your village."

"Mizukage-sama, if you would forgive an old man's stories. Sarutobi-sama said that I died as well to protect me from those who hated my father. I only found out five years ago. But I promise you that I am a Namikaze. The Leaf has recognized it."

"Well then, I am honored to have you here. I have also heard of you as you were named before, as Uzumaki. Just because you may think that I was unaware of you being in my village before does not mean that it is true." The Mizukage told the young man. "Now then, Yuri, please give me the documents."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama." Yuri said as she walked over to Naruto and accepted the documents. After placing them on his desk, she bowed and returned to her spot.

"Namikaze-san, please do not take offense, but I have to be careful. A missing-nin recently tried to assassinate me. Thanks to Yuri-san, he was unsuccessful."

"No offense taken. It was lucky that you have such talented kunoichi to protect you Mizukage-sama."

"That we are. I will read these documents and get back with you in three days. Is that acceptable for Hokage-sama?"

"Hai, it is. We shall await your summons." Naruto said with respect.

"Please, make yourselves at home here in Kiri; I will have a hotel arranged for you three. If there is anything that you need, please let Yuri know. She will be your guide for your visit."

"You are most gracious Mizukage-sama" Sakura said with a smile and a bow.

"Yuri, please show them to the hotel. Your guard duty will be taken care of while the Leaf ambassadors are here." The mizukage said. "You are dismissed."

The four ninja bowed and followed Yuri out of the room. Once she was told that she was to be their guide, she relaxed. Even though she was still on duty, she had no need to be on high alert. She led them to one of the nicest hotels in the village.

"This is the hotel that Mizukage-sama reserves for his guests. They will take good care of you here." Yuri explained.

Yuri and the three Leaf ninja walked up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome! If Yuri-san is with you then you must be guests of the Mizukage."

"Hai, Iku-san, they are here as ambassadors from Konoha." Yuri said.

"We are very pleased to have you here. We will have three of our rooms ready for you in no time!"

"Please, two rooms will do just fine. Naruto and I can share." He gave Naruto a sly semi-perverted look. "We do not want to take advantage of the Mizukage's generosity." Kakashi said.

"Hai, two rooms then. Please, give us at least an hour to prepare everything. I am Iku; if you need anything please let me know." She said with a bow.

"Thank you Iku-san, we will return later. I wish to show them around town." Yuri said with a smile.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi followed Yuri once more. She led them through the entire village, showing them the finer parts of the village. Naruto seemed a little bored by it, being as he has been to the Mist several times. Kakashi had been to the Mist a few times on some missions, so it was nothing new to him either. But Sakura was in awe of how pretty it was.

"Would the guys mind if we stopped by my house so I can change? If I am going to be hanging out with you guys for three days, I would rather be a little more comfortable." Yuri asked.

"I never turn down a trip to your house…" Naruto said with a sly little grin on his face.

"Not now Naru!" she fussed him as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto, keeping his nose in his book. He gave a little giggle and elbowed Naruto in the side.

"So, Naruto… will I be enjoying that nice hotel room alone?" Kakashi whispered. "you know that is why I asked for _two_ rooms instead of _three_… I thought yours might be ­_empty_."

"Not if she hears you… and then _you_ will be in a hospital because Sakura-chan wouldn't even be able to heal you. Did ero-daifu not warn you?" Naruto questioned.

"About what?" Kakashi asked.

"Just watch…" Naruto said. "Yuri-chan, Jiraiya sends his best… he told me to tell you hi!"

"That _perverted_ old man?! I'm sure he said something else! When the hell will he _ever_ learn?" Yuri yelled. She continued to mumble about perverts.

"She hates perverts… and Icha Icha… she hasn't said anything to you yet… she's being nice since you are considered an _ambassador_."

Kakashi nodded and put away his book. "Dually noted."

They made it to her house quickly. She preferred to live on the outskirts of town. Her house was small but cozy. And the light mist that surrounded it gave it a fairy tale like quality. She ushered them in and shut the door.

"I will be just a moment… please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Yuri said as she disappeared off to the right. She came back out a few minutes later and didn't look all that much different than before.

Her idea of _more comfortable_ was to take off her lightly armored body vest and replace it with a long sleeve mesh shirt. She still had her black tank on under it, and instead of tighter fitting pants, she now opted for looser black ninja pants. she still had some of her ninja gear though.

"So all you did was put on different ninja gear and lose the short sword?" Kakashi said without thinking.

"Yea… is there something wrong with that Kakashi-san?" Yuri said in a serious tone.

"No… that is perfectly alright."

"I thought so. And besides, I never go _anywhere_ without my sword… I just sealed it away so it wouldn't be in the way… see…_comfort_!" Yuri said with a big smile.

Yuri showed them all around the village. The whole time her and Naruto talked and caught up about what they had been up to in the last few months. The two would tell them stories of when Naruto came into town. The four of them had a nice time. The sight of them together made Sakura and Kakashi happy. They were glad that Naruto had found someone who obviously cared about him and didn't hate him for what he was.

**-End-**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Well, it is Saturday and Gustav will be in the Gulf tomorrow so I am trying to get you one more chapter. Looks like he will be a bitch…_

_Sorry that this is another shorter one. But I really hope that you enjoy it! _

_Oh… there is a poll in my profile… please check it out and vote!! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Nineteen: Alone Time

After spending a whole night and the next day with Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto and Yuri were dying to spend time together, just the two of them. It wasn't even to _be together_ in that sense… but there was a way that they were when they were alone that was just one of the most comforting things. They could sit in the same room and not say a word, but they were at peace. It was amazing how they connected.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Kakashi? Would it be alright with you two if Yuri and I were able to spend some time together, alone?" Naruto asked.

"_Alone_?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yuri picked up on the perverted nature of what was just said. She turned quickly around and was almost nose to nose with the Jônin.

"Excuse me Kakashi-san, but if I didn't _know_ any better, I would say that you have _Jiraiya like tendencies_…which could be very dangerous to your health." Yuri said in a dangerous tone.

Kakashi swallowed hard. He was trying to reign in his reaction to the massive amount of killer intent that was leaking off of the lean kunoichi that was standing in front of him. Sakura watched in amazement as the women seemed to hold this power of Kakashi and apparently Jiraiya as well.

"Yuri-san, please excuse Kakashi and his mouth. He doesn't realize that it _could_ be the death of him one of these days. We understand that you two haven't seen each other in a while and would like to be alone. Enjoy the night." Sakura said with a bow.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Yuri replied.

"Yes, thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said with one of his huge smiles.

Naruto walked over to Yuri and placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked off, leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone. She looked at her sensei.

"You know, for someone as smart as you, you are really stupid sometimes." Sakura said while shaking her head.

"My dear Sakura, I have no idea what you mean by that statement." Kakashi retorted. He was trying to act like the little _conversation_ never happened.

"Oh shut up! You can at least pay for dinner." She snapped.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you owe me. If I wouldn't have stepped in, you'd be in the hospital because of Yuri-san." Sakura said. "Now come on… I'm hungry."

Kakashi, knowing that there was no way to get out of this because in fact, he did owe her. He sighed and followed Sakura as she walked to a restaurant. He started to think about Naruto. He sighed out loud and caught Sakura's attention.

"What's the matter now?" Sakura asked.

"I was just thinking… you know how they say that a man will find someone that is like their mother?"

"Sure… I guess… but I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well…Naruto may have never known his mother, but he sure did pick a woman who would make Kushina proud." Kakashi replied in a lazy manner. "They will definitely be the next 'Minato and Kushina'".

"Kakashi-sensei, you knew his parents?"

"Yes, very well. His father was my sensei. And his mother, well she was like a surrogate to me."

"I've always wondered what his parents were like."

"Well, they were good people…_really_ good people."

- - xXxXx - -

Yuri and Naruto made it back to her little house. Once they walked in and shut the door, Yuri spun around so fast and launched herself into Naruto's arms. He embraced her tightly.

"Yuri-chan? Are you okay?

"I am now. I have really just missed you so much. I wish that we were in the same village. I hate when you are away. I know that you can more than handle yourself, but I just worry that you might never come back."

He pulled away a little so he could see her face.

"Why would I not come back?" he asked.

"I don't know… something could happen to you… or you just might forget me."

"Yuri-chan, I could _never_ forget you. You are the reason I fight so hard… so I can come back to you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

He picked her up and hugged her tighter. They stood there for a minute, content to be in each others arms, until a loud familiar noise broke the silence. Naruto's stomach let out a giant growl.

"Naru-kun… hungry?"

"Maybe just a little." He answered with an ear to ear grin. "Take-out?"

"Sure, as long as it's not ramen."

"Awe, but Yuri-chan!"

she looked him in the eye and wiggled her index finger at him.

"Don't whine… its unbecoming _Namikaze-sama_." She said with a hint of playfulness and seduction.

Naruto eyed her up and down with a huge smirk on his face. He knew where it was leading, and this was always fun.

"Can you ever forgive me Yuri-chan?" he said back with the same attitude.

"I don't know… maybe. What's in it for me?" she said, her smile was beginning to rival Naruto's.

"Oh, don't play stupid… you _know_ what's in it for you…"

She stopped for a minute when a bewildered look consumed her face. She crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her chin as if pondering what it could be.

"Hmm, will you give me… a back rub" she asked innocently.

"No…" he said.

"And why not?" she said defensively.

"You know you never let me _rub_ your _back_." He said matter of factually.

"True… very true."

She walked up to him. She loved the way his eyes soaked in every thing. She loved when he watched her, taking in the way her hips swished from side to side. She ran her hands up his stomach and settled them around his neck. She drew herself into his neck and inhaled his scent. She lightly exhaled and felt him shiver as the hot air from her mouth made contact with his skin. Yuri brought her hands down around the front of his black vest. She unzipped it slowly, never breaking eye contact.

As it hit the floor, she pecked him on the lips. When she pulled back she licked her lips and smirked.

"But I do let you rub…_other things_."

He reached his arms around her and pulled her close. His hands roaming up and down her back lightly, the whole time sending shivers down her spine. His hands made one more pass down her back and settled on her butt. One hand on each side, he grabbed her by they butt and picked her up. She threw her legs around his waist and grabbed on to his neck.

Yuri straightened her back, thrusting her breasts into Naruto's face. He tried to capitalize on the moment and nuzzled his head in between them. As soon as he responded, she shied away. He looked up in to her crystal ice blue eyes. They could both see the desire burning in the other's eyes.

"But Naru-kun, I thought you were hungry?" she said, feigning concern.

She knew she had him, hook, line and sinker. She looked deep in to his blue eyes and bit her lip. That was the one move that threw him over the edge.

"Oh but Yuri-chan… I can always eat you." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

She squealed with excitement as he carried her into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and threw her on the bed. He got on all fours and crawled over her. He locked lips with her as they struggled for dominance over each other.

Naruto ended up on his back. He wiggled up to the head of the bed, put his head on the pillows and then laced his fingers together behind his head. Yuri started to pout.

"But Naru… you said…"

"Don't whine…you'll get what you want… but first… strip…_now."_

- - xXxXx - -

After wearing each other out, they stayed there in bed. Both naked bodies touching. Yuri's head was on naruto's chest, rising and falling with his breathing. Naruto lay there, with a look of contentment on his face, thinking about Yuri as he play with her hair.

"Naruto, I'm worried."

"Yuri-chan… there is nothing to be worried about… I won't forget you... i…"

"As happy as I am that you won't, that's not what has me worried."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't say for sure… it's just something that I feel. Something in my bones. Something big is going to happen. I just know it." Yuri said with a serious concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that I shouldn't tell you this… but it concerns you too. Even the Leaf… the Mizukage was very vague on saying anything about the missing-nin that tried to kill him… you know him."

"Uchiha?"

"No… but good as. He was my old teammate, not yours."

"Suigetsu."

"Yes. I don't know what they are planning… no one knows. But I do know that Lady Tsunade pick a good time to offer an alliance. I don't think Mizukage-sama will turn it down. He knows about the Uchiha's defection. He knows that we can join together to make this end."

"And it will… I will stop him this time…"

"That's what worries me. I know how you feel about the Uchiha… I feel the same way… you know that. On some levels we are so alike… we have felt some of the same things… we have both lost a teammate that was like our brother… but when this is all said and done… there is one thing that I _refuse_ to lose…"

"What's that?" he asked even though he knew the answer. Because if he was asked that same question, his answer would be the same.

"You."

Yuri has always been the strong type. There wasn't much that could tear down her defenses. If there was one person who could do that, it was Naruto. She looked at him as tears began to flow down her face. Naruto wiped them away.

"Yuri…you won't lose me. I'm not going to leave you like that."

"How can you say that? We are ninja… that's not a promise you can make."

"Yes it is."

"How? How can you make a promise like that?"

"Its simple… it's because I love you."

Yuri was stunned. Even though they both _knew_ how they felt, neither of them had said it before. And Naruto had just said it. She felt as if her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She gazed at the man that was holding her.

"I love you too, Naru."

"I've waited a while to say that… and it felt good."

She hugged him tight again. She put her head back on his chest. Once again, that noise broke the silence. It was like his stomach waited for these moments so it could ruin them. He started to laugh. She looked at him and joined him in laughing.

"How about that take-out now?" he asked with a cheesy grin.

"Sure thing Naru… I'll be back." Yuri smiled as she kissed him on the head.

**-End-**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Mutual Benefits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Whoo-hoo… made it through Gustav with minor house damage. AND I am lucky enough to have all utilities up and running. Now just waiting too see what they other three will do… Ike has me a little nervous. Any who…_

_Thank you to the voters, as always. I still wish more would review. This is Chapter Twenty… and the last time I checked I had only 23 reviews… :{ _

_Oh… and there is still a poll in my profile… please check it out and vote!! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty: Mutual Benefits

Naruto and Yuri laid together in the bed. Naruto was convinced that when she slept by his side that _that_ was the best sleep ever. He felt at ease having her next to him. Yuri, of course, would argue the same thing, but for different reasons. Not only did Naruto become the human equivalent of a teddy bear, but he was always warm. And nights in the Mist could get chilly.

As always, Naruto began to stir first. He looked down to see Yuri nuzzled up next to him with her head on his chest. He smiled as he watched her sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he made a clone and quietly ordered it to go begin breakfast.

It wasn't long before the smells of breakfast started to make its way into the bedroom. He watched as Yuri began to move slowly. Her nose scrunched as she smelled for coffee.

"I see you. I know that you are up Yuri-chan."

"No I'm not. I don't smell coffee." She said as she shook her head vigorously.

Just as she said that, a clone walked in the bedroom and handed her a cup.

"The food is ready." And with that being said, the clone disappeared.

"Naru-kun, you really shouldn't create clones when you are naked."

"And why not? I really didn't think that _you_ would mind." He said with a big grin.

She continued to sip on her coffee.

"Well, it does me no good to tell them to put on clothes when I do. I swear... it's like sometimes I really don't even understand my own clones. They don't behave like other people's clones."

Yuri stood up and the covers slid off of her, revealing her naked body. She could feel his eyes on her body as she walked across the room. When she reached the door she removed a large shirt from the back of the door. After successfully putting it on, she turned to him.

"Naru, please… it's like you forget that it is _you_ who are different from everybody else, my love." She said tenderly. "Now, I'm hungry. Let's eat before my stomach starts making noises like yours."

Naruto got up and followed her after putting on his pants. He joined her in the kitchen and they ate breakfast in silence. Once breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned, they decided it was time to get ready.

Naruto showered first and was dressed quickly after. Yuri was right behind him with a quick shower. He sat there amazed at how fast she was. She had finished dressing and was now looking at him oddly.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at me like that?" Yuri questioned.

"Nothing is wrong Yuri-chan. I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have a woman like you. You shower and dress faster than some guys." Naruto replied.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Hell yeah! The women of Konoha could take a lesson from you. Especially Sakura. Sheesh, she use to take _forever_ getting ready for missions. Always had to look good for the damn Uchiha…" Naruto started to mumble.

"Bitter are we?" she asked. Naruto stopped and looked up at her. "Good. Cause if I didn't know any better I would think that you might still have a thing for her."

Naruto paled. He didn't want her to think such things because they were the furthest from the truth.

"No. I don't. That was the past. When I met you, it was like Sakura who?" Naruto said seriously.

"Yea, you better kiss ass… but that's a good thing. Cause now I don't have to kill her."

Naruto looked up at her.

"You see…that's why I love you Yuri-chan. You take everything in stride."

"Kind of have to when dealing with you, don't I?"

"And why is that?"

"You are to damn random at times. Makes you learn to roll with the punches you know."

Naruto smiled as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey? Don't you have some vacation time coming up?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I want you to come to Konoha. I want you to see my house and meet my friends."

"Oh… meet the friends? Isn't that something you do with a _girlfriend_? Show her off?"

"Sure is! And I can't wait to show you off." He pulled her super tight and whispered in her ear. "I know that it is harder because was are so far away, but I do want you in my life. And I want to date only you. And I want you to date only me. Is that okay with you?"

She looked into his bright blue eyes. She held his gaze and smiled.

"It is perfect. It's only been you, ever since our first date."

"Really? Me too."

The leaned into kiss each other. When their lips were just about to touch, they were interrupted by a loud knowing at the door. They both cracked an eye and looked at the door. They heard nothing so they tried to finish their kiss. There it was again. This time, the knocking was louder and faster.

Yuri spun on her heal and headed for the door. She flung it open to see an official messenger from the Mizukage.

"What is it tsukai-san?"

"Please forgive the interruption of your morning Yuri-san, but Mizukage-sama wishes for you and your guests to come to the tower as quickly as you can."

"Hai, return to Mizukage-sama and tell him that we are on our way."

"Hai, Yuri-san." And with that, the messenger shushined out of her yard.

"Why didn't you ask if they talked to Sakura and Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I didn't want him to know that you were alone with me. They would start to ask too many questions."

"Can they not know that we are together?"

"It's not that… I just don't know for sure how the Mizukage is going to reply to the alliance with Konoha. I think that he will take it, but I don't want him to think that I am pushing for it either way. I want to seem neutral in the matter. If he thought that I was partial, then it might not go so smoothly. That's all… as soon as we know something… I don't really care who sees or knows about us."

"What if he told you that you couldn't see me?"

"Naru-kun, don't think like that. As long as it is not harmful to the Mist, he should not care what I do."

"I know that I shouldn't think like this… but every time I have something good in my life, it seems to be taken from me. And I don't want that happening with us. Would you do anything to be with me?"

It took a moment for her to understand what he meant. It was true, he had a hard life and people never tried to understand him. In her, he found someone who wanted to know everything about him and someone who loved him no matter what he was or what people _thought_ he was. And she knew in her heart that he would never leave her no matter what. She softened.

"Anything Naru-kun." She smiled.

He exhaled a breath. He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath. He smiled at her. He closed his eyes and bowed his head to her.

"Thank you for loving me Yuri-chan." He lifted his head and his face changed. "Now then, let's find the others and meet the Mizukage. I am anxious to hear what he has to say."

Yuri nodded and they both left her house and went out in search of Sakura and Kakashi. They found them finishing up breakfast at a small restaurant.

"Hey you two… the Mizukage has sent for us." Naruto said as he waved to them.

"Wow that was sooner than he stated. I guess there wasn't much for him to think through." Sakura said.

"I just hope we can go home." Kakashi said lazily.

"Why are you so anxious to leave the Mist Kakashi-san?" Yuri asked.

"Because my wallet can't take too much more of Sakura conning meals out of me."

Kakashi may have seemed like he was off guard, but he was able to brilliantly dodge the plate that Sakura sent at his head.

"Now, Now. That wasn't very nice Sakura. If I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to kill me."

"You think?" She said. Her face was so red; her pink hair almost seemed paled in comparison.

"Excuse me, but Mizukage-sama is waiting. Can you please finish this later?" Yuri said, clearly she was becoming annoyed.

"Sorry." Sakura and Kakashi replied at the same time. Neither one of them wanted to make her angry when she used her 'on-duty ninja voice'.

Sakura pushed away from table and stood up. Reaching in her back pouch, she pulled out some money and left it on the table.

"Here Kakashi-sensei, _my_ treat." She said as she walked away from the table to stand with Naruto and Yuri.

Kakashi sighed and stood to follow. _"Why are women such a pain?"_ he thought to himself. He knew better than to say something like that out loud.

Silently the four made their way to the Kage's tower. When they reached the office, they were ushered in being as the Mizukage was waiting on them to arrive.

"Ah, Yuri-san… and ambassadors of the Leaf. Have you enjoyed your stay here in the Mist?" the Mizukage asked.

"Hai, Mizukage-sama. As always, the Mist has been most enjoyable and beautiful." Naruto bowed.

"Thank you for your generosity Mizukage-sama. Your village is amazing and the villagers have been pleasant." Sakura said.

"Hai, it has been most relaxing to be in the Mist, Mizukage-sama. Thank You." Kakashi's one eye crinkled as he bowed.

"Good… good. I am happy to hear it. I know I have called you four back sooner than I originally said, but I feel that we need to get this alliance under way." He motioned to the four seats that were in place in front of his desk. "Please, all of you have a seat."

The four sat down. Yuri looked at the Mizukage. He could see the look of confusion on her face.

"Please, Yuri-san… be patient and I will explain why you are here as well. I have looked over the documents sent from Hokage-sama, and for the most part, I am very pleased with the way that they are set up. I am sending these documents back with you to give back to the Hokage. There is only one thing that I wish to add to this alliance. I know that it is hard for two leaders to get together, so there for I wish us to set up an official ambassador from both of our villages in order to relay information on behalf of the other. That is where Yuri-san comes in."

"Me?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, Yuri-san. I am appointing you to the position. You are to travel back with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura and meet with the Hokage on my behalf. You are a talented kunoichi and I trust you very much. Plus, you have first hand knowledge when dealing with our biggest threat for the time. And being as these three are in the same boat as you, when you reach the Leaf, you are to discuss it with these three and the Hokage."

"Excuse me Mizukage-sama? How are we in the same boat as Yuri-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Once you reach your home, she will brief you on the entire situation. I feel that since it is something that effects the two of our villages that as our first act as allies should be to bring down Team Hebi."

"It has to do with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Not now Sakura, once we reach home Yuri-chan will tell us everything. We should not press the issue here." Naruto said.

"Hai. You are right…please forgive me Mizukage-sama. Some times the past is hard to forget." Sakura said as she cast her eyes at her feet.

"No need to forgive. Trust me, we understand completely…it is hard to forget a past that has a way of throwing itself at you all the time." The Mizukage said with a sad smile. "Now if you please excuse Yuri-san and I. I need to speak with her alone. She will be ready to meet you in an hour."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama." Kakashi said for the others. The three stood and bowed. They made their way to the hotel to pack.

Yuri turned to look at the Mizukage. She sat back down in her chair.

"What are the details Mizukage-sama?" she asked.

"Ah, Yuri-hime…there is no need for formalities now, there is no one here except us." He said.

"I'm sorry uncle. Habit… what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"That boy, Naruto… he called you Yuri-_chan_." Her uncle stated.

"Hai Uncle, you don't miss anything do you?" she asked. She looked up at her uncle as if trying to read his next words. "Is there a problem with it?"

"You know that I worry about you. I promised my sister and her husband that I would care for you like my own… I just wish to know the nature of the relationship… that is all. You are a grown women… I cannot make you do anything. Even as Mizukage… I am still your uncle."

"We are together. We have been seeing each other for four years. But being as we are both ninja and from other villages we never made anything official… until now." She said, hopeful that he would understand.

"Then I have two questions for you… Do you love him? And are you happy?"

"Hai. I love him and he makes me happy. I never thought I would find a love like this. I didn't think it was possible for a ninja to find love with another ninja."

"As long has you are happy Yuri-hime, then I am happy." The Mizukage said with a smile. "Your happiness is what I want."

"Thank you Uncle. I am worried about you in my absence. What if he comes back?"

"There is no need for worry. There are other's who can protect me… and let's not forget… I was made Mizukage for a reason… I am able. Now tell me, what do you think of the alliance?"

"I think it is a long time coming. An alliance with the Leaf will greatly help the Mist. Plus, we can both rid ourselves of the _past._ This is something that has to be done… if either of our villages wish to live in peace."

"Ah, that is my Yuri-hime. You have wisdom beyond your years my dear. I know you will be safe. Hurry back as soon as you can with word from the Hokage. It is like you say… we have things to do."

**-End-**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The Journey Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Okay okay okay… so far… there are __**NO**__ reviews for the last chapter. And it is depressing me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review… I held one chapter hostage for at least 5 reviews… that isn't a lot. There are some authors that want like 10-15… I would like to ask for 5 again… I caved before when I got 3… however, I will hold out this time. I would just like to know how readers feel… good…bad… both?? Just give me something!! Reviews keep me __**wanting**_ _to write. – laydee kai_

_Ps… I am going to combine the two parts of chapter 9… I should have just kept them together to begin with… so I am not taking anything away… just putting them together._

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Journey Home

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi waited for Yuri at the gate of the Mist. After being dismissed by the mizukage, they went to their rooms, packed their belongings and checked out. Now all that was left was heading out. Naruto wasn't worried; he knew that Yuri was a stickler for being on time. And sure enough, she met up with them before an hour was up.

"Hey guys!" she greeted as she walked up.

"Everything okay Yuri-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes… I just had to speak with my uncle before leaving."

"Huh? Uncle? But Yuri-chan…you've never mentioned an uncle in four years. I thought that you were alone."

"Well… I know. I'm sorry for that. It's just that normally when I mention _who_ my uncle is… it makes people really nervous. And it's also for my own safety."

"Wow, he must be important than Yuri-san." Sakura said.

"Oh yes, you could say that he's very important."

Naruto walked up to Yuri and place his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. She could tell that it was bothering him. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Well, the next time I am here, I want to meet him. I don't really have any family other than Daifu, but I want to know what family you have left."

"Is it really that important to you Naru-kun?"

"Hai. I want to know your family." He said pleadingly.

"Well then, that's good. Because you have already met him. You all have."

Naruto's brow wrinkled. He tried to think of when he could have met her uncle.

"I have?" Naruto questioned.

"Do you know how cute you are when you think to hard?" Yuri giggled. "My uncle is the Mizukage."

"What?! Well I could see how that would make people uncomfortable."

"But don't you see why you and I are so perfect? It doesn't really matter because your dad was the Fourth Hokage…so it shouldn't really freak you out right?"

"Yuri, if you are asking if this changes how I feel about you, then the answer is no. But I am a little stunned… you don't even look like family."

All four began walking out of the village.

"I know I don't. He and my mom looked somewhat alike, they were brother and sister. But I look more like my dad."

They walked together in silence for a while. Kakashi opted not to read his book in Yuri's presence. He had a feeling that it would no longer be overlooked. The walk to the ferry was not far and was sprinkled with easy conversation between the four. Yuri and Naruto told the others about some of their adventures when they were younger. After all, two 13 year-olds can get into just as much trouble if not more than a could of 17 year-olds. And then throw Naruto into that mix, made for some funny stories.

Naruto and Yuri continued to joke with each other. They became so engrossed in each other, that they didn't notice Sakura staring at them. She sighed. Kakashi walked up next to her.

"So Sakura… what do you think of the two lovebirds?" Kakashi asked as he continued on with his hand jammed in his pockets.

She sighed again. "I am jealous…happy… and hopeful."

"Wow, all three eh?"

"Yes. I'm jealous because I want what they have."

"You know you could have. It was no secret how he felt about you." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah… I know sensei. I was too wrapped up in _Sasuke_. And look where that got me."

"Don't beat yourself up over that too much… Sasuke had a lot of us fooled. And a lot of us overlooked Naruto because of him."

"Yeah I know… but I _am_ happy for him. I know that he has had a hard life and all he longs for is love. And even if I was too stupid to give it to him… he has found someone who will. And as his friend and teammate… that means a lot. I want him to be happy."

"And the third emotion?"

"I am hopeful because… maybe even I can find love one day. It's out there… I just had been looking in the _wrong_ places." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura… you really have grown a lot. You are more mature, even since Naruto has come home. Seeing him has been good for a lot of people…"

"Even you."

"Huh? Me?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hai. After he left… you closed yourself off. You became an even bigger recluse than me. I threw myself in to medic training… you into missions. It seemed like you were trying to make up for the past… but now… you seem at peace." Sakura explained. "I don't think any of us, villagers too… no one knew how much he impacted us."

"I do agree with you on that one. We should be thankful that he doesn't hate us and that he came home."

"I don't think he could ever really hate us… that's just not who he is. He may have disliked us and wanted to beat the crap out of us at one time… but I don't think he ever hated us. Even now, I don't think he _hates_ Sasuke. I think he feels sorry for him because he has given up on everything… his life, his happiness. But I have no doubt in my mind that Naruto would do whatever he has to do in order to protect those he cares about. Even if that is killing Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said seriously.

"I know that he will do whatever it takes. He isn't the same person he was."

"And that will be the thing that will bring down the traitor." Sakura said with venom in her voice.

Their trip home was as uneventful as the trip to the mist. They soon found themselves walking up to the large gates of Konoha. Yuri was suddenly on alert. She was looking all around her as if she was expecting something and couldn't find it.

"Yuri-chan… what's wrong?"

"No guards?"

"Not like the Mist… but just because you can't seen them or sense them, doesn't mean that they are not there. Our ANBU are quite talented at masking their chakra… you have your mist to hide you, they don't."

"So we are being watched?"

"No… _you_ are being watched. Isn't that right ANBU-san?" Naruto called out.

The bear ANBU came out from behind a tree. Naruto knew that there was more than one hiding. Having one show himself was better than none. The ninja walked up to the three Leaf ninja. Even though you couldn't tell, his eyes remained focused on the Mist ninja.

"Hello Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura. Welcome home. I trust your visit to the Mist was without incident?" he replied.

"Hai, Kuma-san. It was a good visit with much merit." Kakashi said. It seemed easy for him to slip in to dialogue with the masked man.

"That is good to hear. Now, if there are no problems here, I shall return to my duties." The bear masked ANBU bowed and then shushined away.

"Shall we?" Kakashi said.

The four travelers turned and finished the remainder of the way to the gates. As if on cue, the two Chûnin guards stood from their seats.

"Ah, welcome home Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, and Sakura-san. What did you do? Pick up a stray?" the first guard chuckled at what he thought was a joke.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura held their breath. They turned to watch Yuri's reaction. She walked up to the desk that they stood behind. Even thought the kunoichi walked with grace, she projected death. The two chunin's has seriously made a mistake in judgment.

"I'm sure that Hokage-sama would love to know how her guards treat an ambassador from the Mist." She spit with venom.

"Am-ambassador? From the Mist?" the first guard managed.

"Yes. I am the ambassador from the Mist." Yuri replied coldly.

"But don't let that fool you… she _is_ a fearsome kunoichi. And I promise that she could whip _both_ of your asses." Naruto said with a smirk. He winked at Yuri.

"Would you care to try?" she asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"No ambassador-sama. Please forgive my partners rudeness. And please… it was not I who made the comment." He said as he threw up his hands.

"So you do not wish to have the Hokage's wrath upon you?" Yuri asked.

"No ambassador-sama." He said pleading.

"Then it would do you good to remember the way you feel now. Don't ever misjudge someone based on the way that they look. You know… like the whole books and covers thing?"

"Hai ambassador-sama. Please continue on, I am sure Hokage-sama is awaiting your visit. Welcome to Konoha." The second guard said.

Yuri bowed to them and started walking leaving her three companions behind. She stopped and turned around.

"Naru-kun! At least I showed you to the Mizukage's office!" she yelled. "Get your ass up here now!"

Naruto jumped and ran in her direction. "Coming dear!"

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the two. The both looked at the Chûnin guards who both had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"What a man does for the woman he loves. Shall we Sakura? We do have to report to Lady Tsunade."

They both walked off towards the tower. They decided that they were going to walk a little ways behind Yuri and Naruto. They didn't want to be there incase anyone else pissed her off.

- - xXxXx - -

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk speaking with Jiraiya. He had just returned from checking on a few of his contacts and was filling Tsunade in on what he had learned.

"It seems like you pick a perfect time to extend an alliance to the Mist. One of my contacts told me that there was a recent attack on the Mizukage." Jiraiya said. "however, they did not succeed. But they were vague about who it was. I wish the Naru would hurry up."

"I haven't heard from him since they left. Hopefully they should be coming back soon. I'm sure he has heard something being there for so long."

Jiraiya was about to say something when he and Tsunade heard yelling outside of the office.

"You can't go in there! She is in a meeting!" the receptionist yelled.

"And when has _that_ stopped me before! I see baa-chan when I want!" Naruto yelled back.

When the two heard 'baa-chan' they knew that it was Naruto. And they relaxed. After all, no one else was stupid enough to call her that.

Naruto flung the door open to see Tsunade staring at him and the back of Jiraiya's head. Since Jiraiya was facing Tsunade, he didn't see Yuri walk in with him.

"Oi Daifu! I thought you were checking the contacts?"

"I did you brat. How was the Mist? Did you have a _nice time_ with Yuri?" he asked in his lecherous voice.

Tsunade had to stifle a giggle. After watching the beautiful girl that was behind him turn red, she assumed that it was Yuri.

"Why don't you ask her that you old Goat…" Tsunade motioned for him to turn around.

He turned ghostly pale. "Oh Kami-sama… please…" he turned around to see Yuri standing next to Naruto, fuming. "Oh… hello there Yuri-chan! Did you… um... have a nice trip to the Leaf?"

She reached behind her and pulled out her short sword. Jiraiya's eyes got huge.

"Yuri-chan… you can't kill Daifu." Naruto said. He knew that she wouldn't kill him, but he had to stop her from harming him. "he is the only family I have left."

"I won't _kill_ the old pervert…" she said.

And with that she chucked the sheath at his head. There was a deafening crack when the two made contact. Tsunade watched the young woman, highly amused at how she handled Jiraiya. The only other person who would treat him like that was her.

Tsunade stood from her seat and walked over to where the sheath had landed. She picked it up and turned to walk to where Yuri and Naruto were.

"You must be Yuri." She said with a huge smile.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I am Yuri. I have been appointed ambassador to the Leaf by Mizukage-sama. He wished for me to meet with you on his behalf."

"Good. But please… no formalities. I don't expect such things from someone dating a young man who is like my son. And… I must say… I love the way you handle Jiraiya. He needs to be put in his place." Tsunade said as she bonked him on the head and then handed Yuri back her sheath. "I hope you will stay a while with us here in the Leaf."

"Hai. Thank you Tsunade-sama. I have much to discuss with you. But this needs to be told to Kakashi-san and Sakura-san as well."

Just as she finished saying that, the two walked into the room.

"Good… you two are here so we can begin. Is it okay if Jiraiya is here too?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, if you wish Tsunade-sama." Yuri said.

Tsunade nodded and motioned for them to all sit.

"Thank you. Now I am not sure if Jiraiya has picked up anything in his contacts, but about a month ago now, there was an attempt on the Mizukage's life." Yuri began.

"My contacts heard something… but not many details are known." Jiraiya said.

"Well… that's because if the people of the Mist found out whom it was, they would be in a state of panic. But this person has ties to a traitor of the Leaf. This is one of the major reasons for the acceptance of the alliance and why Mizukage-sama wishes for Team 7 to be informed."

**-End-**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Remembering the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I doubt many have realized… and if you JUST started reading I doubt that you even knew… but I put the chapter 9's together… so there is no 9.1 & 9.2 now._

_In this chapter there is a lot of talking done by Yuri… I hope it doesn't seem too much but there were a lot of things that I had to get out about her past and her connections with some people. _

_You know the drill… read…enjoy…__**review.**__ – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Remembering the Past

In the Hokage's office sat six people. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto all sat in silence as Yuri began to speak to them about the attempt on the Mizukage.

"Tsunade-sama, this information is of the utmost importance and is S-rank classified. There aren't many who know what I am about to tell you five. I must stress that this information can _not_ leave this room. Naru-kun, if you would, please place a silence seal and a restrictive seal on this room."

"Hai Yuri-chan." Naruto said. He walked to the door, took out two seal papers and placed them on the doors. He painted a few markings on the papers and then made the correct series of hand signs. When he was finished, he placed his hand on the papers, causing them to glow as they activated. "Done. You may begin Yuri-chan."

"Thank you Naru-kun." She said with a smile. Then her face turned serious. "It has been almost a month since the attack on Mizukage-sama. We ninja of the Mist were not as strict with guarding the Mizukage. We all know how powerful he is so therefore we have been confident that he could protect himself, which he can. He was in his tower doing paper work… it was late and he had dismissed the majority of the guards. Due the personal nature in which I know the Mizukage…" she was cut off by Tsunade.

"I am sorry to interrupt your story… but personal nature?" she asked.

Yuri tried to open her mouth to answer when Naruto spoke up. "Yeah… he's her uncle." He said as if it were not a big deal at all.

"Naru!" Yuri scolded.

"Yuri-chan… it isn't the big of a deal. It's like you said… my father _was_ a Hokage and look at me and Baa-chan… she like family too…you being related to him is really not a big thing! Just relax." Naruto said.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Anyway, since he is my uncle, I decided to stay with him so we could talk. We noticed that the mist was getting thick outside, which considering the time of year… it wasn't something that should normally raise an alarm but it was a lot thicker than the normal mist.

"He wanted to stay and finish his paper work anyway. When he was finished, we left. As soon as we walked out of the door we could sense that it was a chakra filled mist, which is typical of any mist that is caused by our mist jutsu. But more so, I could sense the signature behind the mist. I warned my uncle and we both took defensive stances. When I told Suigetsu that I knew it was him, he dropped his own mist."

"If he was going to attack, why would he do that? He just gave up his element of surprise." Jiraiya said.

"Well, Suigetsu isn't the most stable of people. His personality is much like that of the Uchiha. He thinks he's better than everyone else. He dropped the mist because he thought that he didn't need it. He underestimated my uncle _and_ he underestimated me. Something that he has done since we were children, you see the two of us go _way_ back. But I will explain that after." She paused to regain her train of thought.

"When he came forward, I saw that he had Zabuza-sensei's sword, the Kubikiri Houcho. He was arrogant enough to think that he didn't need to draw it against me. Either way, I knew that I could take him. We fought. And even though neither of us went full out in the fight, I was enough of a challenge to him that he decided that it was _"too much trouble to continue"_. Then he just left. That's why we all have been on edge at home… and why our security has been nearly tripled for the Mizukage."

"Not to be rude Yuri-san, but what exactly does this have to do with us?" Sakura asked.

Yuri looked at Naruto. She gave him a look that he seemed to understand very well. He sighed and then nodded.

"Well, Sakura… Suigetsu is a member of Team Hebi. Sasuke's _new_ team. It is possible that he had something to do when sending Suigetsu after the Mizukage. And if that is the case, then it is possible that Sasuke himself might return in attempt to take out the Hokage." Naruto explained.

"Even if that is not the case Sakura-san, Hebi is no good. They will be trouble as long as they are still around. We must do something about them." Yuri replied.

"Oh, I get it. You have us, who know about Sasuke, and then you know about Suigetsu." Sakura said.

"That's half the team right there, not to mention the leader. If you take out the leader, the rest won't have a clue what to do and therefore would be less dangerous." Kakashi added.

"That's true. But there are still two members that we don't know much about." Jiraiya said. "These last two, Karin and Jugo, they are a mystery and none of my informants really know what they are capable of. So they are still a high risk. Even if we know about the two others… we can't go in half cocked. That would be suicide."

"You are right Jiraiya. It is your job to find out more about the other two. I know you have… _other_ ways of finding out things. Do it." Tsunade said.

"Hai."

"Now, Yuri-san… please tell us more about Suigetsu. I am most curious to learn about him… and you as well my dear." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Hai Lady Tsunade. Well, we were on the same genin team. However, we were younger than all of our class when we graduated. Suigetsu and I were eight. We were a three man team under the guidance of Kiyoko-sensei. Our other teammate's name was Kasuka, he was twelve. He wasn't very strong, but he was a good person. On our third C-rank mission, we had to escort someone back to their home. On the way back we were ambushed. Kiyoko-sensei knew that she didn't have to worry about me or Suigetsu… but she was worried about Kasuka." Yuri said.

Yuri paused for a minute. It was clear that she was reliving the entire event in her head. It seemed to cause her much pain. She sighed as she tried to regain herself.

"There were five ninja, and they were all jônin. They thought it was _fun_ to pick of genin teams. At the first attack, only four came out, one for each of us. But there was one hidden… ready to strike if needed. Sensei made quick work of the one that attacked her first, and then she told us to protect Kasuka as she went for another one. Kasuka was in between us as Suigetsu and I fought off two of them. To this day, I still don't know how we were able to do it… at our level they should have easily killed us. The two of us managed to kill one of them while the other one vanished. He went straight for Kasuka. Sensei killed the last one that we could see and went in to save Kasuka. The ninja that held Kasuka decided that since he had the chance, he would kill him. So, he slit his throat."

She paused again. Her eyes glazed over and it seemed that she was on auto pilot.

"That was the day that I made my first kill… and the day that I watched my friend bleed out." She sighed. "Suigetsu and I froze. We had never seen so much blood before. We heard our Sensei yelling and then we were covered in the mist. She made it to protect us and give her cover. She killed the ninja who killed Kasuka. We could hear his screams as she brutally ended his life. She was pissed… he took away her student. The mist began to clear and we saw her holding Kasuka. While her attention was on him, the last ninja made his attack. He appeared right behind her and put a kunai in her head.

"I had never felt such rage in my life. I was consumed by it. Suigetsu didn't know what to do… he saw me draw my kunai and watched me race forward… all he could do was follow. The ninja was so sure that we genin were no threat that he lowered his guard down just enough so we could get within range. I shoved my kunai into his heart… and Suigetsu went for his neck." She paused.

She blinked rapidly as if she were coming back to reality. The glassy look in her eyes were now forming small tears. But even in the midst of her emotional struggle, she kept herself in check, never letting the tears actually fall. They just pooled in her eyes.

"By the time that the HEKI* showed themselves, we had pilled the enemy's dead bodies and covered the bodies of Kasuka and Kiyoko-sensei. We were covered in blood. We were in such shock that we didn't know what to do or say. For me, I was different from that day on. I realized that I let my emotions run free on the battle field, a lot more than I should have. I shut myself off. It wasn't that hard. Before that… I had a small number of people in my life… my team… and my uncle. Then I had only my uncle and Suigetsu."

She looked around the room. Everyone was listening to her intently. Even Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew the story, she had shared in with him once before. But he was saddened by it because he knew the pain that it caused her to relive it.

"Wow… Yuri-san. That sounds so hard. You have amazing strength to not let that break you." Sakura said with a small, sad smile.

"That was hard. It was the day that everything in my life changed. It was the fork in the road that has led me here. I wish I could say that it had gotten better… but a week after that incident, Zabuza Momochi was assigned to us as a replacement sensei."

"You were trained by _the_ Demon of the Mist?" Tsunade asked. She was a little dumbfounded.

"Hai."

"I'm sorry… I just didn't think that he had taken on students." She replied.

"Well… he didn't really. He was only interested in taking on one of us. We were nine. He looked at everything there was on us. He even made us battle each other… and he was going to decide which one of us he would take on as an apprentice. Neither of us were fools… we knew who he was. And if one of us was his student, then one day that person would be in his place as one of the seven swordsmen.

"If he would have come to us a week before, I don't think I would have been chosen. It didn't take long for my heart to become stone. He chose me over Suigetsu. So, I was taken away and isolated, where as Suigetsu was transferred to another team. I trained day and night. I slept and ate only when I had too… even though he became a monster. Zabuza Momochi was a skilled ninja.

"I asked him one time why he had chosen me over Suigetsu. His answer was that he could see something in my eyes, a desire to learn how to be a cold hearted killer where as he only saw arrogance in Suigetsu's eyes. He trained me for two years. A lot happened in those two years… while we were training all over; he found Haku and began to train him as well. Once he found out about his kekkei genkai he seemed more interested in him than me. I didn't like to be second best… and I had learned everything that I could from him. So I decided that I would return home. And I did. Shortly after I did… he tried to kill my uncle and take over… when it didn't go over so well… he defected and took Haku. The rest is… how you say _history_. When ever I returned, Suigetsu feared that I would ruin all the things being said about him and the reputation that he had made. He didn't want to be out shined by the apprentice of Zabuza. He still resented me for being chosen instead of him."

"Wait… I thought that Suigetsu was hailed as the _'Second Coming of Zabuza'_?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is _said_ to be. Not many people know that it was _I_ thatwas trained by Zabuza. After the attempted coup, my uncle thought it would be best that people really didn't know about me being trained by him. He didn't want people to fear me. So it was taken off of my records."

"So then it is _you_ who is really the second coming of Zabuza… and it is you who can rightfully claim the Kubikiri Houcho as your own." Tsunade said.

"Hai. That is correct."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. And she shook her head.

"Damn son! You sure know how to pick 'em!" she said with a big grin. "Finally someone who can keep your ass in line! Welcome to the family Yuri!"

**-End-**

*HEKI – it means punish and I am using it as the name of the Mist's equivalent to the Leaf's ANBU. I wasn't sure if all teams of the same nature were called ANBU or if they all have different names. So I took matters into my own hands… lol.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_There is a bunch of fluff in the chapter. I hope it doesn't seem mushy. But what can you do when you're in love? Lol. Enjoy. – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Home Sweet Home

It hadn't seemed like the meeting had lasted long, but by the time that they had finished, it was dark outside. Naruto looked at his girlfriend, taking in everything about her. He knew that she was one of the toughest kunoichis around, not to mention on of the strongest ninjas period. However, he was still worried about her. In the time that had been together, he had developed a strong desire to protect her in any way that he could. And even though she would deny it to anyone who asked, she thrived off of it. It made her feel like a women and not just a human weapon.

Naruto could sense how drained she was. After all, she had just relived several traumatizing experiences back to back, which was something that would knock most people out. Naruto knew that she was emotional exhausted and wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel better.

"Yuri-chan, how about we get some food? I'm sure you are hungry by now." He asked her.

"You are a mind reader Naru-kun. I am so hungry I could probably give _you_ a run for your money." She said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I will just have to take you up on that… no ramen, I promise." He said with a mega watt smile.

That was all it took for Yuri to feel better. To her, his smile was an infectious thing. Whenever something was the matter, _that_ smile seemed to make it go away. The same way a mother's kiss can make any child's boo-boo go away.

She returned the smile as she said. "Good, I don't know if I can handle ramen right now. You know there are other foods you can eat and they_ much_ better for you. _Ramen really isn't _that_ great._" She knew what that would do. And she was hoping for it.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. His smile faded and he acted as if she had said something that had made his heart shatter. He knew her game. And if she wanted to play, then play he would!

"What is this _blasphemy_ that I hear? You better take that back!" he yelled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because! Ramen is the best!" he said as he started walking closer to her. A devious grin was starting to appear on his face. "Take it back Yuri-chan!"

"Or what? I'll be sorry?" she said, returning the devious grin.

"You know you will!" he yelled again. He puffed up his chest to make himself appear bigger as he began to circle her. "I'll give you one more chance, take it back Yuri-chan."

"Make me Naru-kun." She said as she prepared to defend herself. "But how are you going to do that if you can't see me?"

She quickly made some hand signs and covered the surrounding are in mist. The few people who were outside watching the two in amusement, started to get nervous when the mist surrounded them. A few of them yelled out. But Naruto and Yuri ignored them.

"Yuri-chan…" Naruto whined. "This is cheating!"

"It is _not_ cheating." Yuri said. "Oh come now… I know that you can…"

And before she could finish her sentence, she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her waist. She melted into his arms.

"See… I knew you could do it."

She turned around and kissed him. As they were kissing, they heard a familiar voice start screaming at them.

"Naruto? Yuri? Are you two in that damn mist?" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!" they both yelled.

"I have no idea _what_ you are doing in there… and I don't really want to know. But for the love of Kami… you are scaring the crap out of the villagers! Please get rid of the mist!" Tsunade yelled in to the mist. "Now!"

"Ooo. You're in trouble now Yuri-chan." Naruto said so that only she could hear.

"Oh hush! We have gotten out of far worse than this!" she shot back.

This mist began to lift, revealing the two standing in the middle of the street. Watching them were Tsunade and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was trying his hardest to pick up his notebook before Yuri saw, but he couldn't hide that lecherous grin that was etched into his face. The two walked up to Naruto and Yuri.

"Please Lady Tsunade. We were just playing around… I meant no harm."

Tsunade held up her hand to cut Yuri off. She looked dead serious. She eyed to two for a few minutes.

"Baa-chan… cut us a break. No one got hurt!"

"Look you little brat… don't call me that in public!" she fussed so only he could hear her. Her voice then got louder. "And I don't care that you two were playing… just don't do that again in the village unless it's serious. You just freaked out the villagers. They are not use to the mist like your villagers are, Yuri. They thought we were under attack or something."

"Hai… I am sorry Lady Tsunade."

"Just… don't let it happen again." She looked at Yuri and winked.

Yuri smiled back at the Hokage. "Hai. I won't."

"Good." She smiled as her and Jiraiya turned to walk away.

"EH? Daifu? Where are you going with Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to catch up… we are old friends. And since when do I have to explain myself to you?"

"Cranky are we? You just better keep your hands to yourself you old goat!" Naruto said louder as they continued to walk away.

"Trust me… hime can take care of herself. My hands won't go anywhere _she_ doesn't want."

He threw his hand up to wave. Tsunade raised her hand as well, but it wasn't to wave. He brought her fist down on top of his head. The force of the blow sent him to the ground.

"You damn straight they won't you old pervert! Now hurry up and get off the ground… I am in need of a lot of sake!" she yelled as she continued on, not waiting for him.

Yuri and Naruto watched the walk away. Naruto just shook his head.

"Those two… they worry me." Naruto said.

"Old friends?" Yuri questioned.

"Yup. They were on the same genin team, along with Orochimaru. The three are also known as the Legendary Sannin. Don't let them fool you… I wouldn't want to _really_ piss either one of them off."

"Good to know." She replied. "Can we eat now?"

"Sure can…after all, we are right outside of the restaurant." He said with a smile.

They walked in the restaurant to enjoy a nice meal, which they did. The two seemed like they had been together since they were born. There was a natural connection. Everything that was _them_ was easy. The conversation flowed and the meal passed. As the two exited the establishment, Naruto stretched and sighed.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. I need to find a place to stay at while I am here." Yuri said.

"What do you mean find a place? Uh… hello? What happened to Hotel Naruto?"

"What… stay with you? Wouldn't that look bad for an ambassador to stay in your house?"

"First of all, you forget… I am a Namikaze. So people wouldn't really think it to be _that_ weird, it would sort of be an honor to stay at the home of a Namikaze. And how _small_ do you think the compound is?"

"Compound? I thought you inherited a _house_?"

"Well, I _did_. But it's on the Namikaze Compound. So I got the whole kit-n-caboodle. Just wait… you'll love it. Plus, Namikaze-sama requests your presences. You have been extended an invitation to stay in one of the guests houses."

"Guest Houses?" she repeated in disbelief. "There is more than _one _house?"

"Well, I will be happy to show you. Shall we Yuri-chan?" he said with a charming smile.

"I would love too Naru-kun." She said as she laced her arm in his.

The walk wasn't that long. And within ten minutes, they stood at the massive oak gates that would open to reveal Naruto's home. Naruto let go of Yuri and set to the task of deactivating the blood seals at the gates. Yuri stood there in awe of her boyfriend as his natural ability when it came to seals.

"You are amazing with seals." She said.

"It's a Namikaze thing. They are known for their mastery of seals of all sorts." He said, pride flowing out of his words. The seals opened and Naruto pushed the gates open. "It is good to be home."

"Wow, it's huge." Yuri said quietly.

"Yuri-chan… wait until we are inside to speak of _such_ things!" He said playfully.

"You are _too_ much like Jiraiya sometimes." She scolded.

"Yea, I know… he's rubbed off on me. You know I was just kidding. Wait to you see it in the morning. It is really beautiful. My mother seemed to have green _hand._"

"Green hand? I thought it was a green _thumb_?"

"Just you wait and see… she had a green _hand_."

They started to walk up the path that lead to the main house. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, hold on. I forgot to lock the gates." He turned around and shut the gates back and reactivated the seals. He walked back to where Yuri was and grabbed her hand. "If Daifu _does_ come home, oh well… he can always find somewhere else to sleep."

"He lives here too?" she questioned.

"Yeah. In one of the extra houses. I wanted him to have some place to come home too… plus I didn't need _four_ houses."

"You think being the niece of the Mizukage, _this_ wouldn't really shock me. But it does. I just never thought that this is where you would live when I finally came to visit."

"Well, if the council wouldn't have been _good little boys and girls_ you might not have. I have never lived here before now. This is all pretty new to me as well. But it's a pretty sweet deal. Great place to start a family huh?"

He said the last part a little quieter than the rest. But Yuri heard it. She stopped and looked at him. It was so strange sometimes. It's like they could think the same exact thing and the same exact time. And this was one of those times. She blushed slightly.

"Heh… I was just thinking the same thing Naru-kun." She gave him a content and happy smile.

He squeezed her hand tighter as he led her to the house.

"I know it's late, but in the morning I will give you the _grand tour_ of the whole place. But I think we should get some sleep." He pulled her close. "You had a pretty draining time earlier. I know you must be tired. Yuri-chan."

"I am. Thank you Naru-kun."

"Don't mention it. Now… would you like one of the guest houses or would you like to stay in the main house? With the seals activated, you don't have to worry about anyone finding out anything. But if you are more comfortable in the…"

She cut him off as she gently grab his face and pulled him down to her lips. After releasing him from her kiss. She looked at him. He looked stunned.

"Um… where was I?" he asked.

"You were just about to show me to your room… you know… where I would be staying." She gave him a sly grin.

"Oh, right… this way."

- - xXxXx - -

The rays of the sun streamed through the window. And just like the morning in the Mist, and as always, Naruto awoke first. He stared at the sleeping angel that lay in his arms. He made no clones… he wasn't ready to wake her up just yet. He wanted to think.

He thought about what was said before, what he said as they walking up to the house. He thought about what it would be like to have a family of his very own. To have a wife… and children. For the first time in his life, Naruto _really_ thought about what type of future he wanted.

There were three things that he wanted, but there was one thing that he wanted that made the others worth while. He felt like without this key piece, his life would not be complete. He wanted to be Hokage. He wanted to have a family. However, he couldn't have the latter without a wife. And he could only think of one person who he wanted to fill that spot. And she was lying next to him, lightly snoring.

He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping woman. He had never felt this way about another person. He remembered how he used to feel about Sakura. It was nothing like what he felt when he thought about Yuri. He knew that this was real, not some puppy love. The thought of not having Yuri made his chest ache. He knew that he couldn't live without her.

There was the strong desire that came over him. He felt like he _had_ to wake her up. He felt like he _had_ to let her know just how amazing she really was and how much he loved her. She _had_ to know that he couldn't live without her.

"Yuri-chan." He said softly. "Yuri-chan… wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened. Her crystal ice blue eyes locked on his bright blue eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning Naru-kun."

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a small, warm smile. "I'm sorry to wake you, but there is something that I just had to tell you."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is more than ok. It's perfect. You're perfect."

"Heh, Naru-kun… you know that I am far from perfect." She replied.

"And that is what makes you so perfect. I am not perfect either… but together we make up for each others shortcomings. You don't understand… I thought that I would live the rest of my life not knowing what love was. And now I do. I just had to tell you that I love you. I couldn't go another minute without telling you that. Is that weird?"

"No… it isn't. In fact, it makes me happy. I never thought that I would find someone who would love me either. I was so cold… until I saw that smile of yours. It melted my heart. I am so happy that we are together now."

"Good… because I don't want to lose you. It makes my heart hurt to think of something like that."

"Well, I hate to break it to you… but you are stuck with me Naru-kun. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He leaned in and kissed her. When she broke away for air, she looked at him.

"Where's my coffee?"

"there's the girl I love!" he said as he chuckled. "how about I make it myself. And _you_… can go soak in the hot spring. After I brew your coffee… I will join you."

"That sounds lovely."

After twenty minutes, both Naruto and Yuri were sitting in the warm waters of the hot spring.

"This place is wonderful. Now I see what you meant about your mother. Her gardens put mine to shame."

"She was very talented with plants apparently."

The two sat there in silence. Enjoying each other just being there. It was nice for them to be able to relax in such a way. All of a sudden, there was a big 'poof' next to Naruto. As the little smoke cloud dispersed, it revealed a toad, about the size of a large dog, sitting on the edge of the hot spring.

"Hiya boss."

"Gamakitchi? What are you doing here? Did Gamabunta send you?"

"No… Jiraiya did. He said he couldn't get in the gate… and wishes for you to let him in his home."

"How did he get in here? I thought the blood seals kept everyone out." Yuri asked.

"Well, normally they would boss-lady. But since I am a summons between the two, I guess the rules don't apply."

"Boss-lady?" she repeated.

"Yeah, boss-lady... you're the boss's women…" and with that he poofed back out of the yard.

"You have weird summons."

"I know, but he means well… _boss-lady_. Now, I will be right back… got to go let Daifu in."

Naruto stood up, water dripping from his body. He didn't notice the look on Yuri's face. She was at the moment, consumed with lust. She smiled as he shushined away to the gates.

"I could get use to this… Yuri Namikaze… has a nice ring." She said, closing her eyes.

Just as she said that, a warm breeze surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could have sworn that some had just hugged her.

"I think I need to rest more… I am imagining things now." She sunk lower into the warm waters.

As she soaked, she felt calm and safe. She felt like she was home, as if she was just welcomed into the family, literally with open arms.

**-End-**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Meet the Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I had a bit of trouble with this chapter… basically I just had a bit of writer's block. Hope you like! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Meet the Friends

As Naruto appeared in front of the gates, he felt the warm breeze in the compound. His face lit up. He quickly deactivated the seals and opened the gate to see Jiraiya standing there, taping his foot impatiently.

"Oh good, the summoning worked. Didn't know if it would… why are you smiling like a fool? Other than the fact that you are… but that's neither here nor there."

"Nice to see you too Daifu." Naruto said sarcastically after Jiraiya's comment.

"Ah, home sweet home!" he walked past Naruto and turned to his god son. "Well, are you going to tell me what made you smile that way?"

"Oh, well you know how we both sometimes feel my parents…around?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just felt them… as I was leaving the hot spring. It was like they were approving of Yuri. I know it sounds crazy…" Naruto started.

"Yes, it does sound crazy… but I believe you." He started to walk back to his house. His shoulders slouched and he sighed. He turned around again. "I have a message for Yuri… from _the ladies of our immediate entourage. _They said that she should be ready because they are coming to get her at ten o'clock for some girl talk time."

"Oh okay… why do you look so sad?"

"Because hime said that if she catches me within five miles of where ever they are, she will put me in the hospital. And with just Sakura and Yuri… I know that they could do it… not to mention Ino, Hinata _and_ TenTen."

He hung his head and turned on his heal and started to walk to his house for the third time. The whole way Naruto could hear him mumbling about evil women and sharp pointy things. All Naruto could do was laugh. He shushined back to Yuri in the hot spring to find her getting out and drying off.

"Hey you." She said with a smile.

"Hey Yuri-chan. You have about an hour and a half until some of the ladies of Konoha come and take you away from me. I think this is Tsunade and Sakura's planning. They want to get to know you."

"Oh they do, do they? Well, that is fine. I want to know your friends. If they are special to you then they are special to me."

Naruto walked up to her and gave her a big hug. He loved the way that she melted into his arms. Like they were made to hold her.

"What about that tour? I'll even carry you on my back." He said.

"Ooo! I love piggy-backs! We haven't done this in a while… but the last time we did, you were trying to make _me_ carry _you."_

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that." He said as she hopped up on his back. "I have feelings too you know and it is nice to be carried."

"I know that you are sensitive, but you are also pure muscle." She said, enjoying the ride.

"So? And when is that a bad thing?"

"When I am trying to carry you! You're heavy!"

"Yeah well, ramen makes my butt big."

"Ha-ha, you sound like a woman. Would you like to join the girls outing?"

"I could you know." And he made hand signs that he was forbidden from making around Yuri and turned into his 'sexy jutsu'. "See, I could fit right in."

She hit him on his head. He dispelled the jutsu and with a free hand rubbed his head.

"Not so hard Yuri-chan."

"Oh please, now you are a delicate little flower?" She kissed him on his head.

As they neared the temple, the same warm breeze picked up and surrounded them. Naruto sighed and Yuri fidgeted to be set down.

"That breeze… it's…"

"…my parents." He said. "I know it sounds crazy, but it feels like them."

Yuri stood there very still and very quiet. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened her eyes and walk to the temple.

"Wow, it's so strong here."

"What is?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"That feeling… there is this feeling of… love." She looked back to Naruto. "That would explain it feeling like your parents. It's like they were here waiting for you. They wanted their son to come home."

"I thought that I was crazy… when I came back to Konoha I felt that warm breeze. It always made me feel content. And I felt it the strongest over here, so Kakashi and I built this temple here. It's nothing fancy, but it's for my parents."

"Well, it's beautiful… and I think that it makes them happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Yuri looked around the yard. She knew that this was a place that she could spend the rest of her life. And she liked that. This place was amazing. It was homey, she felt at ease. She flopped down in the grass and was watching the sky. She heard Naruto start to laugh. She didn't even move,

"And why are you laughing at me?"

"You remember me talking about Shikamaru?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well, you reminded me of him… he loves to cloud watch."

"When am I going to meet the rest of your friends?"

"Tell me if you want to meet the rest after your big outing." Naruto started to chuckle as he plopped down next to Yuri in the grass. "Now I see why he does this. It's so relaxing."

The two sat there in silence. Soon they had fallen asleep. It's amazing how the wind can carry someone's voice. The minute the mob of women walked into the compound, their voices carried all the way to the back. As the nine women approached the main house, their voices seemed to get louder and louder. But for some reason, Sakura and Ino's voices could be heard the loudest.

"Hey forehead? Where is Yuri-san? I thought you said she would be here with Naruto?"

"What did we talk about… Ino-pig?"

"You were serious about not calling you forehead?"

"Yes! We don't want to seem rude in front of Yuri-san."

"But I don't even see her yet…_ forehead._" Ino shot back.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Anko fussed. "If she hears you two she might run away and then I will never get to meet the kid's woman!"

Ino stopped and looked at Anko. She looked annoyed and had no problems letting it show.

"And how the hell do you even know Naruto? Other than the chûnin exams… when did he ever have contact with _you_?" Ino said, clearly not knowing just how outclassed she was trying to go toe to toe with Anko.

Anko turned around slowly and looked the blond in her eyes. She started to leak killer intent. Across the compound, both Naruto and Yuri sat up quickly. They could feel the killer intent.

"Naru-kun?"

"I feel it. I think it's… Anko?" He said.

He scooped Yuri up and shushined the where he felt the killer intent. When the appeared where the gang of women, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen, was standing, everyone looked at them, except for the two that were engaging in a staring battle.

"Anko…tsk tsk… are you still picking on other girls? You know, unless you play nice the other kiddies won't want to play with you." Naruto said.

Not taking her eyes off of Ino, Anko began to smirk in an evil manner. Ino shuddered. That was all that Anko wanted. Anko slowly slid her hand into her pouch and withdrew a kunai and sent it at Naruto. She was expecting him to catch it, but she was shocked. He didn't flinch as Yuri shushined in front of him, snatched the kunai out of the air, and then appeared in front of Anko with the kunai in a defensive stance. She was ready to stick the kunai in her throat.

"And she's a friend Naru-kun? With a friend like her… who needs enemies." Yuri stated bluntly.

Anko looked at the girl and began to leak more killer intent at Yuri. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yuri met her gaze with no fear and began to send her own killer intent at Anko. Anko's eyes widened slightly. And then she smirked, and Yuri still didn't back down. And then suddenly, both killer intents disappeared and Yuri dropped her stance.

"This one has balls… good choice kid. I like her." Anko said with a genuine smile. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet 'cha, I'm Anko."

"Anko, I'm Yuri." She took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Sakura walked up to Naruto. She nudged him in the side.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It was their equivalent of guys comparing who's got a bigger…._thing_." he said as he smirked. "And I think Yuri won."

Sakura just nodded. There was nothing that she could say. But then she remembered what Ino had said. She did wonder how Naruto and Anko knew each other. But she decided that she would wait to ask.

"Well, now that _that_ is done… can we please go? I have a private hot spring waiting for all of us with lots of sake. Shall we ladies?" Tsunade motioned for them to start on their way. He stopped and spoke very loudly. "And I will know if anyone who is _not_ supposed to be there…_is_."

"Yeah Jiraiya!" Yuri shouted.

Jiraiya appeared next to Naruto with a sad look on his face. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Daifu… even with all the previous threats and bodily harm that has been inflicted on you… you still were going to peep on people like Tsunade and Sakura? And _MY_ Yuri?"

"I… I… I have to write about _something_…" he tried.

"It's no use… you aren't going to die in combat with an S-Ranked criminal… you know that right? You are going to die at the hand of some pissed off women that caught you peeping on her!" Naruto said.

"But what a way to go out." He said with a huge lecherous smile on his face.

He began to feel the killer intent that was leaking of the ten women that were standing in front of him. He paled. His mouth hung open as he was trying to think of something to say.

"But I'm not ready yet!" he shushined out of sight.

"Bet he's going hide." Naruto said.

"He better." Tsunade said. "Now brat… we are taking Yuri. See you later."

She waved good bye and the women began to file out of the compound. Yuri ran up and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye." He smiled back.

Naruto left from the front of the house. He was on a mission. He had to talk to Jiraiya about something important. But first he had to find where the Toad Sage had hid himself.

- - xXxXx - -

Tsunade was true to her word. Being Hokage did have its perks. She had reserved one of the hot springs for the afternoon.

"So… what do you think of Konoha Yuri-san?" Sakura asked.

"Please… you can just call me Yuri. But I love it here. It's beautiful." Yuri said.

"What do you think of the Namikaze compound?" Ino asked. She was dying to get the scoop on everything about her and Naruto.

"it's amazing. I love it there." She replied.

"So… Naruto was sketchy on details about you two…" Ino asked.

"Oh he was?" Yuri asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Ino… I may not know you very well… but you don't seem the type to beat around the bush."

"She's not!" Sakura said.

"Oh shut up forehead!" Ino yelled. She turned back to Yuri. "Fine. Tells us about you and Naruto."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. We met about a year after he left Konoha. We went on dates whenever he would come to Kiri."

"W-was it love at first sight, Y-Yuri?" Hinata asked bashfully.

"There is no need to be shy Hinata." She said, looking at the bashful girl reassuringly. "I think it was."

All the women squealed. It was like listening to a romance movie.

"Oh! Tell us more!" Anko squealed.

All of the women looked at her dumbfounded. For her to act like that was very unlike her. They just stared.

"What? Just because I'm not girly all the time doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a good love story when I hear one!" Anko fumed.

"You still never answered me." Ino said as she was still looking at Anko.

"I know." Anko said.

There was a moment of silence. Hinata, feeling a little more comfortable, decided to speak up.

"Anko, I think we are all curious of how you know Naruto. Would you please tell us?" she asked in a voice that was a little louder.

"Oh, since you asked _nicely_… I ran into him a few times on missions. I need to collect information… and whenever someone needs information, if you can find Jiraiya, then that is usually the best place to start." Anko sated plainly. "That kid and I became fast friends. We would spar occasionally. I use to win every time."

"Use too?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, the kid can whip my ass now without even trying."

"Wow… Naruto has really changed?" TenTen said.

"You don't even know that half of it." Yuri said. "he's far from average. And he knows a lot more than he will ever let on."

"You're just saying that because he's your man." Ino said.

"Normally, yeah… but he's changed a lot since you all have last seen him. He has grown up a lot from what you knew. He talked about you all often."

"He did?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yep. I know a lot about you all already. But I am glad that you invited me to this. To be honest, I don't have a lot of ladies friends to hang out with. Most of my friends back home are men… and even they don't like me. Mainly because I can drink them under the table and then whip their ass." Yuri said.

"Ha! I knew I like you for a reason Yuri!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"So that means that you don't get to gossip much then?"

"No… I don't. But it sounds like I have come to the right place."

"Oh yes you have!" Ino squealed with glee.

- - xXxXx - -

Yuri walked back towards the compound. She had actually had a good time with the ladies. And Ino was not kidding about the right place for gossip. She now knew the inner workings of just about each and every one of their relationships or lack there of.

She knew that it had taken Hinata a long time to get over her crush for Naruto. Which didn't surprise her with the storied that Naruto had told her. And that it is now two years that she and Kiba had been dating. Hinata told her that Kiba had basically begged her for the first date, telling her that all he needed was one chance to knock her socks off. Thankfully for Hinata, he was right.

She had heard all about Ino and Choji. It was nothing to interesting. They had just started dating and surprisingly, they ate out a lot. But Ino bragged about Choji's cooking. Apparently they went out on their first date as a result of a bet. Choji bet Ino that he could cook better than some restaurant, and he won.

Her favorite was when TenTen talked about her and Lee. She found that any story that had Lee in it was very amusing. TenTen told her that she had finally given up on Neji and how it was the best thing that ever happened to her. And other than sharp pointy tools, she loved to give her boyfriend a hard time. It was clear that Lee made TenTen feel the same way that Naruto made her feel.

Then there was Shizune, Anko, Sakura, and Tsunade. Those four were all single. But the only one who seemed upset by being single was Sakura. She saw all the others that were happy with someone and she wanted that. In the process of Ino digging, they found out that she had a small crush on Sai, which shocked the hell out of everyone. Sai was a hard person to figure out.

Yuri had a lot to take in on her walk home. As she got closer and closer, she could sense many chakra signatures coming from the compound. She started to wonder what was going on. When she opened the door, she could hear men laughing and yelling at each other. She had just walked in on a guy's poker night. The laughter died down and all the men looked at her. Sitting at the large poker table were Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kakashi and Iruka.

"The little lady is home! Finally we all get to meet her!" Kiba shouted out.

"Naru-kun… I'm sad… you have a poker night and you didn't invite me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"I knew you'd be back… plus I didn't want you to take all their money in the first couple of hands… we wanted to play a bit." Naruto said.

"What do you mean… take all our money? She's a girl…" Kiba said.

"Move over… I'm going to show you how much of a _pup_ you still are." Yuri said as she sat down next to Naruto.

"You all are in trouble now!" Naruto shouted.

**-End-**


	25. Chapter ThwentFive: A Snake in the Grass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I know that this one took me a bit longer than normal… those who were waiting for an update… here's to you! Enjoy! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Snake in the Grass

It had been four wonderful days since Yuri had stepped through the gates of Konoha. She had enjoyed her time here. She had delivered the wishes of her Mizukage to the Hokage and then was able to enjoy time with her boyfriend. She got to meet and connect with his friends. All in all, she had had a normal time, yet amazing time while she was there. But all good things must come to an end.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and she sat in the Hokage's office along with Naruto and Jiraiya. She looked at Naruto and Jiraiya and noticed how they had changed. As they were walking to the tower to meet with Lady Tsunade, they were yawning and both were quite cranky. Neither _enjoyed_ waking up early if they didn't have too. But as soon as they took their seats, they were all business.

"I trust that you enjoyed your stay here in the leaf Yuri. I know I enjoyed getting to know you. And as an ambassador to the Leaf, I look forward to the alliance and will be sending such documents to the Mizukage along with you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Thank you for your generosity. I really like the Leaf and her people." Yuri said with a smile.

"Now, since we are somewhat aware of what we have to do in dealing with Hebi, I suggest once you return home, you speak with Mizukage-sama and start thinking of ways to deal with the areas that you know best, namely Suigetsu. We will look further into Sasuke; however, it will be up to the both of us, Leaf and Mist, to further investigate the remaining members of Hebi. It is of the utmost importance that we keep each other up to snuff." Tsunade said.

"Hai, I agree Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Good, because it will be up to you and Naruto to escort Yuri home and then continue out from there and check on your contacts. We need to find out as much as we can as fast as we can. I have a bad feeling about this. We need to be ahead of the game."

"Hai." The three said in unison.

"Good. Naruto… Jiraiya… keep a low profile. You know the drill. Report back as soon as you know something."

The two said ninja nodded in agreement. They knew what they had to do and they knew how to do it. The two had become extremely talented at not being found if they didn't want too.

"Dismissed."

The three stood. Yuri bowed, where as Naruto and Jiraiya just waved.

"We'll be in touch baa-chan."

She sighed and waved back. She was worried about the upcoming events. She just knew that this wouldn't end without bloodshed. As much as she wished that it would, she knew better. She just prayed to Kami that they would be okay when this was all said and done with.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto, Yuri and Jiraiya made their way back to the compound. They needed to pack their things and be on their way as soon as they could. Naruto and Yuri made their way to his bedroom in order to pack. Yuri sat on the bed for a moment and sighed.

"Yuri-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no. I know as a ninja… that we shouldn't expect life to be _normal_ because for us, it's not. We live the way we do so others won't have too."

"I know that. But it's okay to _want_ and _try_ to have a little bit of normalcy in our lives. I mean we are human." He replied.

"it's just that…" she sighed. "I am going to miss being here and being with you. I am going to miss being able to just… live. I know what the future holds… and it's not going to be like this. It's going to be rough taking out Hebi…" she stopped.

Naruto stopped packing and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Yuri… you will always be welcomed here. And no matter what the future holds, I will be there to help you get through it." He smiled at her. "We'll do it together. Okay?"

She gave a small nod. She took a deep breathe and then exhaled.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I am acting like this!"

"Acting like what?" he asked.

"Showing my emotions so easily… I am a ninja."

"And a damn fine one at that…" he said.

"Thank you… but that's not what I mean. I have shut my emotions off for so long… I guess I thought that they just went away for good. I am just readjusting to having them again." She looked at him and smiled. "Now, enough of that… we have to pack."

In no time they were all packed and ready to go. The three set out on their way back to Kiri.

- - xXxXx - -

it had been about a day since the three had walked out of the gates of Konoha. All though they were not traveling at their top speed, they were making good time. In another day or two they should be nearing the water. Naruto was being quiet for most of the trip. He was lost in thought about the mission that he and Jiraiya had been given.

He knew that it would be hard to handle Hebi. But at the moment, what troubled him the most were the two unknowns, Karen and Jugo. No one really had any idea what they were capable of doing, and that could be very dangerous. Even though he was deep in thought, he senses were still sharp.

He could pick up four very faint chakra signatures. There was one in the group that he would know anywhere. And it reeked of snake.

"Nice weather eh Daifu?" he asked, hoping that Jiraiya would pick up on the signal that they had come up with years ago.

"it sure is… nice for traveling." He replied.

"Yeah… if it weren't for the shadows it would be warmer." He said.

"Warmer? How much warmer do you want it, brat? I think it's hot."

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe _four_ degrees…"

Yuri didn't say anything. If anyone knew Naruto, they would think that it was just talk, but she knew the man he was now. She never knew _what_ their code had been, but she was aware that they did have one. And being as sharp as she was, when they just randomly started speaking of the weather, she just assumed that something was up. She quickly thought to herself. _'Four? Shadows? Is there someone following us? Four… four… could it be Hebi?' _Then, she sensed it. She could feel Suigetsu.

"Naru-kun, I am disappointed in you, even with the _shadows_, this is not nearly as cold as the _mist_. I thought that you could _hack_ it by now." she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her. _'I have underestimated her again. She is sharp. I wonder how she picked up on what we were talking about.'_ He looked at Jiraiya and he was just as baffled as Naruto was that she picked up on what they were talking about.

With Yuri's input, that confirmed everything. They were indeed being _shadowed_, and he knew that one was diffidently Sasuke and now he was fairly confident that one of the others was Suigetsu thanks to Yuri. Naruto focused hard on the other two. He knew that those must be Karin and Jugo, so he wanted to make sure that he could recognize them again if he had too. Naruto caught the eye of Jiraiya and he nodded, then he looked at Yuri who nodded as well. She quickly flew through some hands signs. Soon they were covered in a mist.

A low, cold laughter could be heard from somewhere in the mist.

"We know you are there. You might as well come out." Yuri said.

"Oh, but Yuri-chan… how are we ever to see through such mist?" Suigetsu said, every word dripping with spite and sarcasm. "Or have you forgotten, _I_ can see you?"

"You must be Suigetsu?" Naruto asked out loud.

"And what of it?" he spat.

"Then you are a member of Team Hebi. And you sound way too cocky for your own good. I know that you aren't the _only_ one who can see us… Isn't that correct Sasuke?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I am touched. You knew I was here." Sasuke said as he slid out into the open. He began to chuckle. The sound was worse than anything ever made by Orochimaru. "you are correct though, I _can_ see you, all of you. So why not have your little girlfriend drop the mist. Unlike my all to eager companion, I am not here to fight…_yet."_

"Naru-kun?" Yuri asked.

"Go ahead Yuri-chan, you can drop it. If he wanted to fight he would have attacked us a long time ago."

The mist began to fade to reveal the people who stood in it. Even though there were seven people present, only five stood out in the open. Sasuke was near Naruto and Suigetsu was standing toe-to-toe with Yuri, both eyeing the other, waiting for a move to be made. His had was on the hilt of the massive sword that was strapped to his back and hers was on her short sword, ready to slit his throat if need be. Naruto nervously kept and eye on them.

"What are you going to do with that toothpick of a sword? Poke me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Give me a chance and I will show you what I will do with it. You forget who you are talking too…"

"And who is _that_? A scared little girl who needs her boyfriend and a decrepit, has-been ninja to bring her home…_safely?_"

"No, asshole…the _real_ Second coming of Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist and the _true_ master of the kubikiri houcho." She said dangerously.

"Is that so?" he asked. "if _that_ is true… then why is it that I have it and you don't?"

"You know why, you stole if from his grave. You had to take it from him once he was dead because you _knew_ that you weren't man enough to take it from him when he was alive. Haku would have killed you before you even got close… and you know why _that_ is?" she spat back. "Because you never were good enough. And you know it. Do you still cry because he picked a _girl_ over you?"

Naruto kept watching the display between the two. It was a fight waiting to happen. They were both baiting each other, wanting the other to make the first move. If it kept up, then Suigetsu would end up trying to strike first. Yuri seemed to be hitting a large nerve with the missing-nin. Sasuke's ever observant eyes stayed glued to Naruto.

"Ooo… so I _was_ right… she is your girlfriend? Finally given up on Sakura I see. I guess she could never get over me enough to _like_ you."

"I gave up on her love along time ago… and now I think there is a part of her that hates you more than me. You know the say _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn._ Just wait to you run into her again." Naruto replied calmly.

"That little whelp couldn't hurt a fly… so what is she going to do to me? Fall at my feet and want me to _love_ her? Please… she is and has always been weak."

"Just wait…" he looked around. "Sasuke… why don't you have your other little pawns come out of hiding. I know they are there… watching."

"Jugo… Karin… come say hello." He said. "It is rude not to show yourselves when we have been careless enough to get caught."

From out of the bushes walked a rather huge man and a rather petit woman. The man came out just enough to be seen and was closer to Suigetsu, who looked at him in an annoyed manner. The woman sauntered over to where Sasuke was and draped herself over his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun… why are we talking to these people? I thought you wanted to kill them?"

"You thought wrong. Naruto here is one of my oldest and _dearest_ friends… I have no need to kill those who pose no threat to me."

"Sasuke-kun? I see… so _she_ is your girlfriend. I must say… you should have stuck with Sakura… Karin here is… well… you know what I mean."

"How dare you! You insult me… you will pay!" she screamed. "You're not going to let him talk to me like that are you Sasuke-kun?"

"He can talk to you however he wants…" he didn't even look at her. He was interrupted by Suigetsu and Jugo fighting.

"We aren't here to fight Suigetsu… you need to back down."

"You don't own me… you aren't the boss! You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled back at Jugo.

Sasuke glared at the two.

"He may not be the boss… but I am. And you _will _stand down. I don't care what you have against the girl… you will get your chance, but now is not the time."

"Then when is the time?" he shot back.

"Please ignore the outbursts from him, he clearly doesn't know when he is out classed. But he brings up a good point… _the time_. Since you are such a _good friend_… I won't say when, that would take all the fun out of it… but in the next two years or so… the time will come." He said to Naruto.

"What do you mean? What will come?"

"War… war will come to Konoha. I shall bring down the Village hidden in the Leaves as proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes… that my old master was weak… and I… I am not. I will do what he could not do… I will destroy the Leaf. You have time to prepare… and wait…" he looked at the people around him. "Suigetsu… Jugo… Karin… let us go. We have things to prepare. Make each day count Naruto… you don't know when I will come."

And with that, the four quickly vanished from sight. Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"If he has things to prepare… then we have some time. We have to be ready for this war when it knocks on our door." Jiraiya said.

"I couldn't agree more."

**-End-**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I don't know why… but for some reason I was having trouble with this chapter. I am sorry that it is so short but I am starting right away on the next one so hopefully it will be longer and more action packed._

_Enjoy. – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Hunt Begins

The three ninja neared the gates of the Village hidden in the Mist. Yuri looked around and felt a presence among them. She flipped through some hand signs and cleared the mist that was in front of them revealing two members of the HEKI Black Ops. Both ninja stood ready for anything that may come their way.

Their appearance was similar to that of Yuri's when she was guarding the entrance. One was a man and the other was a woman. The man stood a great deal taller than the woman that was next to him. The only differences in their appearance were the two nearly blank, black masks that hid their identities. On each mask, under the right eye was a kanji identifying who they were. The man's kanji was for Mars and the woman's was for Mercury.

"Please, Marusu-san, Suigin-san… stand down. We must meet with Mizukage-sama immediately." Yuri said in a commanding voice.

The two HEKI did not move. They both drew their blades; brought them up and held them flat to their masks, revealing kanji's that matched their masks.

The man stepped forward. "And who are you to demand things from HEKI?"

Yuri unsheathed her short sword and copied their actions. She revealed the kanji for moon, which was engraved on her sword. Upon seeing the kanji on her sword, the two HEKI members lowered their swords but did not re-sheath them.

"Forgive us Tsuki-sama; we did not know it was you."

"Yuri-chan… if you are a member of the HEKI then how come they don't know who you are without your mask?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that they didn't know who I was… they didn't know that I outrank them. We know who is a member, but not who is which mask. It is a safety measure."

"Tsuki-sama… I mean no disrespect… but how can you reveal such information to one who is not of the Mist? That is a traitorous action!" the women said.

Both HEKI members tightened their grip on their swords. Sensing the tension building, Yuri decided that she needed to step in.

"Don't worry, they are trustworthy. This is Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Konoha and Naruto Namikaze, ambassador to the Mist from Konoha…" she glanced back at Naruto and gave him a small smile. "And my boyfriend."

For some reason, Naruto felt extremely important when she added the last bit. He knew that this wasn't the time to feel such things, but he couldn't help himself. She had just acknowledged their relationship to people in her home village and it made him happy. Despite the turn of events on their way to the Mist, for that brief moment, he was happy.

"Look… we have vital information that must be given to the Mizukage… if you do not move of your own free will… then I will make you move." Yuri spat. "Feel free to report whatever you wish to the Mizukage… I care not."

Yuri began to walk around the two standing there. Once she made it past them she sheathed her sword and turned around. She looked at Naruto and Jiraiya standing there. The look that she gave them made them sweat a little under the collar.

"Forgive us Marusu-san, Suigin-san… but it is her anger I fear the most." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. He took off to catch up to her.

"And I'm with the kid…" Jiraiya said as he began to follow.

The two HEKI stood there. They both were dumbfounded by what had just taken place. They knew better than to mess with Tsuki. They knew of her power. And they knew that you aren't made the leader of the Black Ops for no reason.

"Should we report this Marusu?" the woman questioned.

"If it were anyone else, I would. But I don't want the wrath of Tsuki on me. Plus, she never would behave that way unless it were a matter of grave importance." The man replied.

"Hai… then let's continue our duty." She agreed.

She flipped through the correct hand signs and the two HEKI disappeared in the mist.

- - xXxXx - -

Once they got past the two guards, the three ninja picked up their speed and ran to the Mizukage's office. Yuri spoke quickly too anyone who said hello but kept going, followed closely by Naruto and Jiraiya. Yuri busted through the doors to the office.

"Mizukage-sama… please… we have to talk to you right now. It is very important!" Yuri said.

"Ah, you are home. What is that you have to tell me?"

"While we were on the way back, we had some visitors. We were stopped by Hebi." Yuri said.

"What? By the look of your clothing there was no battle… they just stopped you three to chat?" he Mizukage asked.

"Hai. Sasuke is not well in the head. Something that we knew, but it's odd. He feels as if he and I are friends. And as a _friend_ he felt like he should give me warning that sometime within the next two years he will attack Konoha."

"I really don't understand why he would just tell you something like this. It makes no sense."

"He hasn't made sense since he left Konoha years ago. He feels as if we are not a threat and that it doesn't matter if we know of his plans or not, that he will still bring down the walls of Konoha. That is why he told us."

"I see Naruto."

"But this time… he has seriously underestimated what he is up against. He will not make it through this." Naruto said coldly.

"That is good to hear." The Mizukage said.

"I agree Mizukage-sama. However, I hate to have to rush out of here, but we have our own orders from the Hokage. Yuri here is more than capable of filling you in on all of the things that happened." Jiraiya said respectfully.

"I understand Jiraiya, there is much to do. Please, if you need anything let us know. We will do whatever is in our power to help you in carrying out your orders."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya stood to leave. Naruto stopped and looked at Yuri. He smiled at her and she returned it. He walked over to where she sat and knelt down beside her. He nipped the tip of his finger and placed it on the ground. With a small poof, he waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did, a small toad was revealed. He picked her up and placed her in Yuri's lap.

"This is Gama-ami; she is a daughter of Gamabunta. Please, keep her with you and if anything happens, she has ways of finding us. We will be in touch. Please be safe Yuri-chan. Promise me?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I will on one condition."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

"That you return to me. That you be careful as well. Can you promise me that?"

"Nothing could keep me from you… I will be safe and I will return."

He stood and kissed her on her forehead. He looked at Gama-ami. He gave the small toad a gentle pat on the head.

"Please, Ami… come to me if anything happens. Watch over my Yuri-chan for me."

"**You have my word, boss."**

"Thank you." Naruto turned and faced the Mizukage. "Mizukage-sama, we will keep you informed as we learn new information. However, may I make a request?"

"Hai, what is it?" the Mizukage asked.

"When I return… may I have a private meeting with you?"

"Is that all?"

"Hai."

"You amuse me Naruto Namikaze… so be it. On your next visit to the Mist, you shall have a private meeting. Good luck… to both of you."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama." Naruto bowed. "we will be in touch soon."

Naruto and Jiraiya stood and walked through the door. They made their way to the edge of town to begin on their mission.

"Good fun as always, huh Daifu?"

"You know it Naru… you know the drill… mask your chakra and lets put some distance between Kiri and us. I have some intell that suggests we head North. There is an old base up there that once belonged to Orochimaru. I'm sure it has been destroyed but we still may be able to find something there on our two unknowns."

"Then let's go… the sooner we do this, the sooner we can come back… there is something that I have to do… and the sooner the better."

"And what is that?"

"You will find out soon enough… can we just go Daifu?"

"Damn… you know you can still be a brat when you want to be."

"Yeah, some things never change pervert."

**- End -**

_Just in case: _

_HEKI – Punishment; Mist's equivalent to the ANBU of Konoha_

_Marusu – Mars_

_Suigin – Mercury_

_Tsuki – moon, a thrust, a pass, a lunge, a stab, luck._


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: The Northern Base

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I hope this came out well. I have already started and chapter 28… so it shouldn't be as long of a wait as the last chapter… so about that again. As always… enjoy. – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Northern Base

Naruto and Jiraiya made excellent time on their trip to the northern base. It was dusk when they arrived. They approached silently.

"Naru… I think we should rest before we attempt to go any further. We don't know if there are any guards… and we can't go in half cocked."

"Good idea Daifu. We will come back early."

"Alright… Let's go."

The two slowly backed out of their positions and quickly and quietly left. They stopped about three miles away from the base and decided that they would sleep there for the night.

"A fire would draw attention… thankfully it's not cold." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah… can your old bones handle sleeping in the trees? I don't want to give _any_ indications where we are."

"Old bones? Look you little brat… get your ass up the tree and take the first watch… I need my beauty sleep."

"Ha… beauty sleep? You know we don't have _that_ much time."

"Would you just shut the hell up?"

"Well, if you wouldn't set yourself up for such comments then I wouldn't have to say them."

They both jumped up to the tops of the trees and settled into somewhat comfort positions. Naruto leaned against the trunk and stretched his legs out along the long branch as he scanned the perimeter.

"You know… just because of where we are, maybe we should set up some type a perimeter. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"I agree, that would be smart… but I think that clones may not be the safest thing. If your clones get spotted then we are still as good as caught."

"You know… for a _Toad Sage_ you don't utilize the _toads_ very well. We can both summon a few of the smaller toads and have them keep a look out for us. They are animals and would blend in a lot better than a bunch of clones running around."

"Damn good thinking Naru… I knew picking you as the future Toad Sage was a good idea."

"Best idea that you ever had… but I won't be as damn perverted as you." Naruto said poking fun at his godfather. "but you know, that transparency jutsu of yours might be good for tonight."

"Once you get that brain working only Kami knows what you are capable of coming up with."

"You know you worry me?"

"And why would I worry you?"

"Because I think that you are getting senile. You should have at least thought of that. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I am… but I must admit that I am tired. Tired of all of this. I think I might consider retiring soon… live out the rest of my days as just a happy old man. You know… wait for you and Yuri to pop out some children so I can spoil them and teach them to give you hell. The more that I think of it… the more I want it."

"Children? We aren't even married, I mean we are only dating… and you are thinking about children already?"

"Don't play innocent… you may _think_ that I am senile, but what you think and what I am are two different things. Your _business_ that you need to tend too… it's her. You are going to ask her to marry you."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know you. It's not hard to see that you both are crazy about each other. I just wish that all this Hebi nonsense wouldn't be in the back of your mind during something that is supposed to be such a happy time."

"You and me both."

"Well… keep a watch… the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get to makin' babies."

"One track mind as always."

- - xXxXx - -

The sunlight began to breach the leaves of the trees where Jiraiya slept. Not wanting to wake up, he squeezed his eyes shut even more. He tried to ignore the sunlight and was doing a decent job of it until he felt something squishy fall into his lap. He cracked one eye open to find a small toad sitting in his lap.

Jiraiya yawned and stretched his arms out. "What's up?" he asked the toad.

"**I am here because Naruto wanted me to check and see if you were awake."**

"Where did he go? And why didn't he wake me up for my shift?"

"**He let you sleep… something about beauty sleep. He said he was going to do an initial sweep around the base. He would like for you to join him as soon as possible. I think he is anxious to enter the base."**

"Alright, thank you. You can go home now."

"**Hai. Thank you Jiraiya."** And with that, the small toad poofed back to his home, far away from where he had been.

Jiraiya stood up and stretched again before jumping off of the branch to find Naruto. Normally one to joke, Jiraiya knew that now was the time to be serious. He was dead serious when he found Naruto.

"Nice for you to join me Daifu. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai. But let's chat after we get out of this place. What did your sweep find?"

"Well, I don't believe that there are any guards left here. Sasuke may feel that there is no need for them. But that doesn't mean that there are no traps or anything of that sort. So when we go in…"

"We can't be half cocked."

"Daifu… when this is over, we will have to work on some new phrases for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You say 'half cocked' _way_ to much."

"Not now Naru, get your mind on the task at hand."

"Sorry Daifu."

"Ready?"

"As always."

Naruto made two clones and cloaked them both with a transparency jutsu. The two clones silently made their ways out of the bushes and headed for the deserted base. Each clone took a side at the entrance and paused. They listened for anything out of the ordinary. Once they made sure that there was no movement within the entrance tunnel, they entered.

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here while they go in?"

"Hai. It is the safest way to go about this. If there are any guards, then the clones can take them out. If there are any traps, the clones can find them for us before we enter so we don't accidentally set them off. And, if something should happen, then they are just invisible clones… and I will find out everything they know once they disappear. It's win win."

"You really are smarter than you let on sometimes."

"I find that if people don't think I am as smart as I am, then they will underestimate me or overlook me. It use to piss me off when I was younger, but I realized that it's actually a pretty smart defense."

Naruto stiffened. His action was followed by a dull rumble sound. Naruto shook his head as if he were trying to get all of the memories straight.

"Explosive tag. One clone is gone, but so far there are no guards. There are a few more tags in there. They are set in order to cause a chain reaction to trap whoever stumbles in there."

"Is it clear enough for us to go in yet?"

"Hai, they have cleared a path for us so far. I think something is off though."

"Why is that?"

"So far there are no major threats in this base. Did he really not think that we would find this base? Be on alert. I have a feeling that it will get deadlier the deeper we go."

"Hai." Jiraiya nodded.

"The other clone will continue on and we will follow. Let's go."

Naruto and Jiraiya sped towards the entrance, and like the clones before them, each stopped at the door and listened.

"You know where the first set of tags are?"

"They are just up here. The amount increases as we get further in." The sped a little further in and Naruto stopped. "Here… this is the center of the area that has been tagged."

"Then why are we stopping? We need to get out of here incase the tags go off."

"No faith in you student? You _were_ Konoha's seal master after all…"

Naruto unsnapped one of the pouches on his vest and removed a scroll and a brush. With a flourished snap of his wrist he unrolled the scroll and set it on the ground and quickly set to painting the appropriate words and symbols on its blank paper.

"What do you mean _were_?"

"After you see this, you will realize that the title of Toad Sage is not the only thing you will pass on to me."

He finished with the brush and stowed it away back in its pouch. With another flourished snapped, he rolled the scroll back up. He bit his thumb and wiped it on the scroll. While holding the scroll in his right hand, he made a hand sign to focus his chakra into the scroll.

"Watch this." He said.

He took a deep breath and slammed his right hand, scroll and all, on to the ground. When it hit the ground there was a silence and then all of the tags that were in the hall way began to glow and sizzle.

"What the hell? Naruto! I thought you were going to disarm them?" he yelled in a panic.

Just as soon as the glowing and sizzling started, it stopped. Jiraiya looked at the tags as the ink began to fade and then disappear.

"No faith."

"Nice. When did you learn that little trick?"

"What do you mean _learn_? I made that little trick. I thought it might be useful one day and I was right."

"That you were. Shall we continue?"

"Hai… let's."

Just as they started to walk off, Naruto stiffened again.

"Clone number two?"

"Hai… we have company."

"Good, now we can have a little fun."

The two sped down the hall. Naruto led the way as Jiraiya followed closely. The tunnel began to widen a little and a light could be seen at the end of it. Naruto reached back into his kunai pouch and pulled on out. He wasn't sure who they were going up against, but having a weapon wouldn't be a bad idea. They slowed down when they got to the opening, to get a better read on the situation.

They thought that they were in luck because they only saw one guard. Naruto stopped and motioned for Jiraiya to stop as well. Naruto looked at his godfather in a serious way.

"Can you control yourself in this battle?" he whispered.

"What do you mean 'control myself'?" he whispered back.

"I mean our opponent is a woman. I don't want any of your perverted bull shit to cause this to not go as planned."

"Is she attractive?"

"See… this is what I am talking about. Do you want to just stay here and I will take her down?"

"Do you really think I can't keep myself under control?"

Naruto just looked at him and didn't answer. Jiraiya sighed heavily.

"And I am the one with no faith?"

Jiraiya stood up and walked into the room where the guard was stationed. She was standing in the shadows making it hard to see her features. She was tall and had a medium build to her. Every muscle on her body was clearly defined. Her abs were enough to make any man envious.

Her skin was dirty and sweaty; where as her clothes weren't much better. You could tell that she had been down in the base for a long period of time. Her long brown hair was matted and stringy. It was obvious that this woman was in desperate need of a bath and possibly food.

"I was wondering when you would come to this base. I thought you would never come… Jiraiya and Naruto." The female said is a raspy voice.

"So the Uchiha was expecting us to come here." Naruto said as he himself stepped out of the shadows.

"Such disrespect… _The Uchiha_? Sasuke-sama knew that you would eventually learn of this place and left us here to make sure that you don't make it out of here… alive."

"Why do you follow such a man?" Naruto asked.

"Because he set us free. That bastard Orochimaru used us… he experimented on us. It was Sasuke-sama who broke us out of the hell that we were imprisoned in. he wasn't scared of us… he wanted our help in stopping a real demon. You." The woman said.

"Yeah I am the demon…wait… you keep saying us. You aren't the only one here?"

"No… my sister is here as well. Would you like to say hello Kedamono?" the woman asked to no one it seemed.

"Hai… I would Karei… I thought you would never ask." Her sister responded in a voice that was slightly deeper but just as raspy.

Karei stepped out of the darkness to reveal her beauty. Naruto paled at Jiraiya's reaction. Jiraiya has a small droplet of blood coming from his nose.

"Daifu!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry son, but she is beautiful." He turned his attention to Karei. "That bastard Orochimaru… what did he do to you? We can save you and you can come live with us in Konoha… would you like that?"

It was then that Karei turned to the side to reveal another head coming from behind her own head. Jiraiya gasped at the sight.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What? I am not beautiful anymore? Does my sister repulse you?" Karei spat.

"I have seen someone like you before." Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, you must be talking about our good for nothing brothers, Sakon and Ukon. They got off easy. They just got this damn curse seal… but not us. That bastard had to go above and beyond what he did to them…"

"What did he do to you?" Naruto asked, disgusted at what the answer might be.

"Well, you are from the Leaf… you must know all about Yamoto and the way he can control wood?"

"Hai, what about it?"

"Well that is Orochimaru's doing. He stole kids and put the First Hokage's blood in them, he was trying to duplicate that power. Almost all of the children died… Yamoto, my sister and I are the only ones to survive the tests."

"So you can control wood?"

"No. It didn't take with either of us… it did boost some other things though. Then we got one of those dandy little curse seals. Orochimaru ruined our lives and Sasuke saved them." Karei said.

"So we do as we have been ordered by Sasuke-sama… and guarding this base was an order. Prepare yourselves… it's time to fight.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Battle Northern

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Okay… time for a little action. I hope I do a good job on the action part because when I think of it, it doesn't sound as good as I wish it to be._

_Sorry about the delay… I started reading a book by one of my favorite authors and I could NOT put it down until I was finished. It killed me to go to work everyday because I wanted to keep reading. And when I was finished with it, I thought that it would be awesome to have you readers feel the same about my story._

_I would like to thank all those people who have been reviewing. Your reviews make me want to keep going and make each chapter better than the last. I hope I have been! Enjoy this one… – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Battle at the Northern Base

Karei turned to face Naruto and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Sister, if you don't mind… I am sure that I can handle this one on my own, you can stay there nice and comfy like." Karei said to her sister, Kedamono.

"That is fine. Just hurry up and finish them so we can return to Sasuke-sama. I am sure he will need us in his attack against Konoha." Kedamono said.

Naruto sighed and stepped into his fighting stance as well. He closed his eyes.

"As a man, I hate to have to fight with women…" he opened his eyes and looked at the woman standing there. "But as a ninja… I will do whatever I must to insure that certain evils are extinguished."

"You talk big… but I don't think you are more than that… just talk."

With that, Karei rushed at Naruto. She reached in the dirty pouched that was attached to her leg and pulled out a rusty kunai. As she came within range, she began to slash and stab at Naruto. Naruto dodged every single blow with ease. Even in the midst of battle, he looked elegant, as if he were dancing. His battle jacket swaying with every movement.

Naruto could tell that his movements were starting to annoy the kunoichi. Every swing was starting to get sloppier. It was at that moment he stopped. Karei smirked, thinking that she had finally tired him out.

"Ha! You really are pathetic!" she screamed as she brought down her kunai once more, aiming for his heart.

A dull clanging noise was all that was heard, as her kunai made contact with the chakra blades that were fixed to his gloves. Karei's eyes widened when she realized that he easily blocked what she thought was a sure shot. With little effort Naruto pushed her back and then lowered his guard.

"You were toying with me this entire time, you bastard!" Karei yelled.

"Don't blame this on me. You are just as guilty about not fighting seriously… and frankly… it's starting to piss me off. You must not value either of your lives."

"What?"

"I know all about how Sakon and Ukon's body worked… about the blood line limit that allows them to share a body. If they were your brothers then you must have that blood line limit too… therefore if I kill you while you two share the same body… then your sister will die as well."

"How do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter. Fight me like you mean it, or this will be senseless killing."

"Fine… you want us to really fight… then we will."

Naruto lifted a hand to the fastener on his battle jacket. With expert finesse, he ripped his jacket off and threw it towards Jiraiya's feet. Karei was surprised by his appearance. From the condition of his body, she could surmise that he spent the majority of his time training. She knew then that both she and Sasuke had indeed underestimated this man.

"Watch that for me Daifu." He said with his back to Jiraiya.

"So I am stuck on the sidelines _yet_ again." Jiraiya said.

"Hai… those things that we spoke of… I want that for you too. And I will make sure that it happens."

"Okay… but hurry up brat… I'm getting bored just watching."

"Hai…" He readied himself. "Please… let us continue. And if you would like, you can activate that seal now. I don't mind waiting."

"I may have underestimated you before, but I know that I can battle you without ever drawing on its power."

She quickly vanished and appeared behind Naruto and stuck her kunai in his back, again going for his heart. She smirked, knowing for sure that she had done it. Her smirk quickly faded when Naruto poofed out of existence.

"Did he not even tell you that I favor clones?" Naruto asked as he stepped up behind her.

"That doesn't matter."

"You are right… it doesn't. That was most impressive speed though. That must be one of the things that was boosted by Orochimaru."

"You know you aren't as stupid as you look." She spat. "But _that_… that's not speed. I'll show you speed."

Her speed picked up exponentially. She ran to various places in the room and stopped briefly. To a normal person, it would appear as if she were teleporting herself from place to place. But to Naruto, she was just making a fool out of herself. She stopped behind him and tried to stab him once more.

His laughter made her stop.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You… you think that _that_ was fast. Please." He laughed even louder. "You seriously don't know who you are dealing with, do you?"

"You are Naruto Uzumaki… container of the Kyuubi…"

"Hai… I am the container of the Kyuubi, but I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze who was also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha…"

And with that, the room was illuminated in yellow blurs. Karei couldn't even keep up with his speed and she had a gut feeling that this was the tip of the iceberg. She knew deep down that if she were to continue _trying_ to go toe to toe with _this_ ninja she would not survive.

Her breath caught in her throat as he appeared in front of her. She looked into his blue eyes as she struggled to regain her breathing. She saw something in his eyes that she never saw in Sasuke's. He did not fight for revenge like Sasuke. She could tell that Naruto fought with a purpose. And that purpose was truly to extinguish evil, to make the future better even if that meant that he had to live through hell.

"Don't you see? Your _speed_ is no match for me. If you want to make an attempt to keep your life, you need to do one of two things. Activate that damn seal or surrender. It's in your hands Karei."

She was taken back by the choice. This man, who could obviously take her out without batting an eye, gave her the choice to live. The truth was, she didn't want to die. The truth was, she didn't even want to fight. She was tired of being used to fight for things that she had no ties too.

"I don't… I don't want to die. I s-surr…" Karei began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Karei." Kedamono interrupted her sister. "You are going to turn your back on Sasuke-sama? He saved us!"

"I am sick of fight for things that have nothing to do with us!" Karei yelled.

"Oh little sister, you have no idea how much this has to do with us! Orochimaru used us… he experimented on us! Sasuke-sama saved us… our lives are owed to him… that is how we are tied into this!"

"I am _not_ fighting anymore… I surrender!"

"You give me no choice foolish sister… I will kill this pest myself."

Karei's body began to contort. She fell to the ground in convulsing in pain while she screamed. Whenever the two sisters became two bodies, it was always a painful experience for the one who was the main host. Out of Karei's limp body, surprisingly, emerged an even bigger woman, Kedamono.

Once Kedamono was finished splitting from her sister, she turned on her.

"You always have been the weaker of us… you never had the back bone to kill."

Kedamono spat on her sister's motionless body and kicked her to the side.

"Now… lets us finish this."

"Fine." Naruto replied.

In a yellow flash, Naruto appeared behind her. He decided that now would be a good time to use the metal chakra plates that were on the backs of his hands. They were mainly a defensive weapon, used in blocking, but when charged, they made for one hell of a back hand. When Kedamono turned to face him, he drew his arm across his face and brought the back of his hand across her cheek. Kedamono's large body flew to the other side of the room. Naruto knew that he hadn't put enough force into the blow to finish her, but he didn't want to, not yet.

"Daifu! Take Karei out of Kedamono's reach. If I remember correctly, the one who piggy-backs can't maintain their bodies for long. Kedamono will need her sister's body once she weakens."

Naruto picked up Karei and shushined over to Jiraiya. He put her in the Toad Sage's arms. Naruto was about to return the battle as Karei was coming too. She reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"I don't want my sister to die either… but she is not well. I have come to terms with what being a ninja means. And I understand that you must do what you need to do while in battle."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because… you don't seem like you enjoy killing. And I don't want you to hold back because you think that I _need_ her. It's the other way around… she _needs_ me. But you already knew that."

Naruto nodded to Karei as she released her grip on his arm. Naruto turned when he felt the surge in power. Naruto, Jiraiya and Karei watched as Kedamono released her curse seal.

"I am disappointed in you Naruto. Here you were, scolding my little sister about not fighting like you mean it… and then you slap me with the back of your hand like I am some little bitch. Now I am going to tell you the same thing… fight like you mean it… or you won't make it."

"Good, then that means that you are serious. I am tired of playing games." He turned to Jiraiya. "Take her to the surface, this won't take long."

"Hai… be careful Naru."

Jiraiya turned and carried Karei out of the base.

"Jiraiya?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think Naruto will make it? I mean he is going against the curse seal."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Karei… that boy is more than capable of fighting the _curse seal_. He will be fine."

Naruto stood ready, waiting for Kedamono to make the first move. She just stood there and watched him.

"You know… time is not on your side Kedamono. So, if you are planning to fight then I suggest you make your move."

"Your funeral." She spat and charged at him.

She began to throw punch after punch at him. He dodged most of them; however, occasionally he would let one in. He did this for two reasons. First, he wanted to gage her strength and second, he wanted her to think that she had the upper hand.

She pushed him away so she could get a running start at him. As she sprinted at him, she began to pump chakra into her hand. Once she was a few feet away from him, she launched herself into the air. She brought her fist down, aiming for the top of his head. She made contact. The follow through of the punch brought her all the way to the ground, leaving a crater-like hole in the ground.

Naruto had watched this all from the ceiling. He had become a master at seamlessly replacing himself with his clones. Whenever she had pushed him back, he used that chance to switch with one and hide on the ceiling.

He watched as the dust began to clear, in the middle stood Kedamono, seemingly very happy with herself, panting hard. Naruto didn't move, he just waiting. He knew that she would soon be on the verge of chakra depletion.

Naruto had no problems with taking any enemy out, but he knew that this one would be better alive then dead. After all, they were on the verge of war. But right now, they needed information. With her and her sister, he knew that they could find out the information that they needed.

Once the smoke had completely cleared, Kedamono stood around looking for Naruto.

"Another clone? Are you too afraid to fight me?" she called out.

"Not at all. By why should I use up my chakra when I can just wait for you to use up yours?"

"I have plenty…" she looked up and spotted him clinging to the ceiling. "Why don't you come down and fight?"

"You are a bad liar. I know that you are close to zero. I didn't think that your brothers had so much _more_ chakra than you."

Naruto hopped down off of the ceiling and walked towards Kedamono. He kept an ever watchful eye on her as he approached. He knew from experience that when a ninja became desperate, they were capable of doing some stupid things.

"Now… are you ready to fight?" she asked.

"I am always ready."

Naruto charged at her and firmly planted his fist into her gut. He had charged it with just enough chakra to knock the wind out of her. Her body hit the ground and the seal began to retract. He stood over her for a minute to make sure that she was unconscious. After checking, he quickly tied her up.

"Good time as any to try out this new seal." He said to himself out loud.

He removed four, small seal papers from his vest and placed one on her stomach, one around her hands that were tied and one on each of her legs. Naruto pumped a little chakra into his hands and one at a time placed his hands on each paper, effectively activating them.

- - xXxXx - -

It had been about 30 minutes since Jiraiya and Karei had left Naruto. In that time, Jiraiya had tended to Karei's minor wounds and given her something to eat and drink. But the longer that they sat there, the more they began to worry.

"I wonder what is taking so long. Kedamono can't sustain her body for this long. You don't think that she killed him?"

"No… she can't kill him. We will wait just a little longer and if he isn't back then I will go in and search for him."

Just as Jiraiya finished his sentence, a low rumbling could be heard. The ground began to tremble slightly.

"What is that?"

"It sounds like the passages are caving in."

Jiraiya ran towards the entrance, only to be knocked back by a yellow blur. Naruto had made it out just in time. The ground shook violently as a large plum of dust and debris came out of the entrance.

"No! The information!" Jiraiya yelled from where he was sitting. "Please tell me you were able to get it!"

"You really have no faith in me do you? Of course I got the information you ass! That was the whole damn point for coming here!" Naruto yelled back at his godfather.

"Don't call me an ass you ungrateful… ass!"

"Oh good come back!

Naruto set the unconscious Kedamono down a few feet away from her sister. Karei looked slightly relieved that her sister was not dead.

"She is still alive, but very low on chakra. And don't worry about the seals, they won't harm her. It is just to make sure that she doesn't try anything on the way back to the Leaf."

"The Leaf?" Karei asked.

"Hai… we are going to bring you two back with us. Between you, your sister and what I got from down there… we should be able to put together everything that we need."

"I'm scared to go to the Leaf… what are they going to do to us?"

"I am not saying that they are going to throw you a party… but if you cooperate, I doubt that baa-chan will put you in jail or execute you."

"Baa-chan?"

"Oh… don't call her that… but I was talking about Lady Tsunade… the Hokage." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "She doesn't even like when I call her that."

Karei remained silent. It was easy to tell that she was very worried about what would happen to her and her sister once they arrived in Konoha. Jiraiya knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look… if you help us, then we will help you. It will be okay. But you might have to pay your dues from some of the things that you have done."

"Alright. Then I want to help you, and the Leaf."

"Thank you Karei-san." Naruto said with a big smile. "Let's get moving, Daifu over here stinks… he could use a bath."

Karei had to stifle a giggle as the two began to bicker with each other. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned a toad the size of a horse. He placed Kedamono's body on it.

"Karei-san, if you feel like you can't walk I can summon one for you too."

"No I will be fine, you have been more than enough help." She smiled.

Karei, for once in her life, felt at peace with herself. She no longer felt as if she were fighting an inner battle. She thought to herself, _'Maybe I can start over in Konoha… that would be nice.'_

**-END-**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Enjoy. – _laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Information

The walk to Konoha was an uneventful one, which to all members of the party, was more than okay. Karei had begun to tire from the walk, so she decided that it might be a good idea to take Naruto up on his offer for a toad to carry her.

"Naruto-san? Is that offer still open… for the toad ride?" she asked.

"Of course Karei-san." He replied.

Naruto nipped his finger and flew the signs. Once the smoke cleared, Karei climbed on to the horse sized toad's back. She had to admit to herself that she wished she would have taken him up on that offer sooner. However, she hadn't realized that not having her sister attached to her would affect her that way.

"It shouldn't be much longer until we get to Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Okay… honestly, I am in no rush. I am still nervous as too what will happen to us once we get there." Karei stated.

"That's understandable Karei-san. But Tsunade shouldn't be too harsh if you provide us with some help. However, you will have to do something to make amends more than likely."

"I know. I think I am more scared for my sister… let's just say she has never been an easy person to get along with."

"I kind of picked up on that." Naruto said with a grin.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't long until they approached the large gates of Konoha.

The vibrations of the two toads seemed to have alerted the guards a little bit before they reached the gate, because they stood ready and waiting to see what all the noise was about.

"Naruto! Jiraiya-sama! We thought you two would have been gone longer!" the first guard said, obviously surprised to see them.

"We should have known that the slight tremors were caused by you." He said walking around the two large toads. "I see you brought home some strays."

"That is not very nice!" Karei snapped.

"Oh! Feisty…" the second guard countered. "State your name and reason for visiting the Leaf."

Karei opened her mouth to answer and before she could, Naruto spoke up.

"This is Karei-san, and her sister…" he pointed to the other toad "…Kedamono-san. As of now they aren't _really_ visitors but more so prisoners. We found them on our mission and Karei-san has offered to lend us some much needed help."

"They are under our supervision for now." Jiraiya spoke up. "However, if you would summon Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and a few ANBU and have them meet us at the hospital, we would appreciate it. They are in need of medical treatment first."

"Hai" the both said in unison.

The two guards bowed to Jiraiya and Naruto as they made their way through the gates and towards the hospital. The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"They always keep the oddest company… she smelled. Like she hadn't bathed in weeks."

"You are one to talk… you smell like that _now._" The second guard said.

"What do you mean _now_? I showered this morning!" the first replied, slightly offended.

"Sure you did. Look stinky… I will go and notify the Hokage. I don't want _your_ odor to offend her." The second guard said laughing as he took off before the other could reply.

The first guard stood there alone for a minute. His eyes scanned the area to make sure that there was no one around. Once he was satisfied that he was indeed alone, he did a quick smell check.

"Huh! I do not stink!" he sniffed again "_Much_… I mean it is hot out here and you do sweat…" he mumbled as he walked back into the small guard stand.

- - xXxXx - -

The guard knocked on the Hokage's door as he cracked it open.

"Hokage-sama?" he said as he poked his head in when he received no answer.

He paled at the sight of the sleeping Hokage. He had heard stories of what happen to the majority of those who had tried to wake the sleeping blonde. He stood in front of her desk, nervously wringing his hands. He was about to speak up when he heard the door open behind him. He quickly turned, relived to find Shizune.

"Shizune-san!" he said. "Naruto and Jiraiya have returned and request that You, Hokage-sama and Sakura-san meet them at the hospital."

"At the hospital? Were they injured?" she asked, worried.

"No. But they brought home two kunoichis who seemed to be in need of medical treatment. It seemed urgent. Jiraiya-sama also requests a few ANBU guards for the two women."

"Alright. I will handle it. Thank you… you may return to your post."

"Hai." The guard said as he bowed and quickly vanished. He really didn't want to be in the room when Shizune tried to wake up the Hokage.

Shizune sighed and walked up to the sleeping blonde. She cleared her throat.

"Lady Tsunade!" she yelled.

The Hokage nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Shizune. She turned and glared at the woman standing next to her.

"Don't even try to fuss at me! You know that you have things to do and you are here sleeping!"

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night." Tsunade whined.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night drinking! I swear… would you please start acting like you are the Hokage for Kami's sake!"

Tsunade looked at her and sighed.

"So why did you wake me up?" she groaned.

"Naruto and Jiraiya are back. They want you and me to meet them at the hospital… and no they weren't hurt. They picked up someone who needed help. Sakura is already at the hospital on her shift and I will summon two ANBU for guards."

"Let's go then." Tsunade stood and stretched. Shizune followed behind her.

The two women made their way to the room where they were being waited on. Tsunade opened the door and eyed Naruto and Jiraiya as she entered.

"That was quick." She said.

"Well, we just happened to get lucky. This is Karei-san and her sister, Kedamono-san. They were guards at the Northern Base and Karei-san here has some information that would help us."

"They both look rough. You were right to bring them here for treatment. We will let Sakura and Shizune begin with that right now." She turned to Naruto and Jiraiya. "You two go home and get some rest. I will call you when they are up to talking."

"Hai baa-chan." Naruto said with a smirk and vanished before she could say anything.

"You know sometimes I wish you two weren't so alike." Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because neither one of you listens to me…and it really doesn't even do my any good to try and make you. You can both be headaches… but you are some of the best damn ninjas I have."

"Awe… hime, I'm touched."

"Get the hell out of here you old goat… I have work to do!" she said with a smirk.

"Hai… you know were to find us when you are done." With that, Jiraiya turned and simply walked out of the room.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto hadn't realized how attached he had become to his home in the short time that he had been staying there. But he truly had missed the place. The normal warm breeze greeted him at the gates as they opened.

"It's good to be home… Mom… Dad." He said, the last part quietly.

He noticed that there was a difference in the breeze. It didn't feel quite as warm, almost as if it were a little sad. Naruto just shook his head trying not to think of his dead parents being sad.

He made his way up to his bed room and unpacked his things. Grabbing a change of clothes and a towel, he decided it was time for a shower.

Even though they had only been gone a total of two weeks, Naruto had desperately missed showering regularly. A hot shower and warm, soft bed were considered to be a luxury when he and his godfather were on the road collecting information. As he stood in the shower, he could feel his muscles relaxing from the hot water. Naruto watched as the dirt was being washed away from his body.

Naruto enjoyed the shower for other reasons. It was a place to think and to unwind. And he never just jumped in a shower unless he was in a rush, he liked to take his time when he could.

Naruto began to think about what he would have to do after Karei told them about the other two members of Hebi. He knew that her information would prove helpful, but yet that they shouldn't rely on it solely. It was that reason that he gathered as much of the information left in the lab as he could before he blew it up. He would start dealing with that soon enough.

"Before I even start with that I really need to let Yuri know that we are okay and that we found some information." He said to himself.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. After putting on his clean clothes, he brushed his teeth and made an honest attempt at combing through his hair. But it didn't matter. No matter how many times he fixed it, it would always revert back to the blonde mess that it liked.

Naruto made his way to his father's study. With the security around the estate, he knew that this would be the safest place for him to work on the information he found. He sat down at the desk and took out a piece of paper and began to scribble a little note on it for Yuri.

Once he was finished, he placed the scrolls that he had used to seal the other documents and equipment in, on the desk and created a couple of clones.

"These scrolls contain some very important documents and such. The information is very valuable to the up coming war against Hebi. Please make sense of it and organize it for me. I would like at least two copies made, one for the Hokage and one for the Mizukage."

The clones nodded and began on the task that their master had set for them. He rose from his desk and walked to the door. He turned to them before he left.

"I am going to seal you guys in here. Until we know everything that is there, you will not stop and will not leave. No one is to know of this information that is why you along with it are being locked in here."

The clones nodded and went back to work. Naruto shut the door behind him. He nipped the end of his finger and activated the blood seals that were on the door. Once he was satisfied with the locks, he left to go outside.

If he was going to take a nap, he wanted to be outside enjoying the wonderful day. He planned to lay in the grass by the memorial for his parents. He sat down in front of the stone marker and bowed his head to say a quick prayer for his parents. After a moment of silence he opened his eyes and summoned a small toad.

"**Hiya boss!" a small blue and orange toad said.**

"I need you to do me a small favor."

"**Sure thing… what can I do for you?"**

"I need you to take this message to Yuri for me." Naruto stopped speaking when he realized that the breeze around him had gotten warmer when he mentioned Yuri's name. "She has one of your sisters with her, Ami. You should be able to find Yuri by find Ami."

"**Not a problem Naruto!"**

The small toad took the piece of rolled up paper from Naruto, waved to him and then disappeared. Naruto sighed and then stretched out in the grass for a small nap. He smiled to himself.

"_So that's why the breeze wasn't as war before, Yuri wasn't with me. My parents must miss her too."_ He thought to himself. _"I must be going crazy… but at the same time, I like to think that they are here in spirit."_

**-END-**


	30. Chapter Thirty Information pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_So sorry that this chapter took so long. There were so many other things that I had to get done before I had a chance to keep writing._

_I also started on my next story, but I can't posted it until after this one. The title of the story is A Cherry Tree in the Sand, and will centered around Sakura and Gaara. There are some ties to this story and the first chapter would spoil the ending of this story… so it won't be posted until after this one._

_Here is hoping that life lets me get the next chapter up swiftly. Enjoy! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty: Information pt. 2

Yuri had just woken up from her slumber, but couldn't seem to muster up the desire to get out of bed yet. So, she lay there, starring up at the ceiling wondering what Naruto was doing right now.

"Ami?"

"**Yes Yuri-chan?"**

"Do you think Naru-kun is going to be okay?"

"**Why the sudden lack of faith in Naruto Yuri-chan? You should know better than anyone that when Naruto says that he will do something, he will do it."**

"Hai… I know that. I just can't help but worry. I know what kind of person Suigetsu is and from what Naru-kun has told me… the Uchiha is not even on a level that Suigetsu could hope to achieve."

"**That is all true… but fear not. I know that Naruto is okay."**

"How do you know that?" Yuri said, sitting up to look at the small toad.

"**Because he is my summoner, and there are toads everywhere. So if something **_**were**_** to happen, I would know." **She said kindly.

"Oh… okay then." Yuri said as she flopped back down, landing on her pillow.

Silence had only briefly returned to the room when a 'poofing' noise broke it. Yuri shot up in bed and was looking all around the room when she felt something land on her bed. Her eyes finally settled on a toad about the same size as Ami. The blue and orange toad looked up at Yuri with a smile.

"**Hiya boss lady!" **the toad said.

"Hi…"

"**Brother?"** Ami asked as she hopped over to where he was sitting. **"You bring us news?"**

"**Hai… Naruto asked me to bring this to the boss lady over here."** He said as he stuck out his little webbed foot.

Yuri took the scroll from him and quickly opened it. She read the words as speedily as she could. The Note read:

_Yuri-chan, _

_I hope this note finds you well. I just wanted to let you know that we made is back to Konoha and found what it was that we were in search of. I will be coming to Mist soon so I will explain more when I get there. _

_I can't wait to see you again… _

_Yours, Naru_

_Ps… the toads love candy._

"Oh Ami! You were right! He is fine!" Yuri said as she melted back into her bed, very relived.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto laid in the grass, just barely asleep. The grass was just long enough to hide him from view. Naruto was enjoying the feeling of the warm air and the sun that gently kissed his skin. To the unknowing eye, Naruto was completely unaware of every thing that was going on around him.

Even though his eyes weren't open, Naruto was very much aware of Jiriya approaching him.

"I am down here Daifu."

"I figured you would be around here somewhere."

"Hai… have we been summoned yet?" he asked.

"The ANBU is waiting for us at the gate."

"Alright, let's not keep them waiting. You know how baa-chan can get when you keep her waiting."

Naruto and Jiriya met the ANBU at the gate, then all three of them made their way to the hospital.

The ANBU stopped outside of the door and nodded to the two as they entered.

"So, are they ready to talk to us now?" Jiriya asked.

"Well, I am ready to speak Jiraiya-san, but I am afraid my sister isn't going to be of much help. It's as I thought, she is still loyal to Sasuke." Karei hung her head. "But all I know is yours."

"Well, that is a start." Jiraiya said. "Now, do you know when the attack is planned?"

"No, I don't think that Sasuke has even thought that far. There are things that he needs to get in order, most of what I am not sure, but I know he is trying to gather more ninja."

"What about the Oto-nins?" Naruto asked. "Are they still loyal?"

"For the most part. But I think they follow orders out of fear. If they were scared of Orochimaru… then they are petrified of Sasuke."

"What about the ninja he is trying to gather?"

"I was not privileged to that information. But if I had to guess it would probably be any one who has a grudge against Konoha or the ninja of Konoha."

"Baa-chan, we will need to gather a list of names of missing nins that have a personal vendetta against any of our ninja. We will also need to feel out the other villages."

"Good thinking, Naru."

"Now, Karei… we know about Sasuke himself…" Naruto began.

"No. You know of how he _use_ to be and only have an idea of what he is capable of now. I wish that I could tell you everything on him, being as he will cause the most damage and claim the most lives. But not even those in his inner circle know all that there is to him."

"Well, I knew Orochimaru… and what he was capable of. So we expect him to have surpassed him… is that much accurate enough?" Jiraiya asked.

"That would be a good place to start. With the Sharingan, Sasuke has the knowledge of all jutsus he saw Orochimaru perform. I heard whispers of a book of forbidden jutsus that Orochimaru was working on at the time of his death… I am sure that Sasuke has that book and I know that if he tried, he could complete his late sensei's work." Karei said. "It is like the old saying…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"We will work on figuring out the Uchiha later… I found some things in the base, maybe that will help us with that." Naruto said out loud.

"Okay… but there are others that we don't know about." Tsunade said. "What about Suigetsu?"

"He's a cocky asshole. He is skilled, don't think that he isn't, but he brags about it… it would make anyone think that he's full of it and can't back it up. I would love to say it's an act… but he is really _just_ an asshole." Karei said, clearly annoyed.

"That's all well and good Karei-san, but what of his abilities?" Sakura spoke up, for the first time making her presence more known.

"He has the ability to liquefy a part of his body or the whole thing. That is the skill that makes it the most troubling to battle him. He is from the Mist, and was trained by the demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. He also wields his former master's sword and is hailed as his second coming."

Naruto let out a snort, causing Karei to look at him.

"Is that funny Naruto-san?" she asked.

"Well… to me it is."

"Do you not know who Zabuza is?"

"_Was._ And I would say that I know who he is. Sakura and I faced him when we were genin. Zabuza Momochi was a high caliber ninja and an intense opponent."

"Then why does it amuse you?" Karei questioned the blonde.

"The last part of what you just said about Suigetsu is a crock. Something that he fabricated to make himself feel better about being outclassed by a woman. He may wield the kubikiri houcho, but that is about where it ends… I wouldn't believe much of what he may have said about his life in the Mist."

"Naruto… that is neither here nor there. Now… Karei-san, what about Karin?" Jiraiya commented. He sighed to himself, thinking that even though Naruto had matured, he still got easily distracted. He knew that it was something that would probably never change.

"Karin… other than the ability to detect chakra and heal people with her blood, she has the ability to be an even larger pain in the ass than Suigetsu."

"Wow, Sasuke is surrounding himself with top grade-A people." Naruto said sarcastically under his breath.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started, sighing again at his godson's lack of focus.

"Yeah I know Daifu…" Naruto finished.

"What do you mean she can heal people wither her blood?" Tsunade asked. It was obvious that the medic nin in her were piqued.

"It's a blood line limit. If some one were injured and drank Karin's blood then they would be completely healed." Karei explained. "I don't think that they were ever successful in the attempt… but I think that Sasuke was working on a way to use the blood to make a potion. Apparently the blood, if not taken warm from her body doesn't have any effect."

"That would be more powerful than any soldier pill on the market." Tsunade said. "I wonder if that would be possible. If we could work that out then that would be most useful to our ninjas."

"Hai… it would. But we will burn that bridge when we get to it. Now please, Karei-san… tell us about Jugo." Jiraiya said.

"Now, Jugo… him I know. And other than Sasuke, you will have the most difficulty with him. He is the originator of the cursed seal." Karei said, grabbing her neck where her seal was located. "Orochimaru devised his damn curse seal from his blood."

"So Jugo is the source?" Sakura asked, hopeful.

"Well, he is the beginning, but not really the source. Disposing of Jugo would only be just that. It would not end the curse mark. I had hoped that when that bastard was murdered, his death would be the end of it. But here I am, still with this damn mark." Karei said, clearly on the verge of tears.

"I wonder why you still have the mark then. It would make sense that it would fade and vanish with his dead. Orochimaru was never a _giving_ person unless it suited him and even then I don't think that he would let those keep its power, even after his death." Tsunade said.

"Hai… but hime, you must remember something, that bastard never thought _he_ would die." Jiraiya added.

"Karei, do you know anymore about Jugo? Like his personality? Karin and Suigetsu seem like loose cannons, they fit with the Uchiha. Is Jugo the same way?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the thing with Jugo is… I don't think he wants to kill." She started.

"And how would you know that?" Naruto cut her off.

"I was one of the guards for the Northern Base, remember? That is where Sasuke found me and my sister, but that is also where Jugo was held. Before we guarded the entire base for Sasuke, Orochimaru though it best for us to guard his experiments." Karei said. "Jugo was down in the holding cells. But he didn't roam free in his cell like the others. As per his asking, he was kept chained so he couldn't get free."

"Why on earth would he want that?" Sakura asked.

"Because he didn't like what he became once he was angered. I talked to him a few times. I knew he was lonely and could use a friend. He told me that he willingly came to Orochimaru because he thought that he could help him. He thought that Orochimaru would rid him of his illness. In the end, all he did was use him to make his seal."

"Sound about right with Orochimaru." Jiraiya said in disgust.

"You sound like you knew him Jiraiya-san." Said Karei.

"You could say that. Tsunade, Orochimaru and I were all on the same genin team. We were comrades in arms and family, or so we thought. He was always twisted in a way but we tried to overlook it because he was our team member."

"Then you would be one of the other Sannin?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Hai, he was the Snake Sannin, I am the Toad Sannin… and she is the Slug Sannin."

"Even under these circumstances I am honored to be in your presence." Karei said as she bowed her head.

"Thank you, but the greatness that we were as a trio was tarnished we he betrayed this village." Tsunade said.

"To this day, it haunts me… all the things that he did because we never took him out." Jiraiya said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"And now history stands to repeat itself for Sakura and me if we do not stop Sasuke. Fate is ironic is it not?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura hung her head and sighed audibly. "The apprentices of the three great Sannin fated to fight just like their masters. Fate can be cruel."

- End -


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Woo hoo… I was able to crank out another one in a short amount of time!_

_Enjoy! - laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-One: Back to the Mist

Jiraiya and Naruto walked down the road back to the Namikaze estate. The walk home was silent for the most part.

"Do you think that we can trust her, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I really don't see why she would lie to us. But I don't know for sure yet. When we left I had several clones working on the information that I found. Two of them dispelled while we were talking, confirming some of what she said. But there are some that are still working. I guess we will know for sure when we get home."

"I wonder how she knew all of this intel. I didn't think that Sasuke would leave someone like that with all of that knowledge."

"More than likely, he over looked her. He was always like that. Over looking people because he didn't feel like they were important."

"Naru, are you okay with all of this? Will you really be able to take his life when the time comes?"

"I have to. I can't slack off when it comes to him again. There is too much riding on the outcome of this thing. Too many people stand to get hurt should I fail… I can't fail."

"I know. But I am not talking to you as a ninja… I'm talking to you as your Godfather. I am worried about you. You seemed to be bitter back when we were with Karei." He said, thinking back to the comment that Naruto made about the quality of people he was surrounding himself with.

"Bitter? You could say that I am a little bitter." Naruto sighed.

The two made their way through the gates. Naruto nipped his finger and summoned a small dark green toad.

"Please keep watch tonight. If anyone comes calling, find out who they are and what they want and then report to me."

"**Hai."** The small toad croaked. He then set to hiding himself under some foliage.

Naruto turned and shut the gates. Once the seals were activated, he turned to find his Godfather studying him.

"You know better than _anyone_ why I am bitter towards Sasuke. When we were younger the bastard made my life hell… and then _I_ was forced to leave my home because _he_ didn't want to come back. Not only did he let down his village, he broke Sakura's heart." Naruto said with hate bubbling under every word.

"I understand Naru. He was someone that you trusted and then he betrayed you. Orochimaru did the same damn thing to me and Hime. But when I had the chance, I couldn't take his life. Even though he was no longer our friend, it was hard for me. I let the past ruin the future."

"Daifu, you couldn't have known."

"I didn't, neither of us did. But now it pains us because our apprentices have to fight a battle that we could have prevented. History _is_ repeating itself and it is hard to watch you and Sakura going through what we went through. We both just pray that when you get the chance, either of you, that you take it and don't look back."

Jiraiya stopped and looked up at the stars. He sighed.

"Promise me Naruto. Promise me that you will end this so your children won't have to fight this battle again." He said, his voice dangerously close to breaking.

"I promise."

Jiraiya looked down at the boy who wasn't only his student and his godson, but the man who became the son he never had. He smiled and thought inwardly _"I wonder if things would have been different, if Tsunade and I would have ever married and had children. Hell, we do have children… Naruto and Sakura are the closet things us old goats will ever know."_

"Daifu?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Jiraiya replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Will you be able to hold down the fort for a couple of days?"

"Hai… I think I can handle that. Why? You are off to see your lady?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"Hai. I have some business to attend to. I would like to leave in the morning." Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to the front of the house.

"Good. Don't you let her go…" he said while thinking of Tsunade again. He shook his head, stopping himself from going down that road again. "Hey, Naru… how about a soak in the hot spring before we retire for the night?"

"Sounds good Daifu, let me check on the clones and the reports and I will meet you down there."

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto awoke early the next morning. Even though he wanted to take his time in the shower, he knew that he had to get on the road and there were things to do before he left.

After a quick shower, change of clothes and packing a few things. Naruto stashed his travel scroll in the correct pouch on his vest and made his way to the kitchen for a speedy breakfast. He was slightly shocked when he saw Jiraiya sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Good morning Naru!" he said joyously.

"Wow, you are never up this early and happy about it." He said walking over to the fridge.

"I know I know… I thought I might get a free cooked meal out of you before you left."

"Always wanting something… it has to be quick though. I still need to go see Baa-chan before I leave."

As if on cue, the small dark green toad from the night before poofed into the room.

"**Good morning Naruto, Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade is at the gate and she wishes to speak to you about yesterday."**

"Thank you." Naruto said as he made a clone to keep cooking while he went to the gate.

Not long after he left, he and Tsunade reappeared in the kitchen.

"Smells good Naruto. Got enough for me?" Tsunade asked as she sniffed the air.

"Hai… since you are here we might as well be comfortable while we talk." Naruto proceeded to add more portions until there were plenty of food cooking for the three.

Naruto left the clone to the cooking so he could focus on the task at hand. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a red scroll with the kanji for Fire on it. He tossed it to Tsunade.

"What is this?" she questioned.

"It is a copy of everything that my clones found out yesterday. It's taken from the contents of the information that I found in the Northern base."

"Does it confirm Karei's story."

"For the most part. It is much more detailed than what she gave us. She was telling the truth when she said that she wasn't privileged to everything." Naruto said.

"Naruto thinks that she was overlooked by Sasuke… you know the whole fly on the wall thing." Jiraiya said.

"That is possible."

"What are you going to do with her Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, her punishment will not be like her sisters because she offered us help, but I am still not sure. I will have to appoint someone to keep an eye on her no matter what I do. But I am not sure of who I would ask."

"How about Anko?" Naruto asked.

"Anko, huh?" Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at that. "She does seem logical; after all she would be the ninja with the most knowledge in regards to the curse seal."

"Plus I know she wouldn't take any crap from Karei." Naruto added.

"True. I will think on it." Tsunade said.

"Good." Naruto said with a small smile.

"So, brat… have you heard from Yuri?" Tsunade asked as she slid her finger around the rim of her glass.

"No. I haven't. But I am about to leave for the Mist in a little while. I need to give the Mizukage his copy of the information…" Naruto was saying.

"And see Yuri and profess his love for her _and_ speak to her unc…" Jiraiya was cut off when Naruto's clone, which was standing behind him cooking, smacked him on the head with the spatula.

"Daifu, please… don't say anything." Naruto tried to reason with him.

"Don't worry Naruto… your secret is safe with me." He said, winking.

"And I won't tell anyone either." Tsunade confessed with an innocent smile on her face.

"What?" he said turning around.

"I can get whatever I want out of that old goat." She said, the innocence in her face replaced with deviousness.

"Well can you just not spread it to everyone? Please?" Naruto said, sighing.

"Sure thing."

"Look, Daifu, I am going to leave the seals unactivated while I am gone so you can come home… just please have someone watching the house. I don't want anyone here who isn't supposed to be."

"No problem." He said.

"And please keep your lady friends away too." Naruto added.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Come now, you old pervert… you know what the boy means." Tsunade said, giving him a dirty look.

"Can a man have no fun?"

"Look you two… I don't have time for this. Baa-chan, I am sure that you can read the documents when you have time. There is a lot to shift through, but some of it is really helpful. But I am going to be on my way now. Please don't trash my house… and Baa-chan… help yourself to the hot springs while I am gone."

"Thanks Naru. Be safe and let us know when you get there."

"Oh I will be there shortly." He said with a large grin and turned and headed to the door.

- - xXxXx - -

The gates were coming into view and Naruto was ready to depart. He had taken two steps out of the gate when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Naruto stopped in his tracks as Iruka made his way to where Naruto stood.

"Iruka-sensei! It is good to see you."

"You too Naruto. I had heard that you were home. I have been trying to come see you, but you know how things can get in the way."

"Hai, I understand. It is good to see you well. How is the academy?"

"Quieter since you left… all though Konohamaru tries to fill the void. But he doesn't have your finesse." Iruka let out a chuckle. "Are you heading out on another mission?"

"Hai. The life of a ninja never ceases. But I shouldn't be away long. We can catch up when I return."

"That would be nice. I'll treat you to some ramen."

"I would like that Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled.

"Good. Be safe on your mission then, Naruto." He said.

"Will do." Naruto waved and in a yellow blur was gone.

Iruka stood in his tracks for a moment, in awe of the man who use to be his student.

"He sure has grown." Iruka smiled. He turned and headed back to the academy. After all, there were always papers that needed grading.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto was never one to flash the Hirashin just for the hell of it. It was his Father's legacy and he was proud to have mastered it. But he really wanted to get to the Mist as quickly as he could. So, he opted to use it for the travel.

The Hirashin was not the most discrete way to travel. After all, there was a bright yellow blur that appeared behind him. But he knew that even if he was seen traveling, no one would be able to stop him, not even Hebi.

When he noticed the mist thickening, he slowed down. He walked quietly into the mist.

"Please, state your name and reason for visiting our village." A mysterious voice stated.

"I am Naruto Namikaze and I am here to speak with the Mizukage. Please allow me safe passage."

"As you wish Namikaze. Do not forget… we are watching you." With that, the mist lifted just enough for Naruto to find his way into the gates

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto knocked on the door to the Mizukage's office. And waited until he heard "Enter".

"Hello, Mizukage-sama."

"Ah… Naruto. I was wondering when I would see you. Yuri told me that she had revived a letter from you saying that your mission was a success."

"Hai, it was sir." Naruto said as he reached in his pouch and pulled out a blue scroll with the kanji for Water on it. He handed it over. "This is all the information that we found. And I will discuss it with you, but first I would like to speak to you about something before Yuri realizes that I am here."

"She doesn't know that you are here yet?"

"No sir… I wanted to speak to you alone… first."

"Oh really? About what?" he feigned innocence.

"Come now, Mizukage-sama… I think you know what I am here to talk about."

"Hai, I know son. Now… I would like to hear what you came for."

"I have come to ask for Yuri's hand in marriage…if she will have me."

"Ha! If? I am sure that she would… and honestly, I couldn't have found a better man to marry her than you. You have proven that to me already."

"For some reason, I thought that this would be much harder than it was."

"Things usually are easier than they seem."

"Well, the other thing I was wondering about… would be if she said yes, then if you would be willing to transfer her to Konoha… so if she would like she could still be a ninja." Naruto said nervously, tapping his fingers together.

He was hoping he wasn't coming off as nervous as he felt. It made it all the harder to ask this of the Mizukage being as Yuri was his niece.

"You know, Naruto… as her uncle it is hard to lose her… and even as the Mizukage it is hard to lose a kunoichi of her level… but I love her and I want her to be happy. If she wants to move there, then it is her choice and I will support it."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama."

"Please, Naruto… you can call me Jiro."

"Thank you Jiro-sama."

"_I KNOW THAT HE IS HERE! GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!_ Yuri's voice could be heard from outside. Naruto and Jiro both froze in their seats.

"Ah, Naruto… good luck with this one." Jiro said with a smile as Yuri busted down the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! How _dare_ you come in this village and not come and see me first!"

"Yuri-chan… please…" Naruto began.

"No! I missed you! You should have come to see me… and what could you not say in front of me? I thought you would have let me in on what you found out. I mean I am part of this fight too!"

"I had to talk to your Uncle about something important… it couldn't wait. I am sorry." Naruto tried to explain.

"What is _so_ important? And don't you dare tell me you can't say it." She said dangerously.

"Well, I wanted it to be a little more romantic…" Naruto sighed. "I came to ask your Uncle from permission to marry you."

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

Naruto stood and reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands with the other hand and held up the ring.

"Yuri… will you marry me?"

Yuri looked down at the ring and smiled. She knew that he would ask her one day but she didn't think that it would be this soon. She had thought that he would wait until after all this Hebi mess had been sorted out. She tried to find her voice.

"Hai." She whispered.

"What?" both Naruto and Jiro said in unison.

"Hai!"

Naruto slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and he held her close. When he set her down she looked at the ring again.

"It's beautiful."

"I know… it was my Mother's."

"Wow… she had great taste."

Naruto and Yuri kissed. They remained locked in a passionate kiss until Jiro cleared his throat. They stopped at looked at him.

"I am happy for you both… but now to act as Mizukage. There are some _other_ important things to discuss. Once we get that over with… you two can go and enjoy some time together."

**- END -**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: When Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Okay ladies and gentlemen… I have done __my__editing to the previous chapters… and reloaded them so it is time for some new chapters! But first… let me just say… that the previous chapters are NOT perfect. There were some things that were horribly obvious when it came to grammar and spelling… so I did my best to fix them. And I had a mishap with my spell check… I accidentally put BOTH Jiraiya and Jiriaya in there… so I went back in and changed it to the correct spelling. I am sorry for the things that were really out of place before… and I hope that I can catch them now._

_I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays…_

_Enjoy! - laydee kai_

_PS… Just a little FYI, the time skip in this chapter is pretty much the two years… give or take a month or so._

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Two: When Trouble Comes Knocking

The deadline of two years that Hebi had spoken of was coming to an end and war was now on the horizon. Much had happened in the two years since that encounter with Hebi, but the upcoming threat was always in the backs of everyone's mind.

Even with the war fast approaching, Naruto and Yuri found happiness with each other in Konoha. They had been married on the estate in front of the memorial only a week after the proposal and there had only been close family and friends there. It was on that day that Naruto had been most happy to have the seals on the gates of his estate and it was after the wedding that Naruto altered the seals to allow his family to open them.

Life seemed to move fast for Naruto and Yuri, but they didn't mind. They knew that they had to prepare for the war, but they still wanted to have a life. A month after they married, Yuri found out that she was pregnant. Naruto couldn't have been more elated.

Nine months later, Naruto had a surprise when Yuri went into labor. All though she, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura knew of her _condition_, they kept it from Naruto. Instead of one child, he was going to have two.

Naruto rose to the occasion and vowed to be the very best father he could be to his twins. His son, Takeshi was born first and his daughter, Yuki followed soon after.

Naruto soon learned that his children may physically resemble their mother more, but they resembled Naruto in many _other_ways. There were many times when Naruto watched in amazement as the two babies demolished bottle after bottle. He could not figure out where they stored the food. Yuri simply replied, _"Naru-kun… you do know that I sometimes wonder the _same_ thing about you right?"_

Naruto and Yuri discovered that the twins had indeed inherited their father's natural ability of causing mischief. Their size did not hinder their thirst for knowledge and their ever growing curiosity. Life on the Namikaze estate was never dull.

Naruto and Yuri did manage to train in the midst of everything. They discovered that Jiraiya was a willing and more than able babysitter. In between the training and being parents, Naruto and Yuri were both staple figures at all of the meetings that concerned the upcoming events.

It was at one of these meetings that the two remaining Sannin decided that it was time to pass their titles on to the next generation.

_Tsunade stood and cleared her throat. She was making a feeble attempt of politely asking every one to quiet down. When no one seemed to notice, she yelled. _

"_Would you quiet down!?"_

_Everyone turned and looked at the invisibly aging Hokage._

"_Thank you." She paused and waited to continue, knowing full well what her and her old teammate were about to do and the weight that it carried. "I need to speak to you about something important."_

_Jiraiya looked at her from the corner of his eye and cleared his throat loudly._

"_Okay there is something _we_ need to speak to you all about. We both understand what this conversation means and there is no one who can make us change our minds. After all, the titles are ours to surrender."_

_Several of the people in attendance started to mumble. It was obvious that everyone in the room was intrigued._

"_Tsunade and I are known for many reasons and are known by many names. Some of which are indeed an honor. We are both getting older and have given things a great deal of thought. And it is here that I announce my retirement as a shinobi of Konoha after this war."_

_There was an uproar of protests. Jiraiya just let the people rant for a minute before holding his hands up for them to stop._

"_Like stated before, there is nothing that anyone can say to make me change my mind. I have fought many battles and I want to live the remainder of my life peacefully and happily, spoiling my Godson's children. But first, I must pass my title as Toad Sage. This is merely a technicality, you all know who it is going to be passed too, but here we go never the less. I, Jiraiya, do relinquish my title as Toad Sage and as being accepted by the Toads as such, here by name Naruto Namikaze, the new Toad Sage of Konoha."_

_There was a brief pause as the information sunk in. It wasn't as if the villagers and council members didn't accept Naruto, they had grown to love Naruto. It was just hard for people to think of the Legendary Sannin to be replaced. Then slowly, a light clapping began. Naruto stood and bowed to Jiraiya._

"_Thank you Daifu. You honor me with your title." Naruto said respectfully before returning to his seat._

_He looked at Jiraiya, who beamed with pride. Tsunade then proceeded with her news._

"_It is only right for the title of the Slug Sage to be passed as well. I, Tsunade, do relinquish my title as Slug Sage and as being accepted by the Slugs as such, here by name Sakura Haruno, the new Slug Sage of Konoha."_

_The light clapping started faster this time. After all, the people had expected this news after hearing from Jiraiya. Sakura stood and bowed to Tsunade._

_Taking her lead from Naruto's words. Sakura said, "Thank you Shishou, you honor me with you title."_

_Sakura returned to her seat and the people in attendance began to talk about upcoming tactics, like they always have, thinking that the said business was over. It wasn't until people noticed that Tsunade was still standing that they began to quiet down again._

"_That is not the only thing that I have to tell you. After much contemplation and discussion, I feel that it is also nearing time for me to retire as well."_

_A few members of the council jumped from the seats in protest while trying to think of something to say. As for the rest in attendance, all were dumbfounded._

"_Hokage-sama, how is it that we did not know of this?" one managed to say._

"_Because I didn't want you to know. It is a choice that I made. It is time for this Village to be in the hands of the next generation. You need a Hokage who is young and full of life. Someone who is willing to give themselves to the job. I am lacking, and I love this Village too much to not step down and let someone else do it better."_

"_Have you thought of who would replace you? Do we at least get a say in that?" another member asked._

"_No. You don't. I have talked it over with the two eldest members, those who choose the Hokage when the predecessor can not and they agree. After the war with Hebi, I shall step down as Hokage and retire as a ninja."_

_The mumbling began to grow. She raised her hands and all got silent._

"_Naruto Namikaze shall take up my position and become the Rokudaime Hokage."_

The announcements had been made to the rest of the village the following day and after that, life went on. There were tactical meetings once a week, and daily training for all ninja who would be apart of this war. Plans were made for the villagers and the ninjas who were given the task of escorting people to safety ran drills to make sure they knew exactly what they were doing.

- - xXxXx- -

All seemed to be normal. It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha. The light breeze made the leaves dance and the grass sway. Sadly, the peace that Konoha was enjoying so much, would not last very long.

Naruto remained silent and still in front of the memorial for his parents. It was here every morning that he thanked Kami for his blessings, prayed for his and Yuri's parents and meditated. Not far from where he was, he was aware of his children playing with Jiraiya as Yuri watched and laughed.

There was construction going on near the guest houses. A new house was going up for Tsunade. She had seen how happy Jiraiya was living there and asked Naruto if she could live there as well. Of course Naruto said yes, he had grown to see Tsunade as a mother type figure and his children loved her as well. To both Takeshi and Yuki, Tsunade was their Grandmother, and she thrived off of it. He now had the two best babysitters in Konoha living on his estate.

The Namikaze estate had grown and prospered since Naruto reclaimed it. The grounds were bright and over flowing with life. And after being officially named the Toad Sage, the smaller toads seemed to love to visit in order to take leisurely naps. But the estate always seemed to sing with the toads croaking.

It was on this morning, while Naruto was meditating, that the croaking ceased. It seemed that the toad's keen senses had picked up on the approaching threat. Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he turned to look for his family. It was obvious that they adults had picked up on it and the children, feeding off of their parents' sudden tension, froze.

A small toad hopped over to Naruto.

"**The Snake approaches the walls. He has finally come."**He croaked.

"So he has. You all know what to do." Naruto said as the toads began to vanish from sight.

He quickly walked home as the warm breeze that normally flowed around the estate turned cold. He picked up his children as they stretched their little hands up to him. They seemed to know that now was not a time for tears, that they had to behave for their father. Both children lay their heads on the shoulder that was near and closed their eyes. Naruto could feel their fear.

"Shh, don't worry Takeshi, Yuki. I will make sure everything is okay." Naruto whispered to them, trying his best to comfort his children.

Yuri and Jiraiya turned and made their way to the house. They quickly ran inside and got ready. They knew what this meant. Jiraiya met Naruto in the living room and took the kids from him.

"I will be right back, okay?" he said to the kids.

They just looked at him.

"He will be right back… your Father never says anything unless he means it. You both know that." Jiraiya said to the twins.

Naruto met Yuri in the bedroom. She was already in her gear by the time he made it into the room. She remained silent as he dressed speedily. He turned to look at her as he slipped his battle jacket on over his vest.

"Are you ready for this Yuri-chan?"

"Hai, Naru-kun. This ends now… no one will get away with threatening our children's future." She said dangerously.

"Kami help the poor souls that come between a mother and her children."

"Kami better, because I will not."

"I know. Let's go. We must alert the village."

The two made their way down the stairs and to the living room. Jiraiya was on the couch with the twins sitting on his lap. Yuri went to them and took them in her arms.

"You take care of my babies Jiraiya." She said.

"Wait. I am coming with you. I am not retired yet." Jiraiya said standing up.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. He placed his hand on his godfather's shoulder and with a gentle push, guided him back to the couch.

"I know Daifu. And we aren't saying that you are not able. But there is no one else that we would trust our children with. You have to keep them safe. There shouldn't be any problems after the seals have been activated."

"Naru… I…" Jiraiya began.

"Please Daifu… they need you to be with them and keep them calm. They will hear things that they shouldn't hear at this age. And I just ask Kami that they will forget them soon enough… but they _need_ you."

"What about Hime? She is better at calming them." He tried again.

"All in due time." Naruto said. "She won't be as easy to convince… but please don't seal the gates until I get her here too."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked his godson.

"For two reasons… Takeshi and Yuki. They need you _both._"

"And they need you as well."

"We will be back Jiraiya. We are the best choices to battle, and you are the best choice to protect my babies. We aren't _giving_ you a choice in this." Yuri said as she handed the children back to him.

"Baa-chan will be here soon." Naruto said.

He kissed both of his kids on the foreheads.

"Listen to Daifu. He will take care of you and we will be back soon." He said to them both. He wiped the tears from their eyes. "I promise you that we will both be back."

Naruto looked at Yuri. She understood and held on to Naruto tightly. He looked back as his children sitting on Jiraiya's lap and smiled a mega watt smile. It was his attempt at soothing his children's fear one last time. In a yellow flash, Naruto and Yuri were on their way to the Hokage's tower.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto almost broke down the door to the Hokage's office. He found her standing in front of the window, staring out onto the horizon.

"Baa-chan. They are here." Naruto said.

"I know. They are burning the forest as they come."

Naruto ran to the window and saw the smoke billowing up from the trees. He sighed. There was no way that the Uchiha would just knock at the gate and ask for Naruto to come on out. He was bound and determined to out do his former master. Naruto knew that Sasuke was aiming for a higher body count.

"It is time to sound the alarm." Tsunade said.

"Hai, I know." Naruto watched as various large serpents appeared and began to destroy whatever lay in their path. "Promise me something Baa-chan?"

"At a time like this?" she questioned.

"Hai. I need you to promise me that you will help Daifu."

"Why wouldn't I help him?"

"Well, he is at the estate. I have asked him to keep our children safe."

"And not battle? You don't want me to fight?" she asked.

"No, I _need_ you there to help him. This is going to be hard on him and the kids. They need you there."

"But what about the hospital? If you don't want me to fight then I can at least stay there and help the injured!" her voice began to rise.

"You will be there to help when it is over. Please? Will you do this for me and Yuri?"

"But I am the damn Hokage!"

"Not for long… and I want to make sure that _both_ of you are able to enjoy your retirement."

"Naru…" she started.

"Please, protect your grandchildren. They will need you more there than we will on the battle field _or_ the hospital."

"You had to use the grandchildren card didn't you?" she said as she eyed the man in front of her.

"It's the only way."

"Fine. I will go. But you both better return to those babies. They need you more than they need us." She said knowingly.

Yuri finally stepped up to the window. She looked around at the sight of the war making its way to the gates.

"There is no need to worry Tsunade, we will return and this _will_ end here."

"Good. Now sound the alarm."

- - xXxXx - -

If it were not for the horrible events that were about to unfold, the sight of all the villagers working together would have been a beautiful thing. They were all warned about the dangers that were ahead and knew what to expect.

The ninjas moved swiftly and efficiently. All villagers were removed from their homes and brought to the safe locations all around the village. Naruto had convinced the council that they needed to find or create new safe locations because of who they were dealing with. Sasuke was aware of all the locations because he was a part of the Konoha efforts against the Sound Invasion years ago.

After the ninja forces had safely delivered the villagers to the set locations, they then made their way to their own designated areas. They stood there ready for whatever may come.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto stood atop the Hokage tower and watched the efforts below him. Yuri stood next to Naruto watching along with him. They stood there waiting for the rest of the _main_group. Once the alarm was sounded, they knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sakura, Kakashi and Anko would be at the meeting place.

In a swarm of leaves, Kakashi arrived. Quickly followed by both Anko and Sakura.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Four voices said in unison.

"Remember, take out who you are paired too and _then_worry about others. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo are the biggest threats right now. We need to get them out of the way as soon as we can."

The wind blew through the deserted streets of Konoha, pushing the smoke from the fires into the village. Tension was high and could be felt every where. Naruto looked over at the Hokage monument. He knew it was time.

"Be safe. Let's go." Naruto said.

Naruto, Yuri, Sakura, Kakashi and Anko shushined away from the tower and headed towards the gates. War was now knocking and it was time to answer.

**- END -**

* * *

_Okay so up next, as I am sure you have guessed, are the big battles. Fear not, I have pretty much mapped out the rest of the story and I know what "fate" has in store for each and every one of the main characters… I will try to write whenever I can. In real life, work has been very stressful lately… but I will even try to update before the New Year, if not then right afterwards. Not sure how many more chapters are left… but we are coming towards the end of the tunnel. I won't cut out any of my ideas, so to those it may excite… the upcoming chapters will more than likely be longer than the others. – l.k._


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Sakura vs Karin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_And here is the first of the battle chapters. I am uploading this one at the same time as chapter 32 because I need to know how i did on this one so i know where to go on the other battles... so, PLEASE let me know what you think. I do not feel like the battle aspect of the story is my best. I really hope that you enjoy it! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Sakura vs. Karin

Naruto, Yuri, Sakura, Kakashi and Anko arrived at the gate to meet team Hebi. Naruto stood in the middle, with Yuri and Sakura on his right and Kakashi and Anko on his left. The five Leaf shinobi stood resolute and unwilling to back down.

Out of the smoke emerged team Hebi. On Sasuke's right stood Jugo and to his left stood Suigetsu and Karin.

As they approached, Naruto spoke to those who were with him.

"Try to get them as far away from here as you can. There will be enough trouble in the village; we don't need to add to it."

Sakura eyed Karin as she swaggered along. "I can't wait to take that bitch down a notch."

"You aren't the only one who can't wait to beat the shit out of Hebi… Suigetsu's ass has been asking for this since we were kids." Yuri said, smirking.

Kakashi turned to Anko. "He's a lot bigger than you _said_ he is."

"Is the great Copy-nin scared?"

"No… that's not what I mean… I am not scared…" Kakashi stated.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Kakashi." Anko said with a wink.

Naruto kept his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Not a wise choice in some people's opinions due to the Sharingan, but Naruto was not afraid. He knew how this battle _had_ to end and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure it did end that way.

Team Hebi stopped roughly 15 feet away from the others, each and every Hebi member looking rather smug.

"So glad you decided to meet us here. Saves us time from looking for you." Sasuke sneered. "My Sakura, how you have grown." He commented as he looked her up and down.

Sakura looked at Karin who was seething from Sasuke's comment. Sakura winked at Karin.

"Save it Uchiha, you have no effect on me now." Sakura replied.

"Heh, so you _have_ grown up then." He said before his eyes settled back to Naruto. "I will be civil for now, how would you like to do this?"

"We fight you _away_ from here, I am sure your forces will be able to handle things here without you. And I am sure there are some of us who have old scores to settle…" Naruto looked at Karin. "And some new."

"That pink haired bitch is mine!" Karin screamed.

Sakura looked at Naruto for the cue and he nodded. She focused back on Karin.

"Then come get me…_bitch._"

Sakura took off with Karin close behind. Sasuke looked at the remaining people.

"So I am guessing that it will be you and I, Naruto. Then your _wife_ would be against _her_ former teammate and then that would leave _sensei_ and Anko against Jugo here."

"You got it."

"Wasn't difficult."

"Then let's get this over with… I have people waiting on us." Yuri spat.

Yuri looked at Naruto and nodded. "Be safe." She whispered.

"And you the same." He whispered back as she took off to follow Suigetsu.

Jugo quickly left, followed by Anko and Kakashi. And lastly, Naruto and Sasuke left to find an area large enough to allow all forms of chaos to ensue.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura and Karin remain still for a moment after stopping, both women locked in a starring contest. Finally, Karin broke the silence with a cackle.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should not laugh? It is offensive to people's ears." Sakura said, wincing at the sound.

"Oh please. Is that all you can come up with? Sasuke-kun was right; you are a pathetic excuse for a woman much less a ninja." Karin spat.

"And how the hell would you know about my skills?" Sakura said, tightening her fists.

"Sasuke-kun has told me _all_ about you. About how you were madly and hopelessly in love with him. Did you really think he would love some one like _you?_"

"I don't have time to chit chat with the trash… are you ready to get your ugly ass handed to you?"

"Oh! And you are going to do _that_?" Karin said as she started to cackle again.

Sakura looked at her and rolled her shoulders. She laced her fingers together and stretched her arms out, cracking her knuckles. She kept her emerald eyes on Karin as she walked around her.

"The truth is the Uchiha has no clue what I am capable of any more. He left… and I grew up."

Sakura settled into her taijustu stance. She had been briefed of what Karin was capable of, and she was indeed useful. But Sakura was not fully aware of what she could do physically; she knew that she had to get dirty in order to fully gage her.

"Oh you did, did you?" Karin said mockingly.

She watched the pink haired kunoichi settle into a stance and decided it was time to settle into hers. Karin was on the verge of bliss. This was her chance to show Sasuke that she was useful in other ways. She was going to take down Sakura and prove her love.

Sakura was tired of waiting on Karin to make a move. She knew that she had to take a few hits in order to test her. Sakura rushed Karin and purposely left herself open to attacks. Karin slid to the side just a bit and connected her knee with Sakura's stomach.

Karin grabbed the back of Sakura's shirt and pushed her to the ground. She walked around Sakura on the ground and laughed a bit.

"You are pathetic, you couldn't even dodge that?"

She connected her foot with Sakura's gut again, this time winding her slightly. Sakura looked up at Karin and groaned. Sakura was going to play her part until she was sure of what she was up against.

Karin walked up to Sakura and bent down to look in her eyes. She snorted and grabbed Sakura by her clothing again. She lifted Sakura to her feet. Karin released her hold with one hand and drew the other one back. Karin landed a steady blow to Sakura's jaw, sending her back a few feet.

"Is this all this is going to be? Can you really not fight for shit?" Karin pouted a bit.

Sakura stood up and rubbed her jaw. She rolled her neck and settled her eyes on Karin, standing there with her hands on her hip while pouting like a child. Sakura chuckled softly as she dusted herself off.

"This is no fun!" Karin whined.

"You are right… it's not any fun." Sakura said back. She settled back into her stance and smirked. "But _that_ is about to change… for me anyway."

She charged Karin again in the same manner. Karin scoffed and attempted to mimic the same move. Karin was careless and was moving as if she knew what the outcome would be. She brought her knee up and once again connected it to Sakura's stomach. Karin was thrown off balance when she attempted to follow through. She felt like she had just run into a wall.

"What the hell? I made the hit." Karin yelled angrily. It was clear that she thought this was going to be way too easy.

"Aw, did your little _Sasuke-kun_ forget to tell you that when we were genin that _I_ had better chakra control then even him?"

"What?"

"Are you that stupid? I knew what you were going to do so I sent charka to my stomach to receive your pitiful blow. You know what? It really didn't hurt the first time."

"You are full of shit."

"Try me."

Sakura ran at Karin again. Karin took to the defensive, waiting for the moment where she could switch to an offense. Sakura, still wanting her to think she would regain her _upper hand_, didn't try to actually land any major hits. She was holding back with all her might.

She was able to graze Karin a few times with a couple of punches. Karin, seeing an opening again, launched herself into the offensive. Sakura dodged Karin's feeble attempts. Karin was getting closer to landing some blows, but her fighting was getting sloppy. Sakura picked up on it quickly and decided that she should take advantage of it.

"You know… I was like you at one time Karin."

"And how is that?"

"Weak. I use to let the guys do all the fighting while I just stood there and played the helpless girl."

"I'm not helpless you bitch." Karin started to swing faster and wilder.

"It's really okay; you just haven't gotten to that point yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The point where you decide to fight your own battles and stand on your own two feet. The point where you realize what a _piece of shit_ that spoiled bastard _really_ is."

"Do not talk about Sasuke-kun like that! I will kill you." Karin screamed.

Sakura smirked inwardly. Her plan was working. Karin was getting so angry that she was not really focusing on the battle. She was becoming messy and that would be her down fall. Sakura had the battle locked down and it was only a matter of time before she let Karin know it. After all, she was starting to have a little fun with her.

Karin came flying at Sakura, throwing punch after punch. In her wild fury she managed to land several blows. Karin now had Sakura pinned against a tree.

"Do not _ever_ talk about him like that! You hear me you stupid bitch!"

Karin pulled back and sent a chakra covered punch directed at Sakura's face. The force behind the blow sent Sakura back a couple of feet again and dislocated her jaw. Sakura stood back up and wiggled her jaw, popping it back in to place. She watched as Karin stood there, panting heavily. Sakura coated her hand in green healing chakra and ran it over her jaw.

"You know that punch wasn't half bad. You dislocated my jaw." Sakura said as the green chakra faded away. "But it's just not your day is it?"

"How is that?"

"You are winded, and I am fine. Hell, I just healed my jaw even, so you can't take advantage of that."

"So? You talk too much." Karin said as she readied herself to attack again.

"Hai… but you sound worse!" Sakura said.

-

Sakura shushined out of the way of Karin. She appeared about 20 feet away.

"You scared?"

"No… I just want to have a little fun at _your_ expense." Sakura said, laughing.

Sakura sped through some hand signs and then, drifted away in a blur of cherry blossom petals. Her disembodied voice could be heard.

"It's not that I need this to finish you. It's just that I don't get to use it much and since I have the chance… why they hell not?" Sakura said.

Karin spun around, madly searching for her. As she spun in circles, she noticed that she was now in the middle of a cherry tree orchid. She was completely surrounded by cherry trees.

Sakura laughed and the wind blew though the petals. A few little petals drifted pass Karin and ever so delicately, sliced through her skin. Karin looked at her arm and then felt the blood trickling down her cheek.

"What the hell?"

The sky around Karin turned deep red as the wind picked up. Karin watched in fear as the pink petals began to swirl around her, enclosing her in the vortex. Sakura laughed as Karin screamed.

Just as the vortex was closing in on Karin, she screamed, "Kai!"

All that was around her shimmered away. Karin hit her knees and fell to the ground panting. He body covered in small cuts and blood.

"It was genjutsu… then how am I really bleeding?" Karin asked.

"Well, I was also asked to get a sample of your blood. You see… we know that your blood is _special_." Sakura said as she put the vile of blood in her pouch.

Sakura continued to watch Karin. She was looking for what Karin's bloodline would do for her in return. Sakura noticed that the small cuts were healing slowly, very slowly.

"I see it now. Your blood must be able to heal _others _quickly, but not _you._ What a pity." Sakura said as she watched Karin lay panting on the ground.

-

Karin reached around and grabbed a soldier pill out of her bag and popped it in her mouth. She automatically began to feel better. She stood up and locked eyes with the pink haired woman standing across from her. She rolled her shoulders and charged Sakura.

The pill had indeed enhanced her speed and helped her to recover some of her chakra. She flew at Sakura, pushing herself as hard as she could. Karin knew that Sakura was nothing to underestimate any more. Sasuke clearly had done so, but it wasn't him who was fighting her and Karin knew that she was no where near Sasuke's level.

Sakura looked around when she heard a loud 'poof' sound, a sound that signified a summoning. She looked up to see a massive snake towering above the trees a few miles away.

"That bastard could never just fight…" Sakura said.

"I told you not to talk about Sasuke-kun like that." Karin screamed.

Karin started raining down punches and kicks on Sakura, hitting her harder and more frequently than before. Sakura was knocked to the ground. She pulled herself back over to the tree nearest to her. She looked up again and now saw Gama Bunta starring face to face with the massive Snake.

"Look, Karin… this needs to end."

"I couldn't agree more." Karin sneered as she took out a kunai.

"Good. I am glad that we are on the same page. I would like to show you something, something very few get to see and live to tell about it."

Sakura picked herself up off of the ground and brought her hands up in front of her face and formed the ram sign. She inhaled a large breath as her hands started to glow.

Karin stood there, unimpressed until she noticed green markings snaking up Sakura's arms. She watched the curse like marks cover her arms.

"What the hell is that? Is that a curse seal?" Karin asked, clearly frightened.

"Hell no. This is something better. Would you like for me to explain?" Sakura said sarcastically. "This is something that I derived from Tsunade. It is based off of her very own Souzou Saisei technique and seal. I store chakra and use it later."

The markings reached the tops of her shoulders.

"Release!" Sakura yelled as the markings began to fade away.

With a huge burst of green energy, Sakura's gloves blew off of her hand in shreds. Her hands fell to her side, still covered in massive amounts of green chakra. Sakura sped to Karin and landed a punch square on her jaw sending her backwards into a tree, demolishing the said tree.

A cloud of dust rose up and then began to settle. Sakura waited a minute and let the seal recede on her arms. As she was doing so, Karin stood back up and coughed.

"That was a nice little trick…you bitch."

"I should say the same to you. I don't know how you are still standing, but that isn't very good for you."

"What the hell are you babbling about now you stupid bitch?"

"Because… now you have to die. I was order to attempt to bring you in alive, but I have your blood, that should be enough to satisfy Shishou."

With that, Sakura's arms blazed back to life with the green chakra. She ran at Karin full speed and struck her chest. Sakura's green chakra traveled through her body, severing all nerves and blood vessels that were connected to Karin's heart. Karin fell to the ground, dead before she even knew what happened to her.

Sakura let the green chakra fade from her hands and then checked to make sure Karin was dead. After confirming it, she removed a scroll from her pouch. From that small scroll, she unsealed a larger scroll. Sakura moved quickly, she knew that she would be needed in other places soon. She unrolled the scroll and place Karin's dead body on the scroll. Sakura sealed the body away and then resealed the large scroll back into the small one.

Sakura looked up towards the two large summons and decided that her best bet would be to head in that direction. She took off as fast as she could to help whoever she came upon first.

**- END -**


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Yuri vs Suigetsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_It is said that one of the sincerest forms of flattery is mimicking. After all, that is the entire concept of this whole site! And I got a review saying that there was an author who used my story! And I was like no way! So I went and read it and really liked it. But sadly, when I went to review it, it wasn't there. The author took it down. I don't know if he will put it back up or not… but I guess I just wanted to tell __**not for lack of trying**__ that I liked the story and was flattered that my story inspired you to write._

_And to those who have been reviewing… THANK YOU! And major props to __**Lucky Naruto08**__, who read and __reviewed__ all chapters in like 2 or 3 days! All the reviews make me want to continue writing… mahalo!!! And to everyone else... PLEASE review... i had a harder time with this battle than the others..._

_And here is the second of the battle chapters. PLEASE let me know what you think. I really hope that you enjoy it! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Yuri vs. Suigetsu

Yuri stood in front of Suigetsu, determined to wipe that cocky smirk off of his face. She watched as his lip curled at the edges and shuddered. Yuri could not help but think of her past with this man.

_A nine year old version of Yuri stood across for a similar version of Suigetsu. Both were covered in dirt and panting hard. Yuri tightly gripped her sword as she watched her teammate calculate his next move._

_They were deep in the forest that surrounded the Village hidden in the Mist. It was them and one other. Zabuza Momochi quietly watched from the tree branches that he had claimed as a seat. This was the determining factor in who he would choose as his apprentice. This would help him choose who he would pass all his knowledge on too and eventually his place in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist._

_Suigetsu mirrored Yuri's stance perfectly. It was the standard stance of any novice swordsman. He had to admit to himself that he didn't think that she would have put up this much of a fight. Being as she was _'just a girl'_ he thought that it would have lasted twenty minutes at the most. But this was going on for two hours now, and he was visibly getting tired. _

_The thought of looking weak in front of a man such as Zabuza Momochi made him sick. He was getting angry with his teammate. She was making him look bad! The one hailed as his generation's genius. He had to win this battle._

"_Would you two please hurry up? I am growing tired of this…playing." Zabuza announced._

_Yuri saw Suigetsu tense when he heard Zabuza's voice. She knew that she had to think fast. She knew that she had to win this. There was something about this chance that she just knew she had to take. After what she had just witnessed the previous week, she knew that she had to become stronger, and this was the best way she knew how._

_Yuri held her sword tightly and let her stance slip as she brought her hands up and flew through the signs of the mist jutsu. Suigetsu laughed loudly at her attempt._

"_This isn't going to help you. I can sense you and where you are." He yelled._

_She was counting on his ability to sense her location. She knew that her next move was very elementary, but she also knew that it would work because he wouldn't think she would use something like it. _

_In the cover of this mist, she created a clone. She made sure she pumped the clone with enough chakra so Suigetsu would focus on it._

"_Oh, clones? I can sense both signatures." Suigetsu said arrogantly. Suddenly one vanished. "Ha! You didn't even have enough chakra to keep it around. You are pathetic!" _

_Suigetsu raised his hands and formed the ram sign. He focused his energy into releasing the mist that surrounded him. He did know where Yuri was, in a general sense. He was bluffing a little to score more points in his favor. Suigetsu knew that he had to clear the mist in order to make the _'death blow'_. _

"_Kai!" he yelled as he ran through the slowly vanishing mist. As he saw Yuri, he altered his direction slightly. "Got you!" he said as he launched himself at her. He brought his sword down on top of her head. For a split second, he feared that she wasn't going to move. His sword made contact and split the clone in half with a poof of smoke._

_Suigetsu stood there in a fury of mixed emotions. He was relived that he didn't kill his teammate. He was confused because he thought that the clone had vanished. And he was very angry because he had fallen for something so juvenile._

_As he stood there, sifting through all that was speeding through his mind; he failed to notice Yuri quickly closing the distance between them. Suigetsu spun around, a little too late to block. _

_Yuri planted her foot squarely in Suigetsu's chest, not only winding him but forcibly landing him flat on his back. Yuri spun her sword and placed it flat against his neck._

_Suigetsu coughed a little due to the pressure in which Yuri was placing on his wind pipe. He was getting ready to push her off when he heard clapping. Yuri backed off of his chest and turned to find Zabuza coming forward._

"_Most interesting fight." He said._

"_I'm not done. I can still fight!" Suigetsu argued._

"_I am sure you can… however I am no longer interested in watching. I have made my choice."_

"_Y-you have?" Yuri said while trying to catch her breath._

"_Hai. I will see you bright and early Yuri. Same place." Zabuza said after he turned to walk away._

_Yuri bowed to the man that just became her new sensei._

"_Hai, Zabuza-sensei."_

_When she straightened up, he was gone. Yuri turned to help up Suigetsu. She offered him her hand and a small smile._

"_Good fight Suigetsu-kun."_

"_Heh! This isn't over!" he said, slapping away her hand. He got up and sulked away._

Yuri laughed. Suigetsu arched an eyebrow at his former teammate. He shifted his weight to the other leg and crossed his arms.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because… I was just thinking of the day when we battled for Zabuza-sensei's apprenticeship."

"Hai… what about it?"

"Well, after I was chosen, you ran away with your tail between your legs. But just before that, you said _"This isn't over"_, and you were right. But after today, it will be." Yuri said confidently.

"You are right about that Yuri." He said as he pulled the kubikiri houcho from his back and held it out.

"Ah, kubikiri houcho, the time has come for your _true_ master to claim you. It won't be long now." Yuri said with a wicked smirk.

"You will do no such thing because it is kubikiri houcho that will be claiming _your_ head."

Yuri watched Suigetsu carefully. She noticed the subtle strain on Suigetsu's muscles from holding the massive blade away from his body. She knew that he had no idea how to properly utilize the blade. Her body began to tingle with delight. Since the day she was accepted as Zabuza's apprentice, she ached to wield the blade and to be able to call it hers. She thrived for this battle.

Yuri settled into her general stance, one that was the same for both her taijutsu and swords. She crouched every to slightly, her left leg in front and her right leg supporting the majority of her weight. He hands mirroring her legs, the left hand open and the right balled into a fist, the same hand that would hold her sword when the time came.

"Come now, draw your _toothpick_. I will wait." Suigetsu sneered.

"There is no need. I do not need it right now." Yuri said evenly.

"You wish to wield this sword… look at your stance. You would never be able to even lift it."

"You are still as dense and arrogant as ever Suigetsu. I _know_ how to wield the kubikiri houcho. So don't let _that_ worry you."

Yuri rushed at Suigetsu. Her left hand still extended. He lifted his blade and swung it at Yuri. Yuri gracefully ducked underneath the blade, hand still extended. He brought it back, backhanded. Yuri placed her extended hand on the ground and flipped over the blade and connected a foot with Suigetsu's chin. He stumbled back and looked at her.

"You left yourself open… see I told you that I didn't need my blade."

She ran at him once more. He swung the blade down swiftly from right to the left, wedging it into the ground. He was trying to trap Yuri between blade and fist. He swung his body around from the left side and was planning on bring the back of his left hand across Yuri's face.

She anticipated such a move once he lodged his blade in the ground. She brought her forearms up, forming and 'x' and blocked his hand. She pushed back off of his arm and followed through from the momentum and flipped backwards over the blade as Suigetsu spun back around.

She landed on her feet and then squatted down low. She waited for Suigetsu to remove the blade from the ground in order to sweep his legs from underneath him. Suigetsu was able to recover from the leg sweep by flipping himself backwards.

Yuri stood up and watched as he flipped out of her range. She tried to think of the best way to take him down. Swinging that giant sword like a bat would indeed take it out of him and she could just play the waiting game like she had when she was nine. That seemed to boring now. She wanted him to know the power that she had. She wanted him to _taste_ the power that she had.

The waiting game was out. That meant full on body contact. Yuri had to injure him. She then remembered his little technique that he picked up. His _'bloodline limit'_. That little factor threw a wrench into her plans from the get go. If this was any _other_ swordsman, she would go in and sever his blade arm and then just continue to hack him down from there. But he had the ability to _prevent_ that. Yuri would just have to test out this liquefaction thing.

She withdrew a kunai from her pouch, holding it in her right hand and fell back into her stance. Suigetsu looked at her curiously.

"A mere _kunai_? You think that you can stop the kubikiri houcho with a damn _kunai_?" he scoffed.

"No. I know that I can't… but it _should_ be adequate in stopping the likes of you." She replied calmly.

"We shall see about that." He pointed his sword at her, beckoning her to him. "Come."

Suigetsu decided that he couldn't rely solely on the blade to defeat a person who trained against it. It was that factor that dawned on him, is what made a true master of _any_ blade. A person was not a master if he could wield a sword, but a person who could defend themselves _from_ their sword. It was at that point that he knew he couldn't let her get her hands on it. If Yuri wielded the blade against him, he would surely die.

Yuri rushed him again. She danced in and out of his sword strokes and punches. The whole while keeping a watchful eye on his free hand. She knew that he didn't have a bloodline limit like he said, so therefore it had to be a jutsu. Yuri just had to watch for the signs.

Once she was in his guard, she landed a few punches in his gut. It was on her way out that she sliced his blade arm with the kunai. She flipped backwards a bit and watched. The injury, however small, angered Suigetsu.

"Damn you bitch!"

"Awe, it's a paper cut you baby." She teased. "You aren't going to cry are you? That is _so_ unmanly." She giggled.

Suigetsu slammed the blade into the ground with viciousness. Careful not to take his eyes off of Yuri, he flew through the signs to his liquefaction jutsu. He could not let her draw blood again.

His body began to shimmer ever so slightly. Yuri now knew that she had to be on guard even more now and that it would be _much_ harder to injure him.

Yuri smirked. "You know that I have always loved a challenge."

Yuri held up her left hand and readied her right. She took off in his direction once again. Suigetsu prepared for her onslaught. She vanished from his sight and appeared behind him. He swung around and blocked with his left arm. Just as the kunai was about to slice through his arm, it turned to water causing the kunai to pass right through. As Yuri's body continued in the downward motion, he brought his knee up and connected it to her gut.

Suigetsu dropped his knee letting Yuri fall to the ground. He had knocked the wind from her lungs and she was trying to recover. She inhaled deeply, feeling her lungs fill back up with air. She pushed herself off the ground and flipped away again. This time, she didn't wait to charge back in. Once again she tried her hardest to attack his right arm. She knew that if she could seriously damage his blade arm that she would have an ever better chance at reclaiming her old sensei's sword.

Yuri was becoming more and more frustrated. Every time she made a move for his right arm, Suigetsu blocked with the left by liquefying it, and then attacking. She had to think of another way to get to that sword, meaning she had to think of another way to get to that arm.

She flipped back a bit in order to think. She had to get him angry so he would lose focus. Then it hit her. If she could rain down attack after attack on him and get him so busy with blocking, there that might be a chance she could make a move for the right arm. After all, he could lose an arm or lose the sword. And if he were in the habit of liquefying limbs in order to _not_ lose them, then more than likely he would drop the sword and then he would lose his life.

She tossed the kunai aside and fell into her stance. Suigetsu groaned in annoyance.

"This? Again?"

Yuri's right hand slid to her back and she placed her hand on the hilt of her short sword and unsheathed it. The gleam caught his eye and he broke out in a smile.

"It is about damn time. I was wondering when you would get desperate enough to take that little toy out."

"Do you hear that Suigetsu?"

"What? Your funeral bells?"

"No. The sadness that resonates from kubikiri houcho."

"What the hell are you talking about? It is a damn sword… nothing comes from it but death."

"You see that is where you are wrong. And that is why you would never be it's master. It's not just a sword… and through death, it brings the chance for new life. Something that someone who wields the kubikiri houcho for the wrong reasons would never grasp. That is why it failed sensei… he lost his way… his beliefs… his goals became corrupt and the kubikiri houcho turned it's back to Zabuza-sensei."

"That is a load of shit! What are you saying? That I am going to die because a sword turned it's back on me? You are out of your damn mind!" he spat.

"No, it never turned it's back on you… you were never in it good graces to begin with." Yuri said as she charged at him again, sword drawn and aching for blood.

Yuri was moving swiftly, she flowed in and out of his blows. He couldn't seem to land a blow. Her words echoing in his mind about the sword.

"You stole the sword, and it resents you. From your blood, that sword will be cleansed of all the evil that you have made it commit. From your death…" she slashed at his arms. "Existing life will be spared and new life will flourish."

Suigetsu was panting hard as Yuri continued with her onslaught. Twice she had sliced his right arm with her sword, and each slice was getting deeper and deeper. Panic was slowly starting to seep into Suigetsu's cold heart.

Yuri flipped away from Suigetsu yet again, this time to admire her handy work. Her words had beaten down on him and her constant attacking was eroding away his chakra and strength. She smirked as she eyed him. It was time to put the final part of her plan in to action.

She flew through the signs for the mist jutsu and vanished from sight. Being married to Naruto did have it's other advantages. He had taught her the kage bunshin, granted she couldn't make more than two at a time, but she had no where near his chakra reserves. Yuri reached into her pouch and took a soldier pill. After completing the correct signs, two clones appeared, one of each side of her.

"This mist won't help you Yuri! I know where you _and_ your clones are! Are you feeling sentimental?" Suigetsu taunted.

Just then, Yuri felt a large surge of chakra and then heard the distinctive 'poof' and knew that someone had summoned something huge. Not moments later, she felt Naruto's chakra surge and heard another 'poof'.

"_Shit! He had to summon Gama Bunta? What the hell is going on over there? I have to get to Naru-kun… he may need my help."_ She thought to herself.

"Let's end this." She said dangerously.

The two clones nodded and followed Yuri as she charged in on Suigetsu one more time. Yuri fell back a little and let the two clones lead the attack. She knew that he would now be a man of desperation and his attacks would mirror that.

Yuri's two clones went in to close combat with Suigetsu and the metal clanging of their swords echoed from deep with in the mist. In the midst of his battle with the clones, he was trying to figure out which were clones and which was the original. He silently cursed because he couldn't distinguish between them. He sighed when he realized that Naruto must have taught her his infamous kage bunshin.

He was trying to keep himself from being taken over by the attacks and was failing. He swung the sword at the two Yuri's around him, connecting the flat side of the sword to their guts, sending them flying. He stood there for a moment with his blade extended away from the side of his body, and that was what Yuri was looking for. She needed to be in place and have him repeat _that_ move.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura was tearing through the trees, heading in the direction of the massive summons. She was also keeping an eye out for anyone who may need her help. She squinted at the white mass that was looming in the front of her.

"That's mist. Is it Yuri's or Suigetsu's?" She asked out loud.

She slowed down to enter the mist in a cautious manner. She didn't want to be taken by surprise. Sakura looked for some cover and silently approached the charka sources in the center of the mist.

"_I can't see through it and I don't want to dispel it because it may be helping Yuri."_ She thought to herself. _"I will just wait it out a little longer. They can't keep it here for forever."_

So Sakura sat and waited, hoping for the best. She prayed that it would be Yuri who walked out of the mist.

- - xXxXx - -

Yuri sensed another signature in the vicinity and was caught slightly off guard as she tried to determine if it was friend or foe. And in the split second, she felt a searing pain in her right side. She jumped back and ran her left hand over the area. When she looked at her left hand, she saw that it was covered in blood.

"_Shit. This isn't good. A cut by any sword isn't good, but the _kubikiri houcho_ is worse because of the width of the actual blade. If I don't end this now, I could bleed to death."_ She thought quickly. Her mind was racing and she was in full shinobi mode. Then all of a sudden, a wave of unknown fear hit her. She wasn't just a shinobi any more, she was a mother. And her two babies were waiting for her.

Yuri grabbed her side and took a deep breath. She promised Takeshi, Yuki and Naruto that she would be safe and return home and this bastard was not going to make her break that promise to her family. With a renewed sense of urgency to end the battle, she readied herself and signaled the clones to move in again.

The two Yuri's charged onward again. Suigetsu scoffed loudly as they closed in on him.

"Charging in like this again?" he laughed. "This is too easy."

Once again, Suigetsu swung the massive kubikiri houcho like a bat, this time slicing through the clones. It was in the moment that the blade and arm lingered in the air, away from his body that Yuri made her attack. She brought her short down upon his right arm. This was the moment, lose the sword or lose the arm.

Not thinking, Suigetsu's arm liquefied causing her blade to pass right through. It was then that she caught herself with her hands, planting them in order to spring herself at his chin. The impact sent him flying several feet back.

She stood up and rubbed his chin with his right hand. All the color drained from his face when he realized that he no longer had the kubikiri houcho. He had let go of the sword when his arm turned to water.

- - xXxXx - -

Yuri's laughter could be heard from the mist. Sakura relaxed briefly when she heard it. But there was something about the laughter that made her stop. It sounded if Yuri was actually enjoying this moment and that scared Sakura.

- - xXxXx - -

Yuri let the mist slowly begin to fade. It was then that Suigetsu could see her standing over him. Her laughter frightened him. But at the same time, her laughter wasn't evil. It was of utmost victory.

"It _is_ time to end this Suigetsu, my old teammate. You have strayed from your path and it has turned us against each other. You have committed such sins… and now you will atone for them."

"You don't have it in you to kill me. There is too much history between us. You know that and I know that. You can't kill me. You are too good." He said, hopefully.

"No Suigetsu… you shall hear the kubikiri houcho sing… and you will once again see _The Demon of the Bloody Mist._"

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura saw the mist lifting and was grateful. She hated not being able to see what was going on. It was when the mist was ever so light that she could make out the shape of two bodies and one large sword. She saw the blade being raised effortlessly and then heard a scream.

Her eyes widened when the mist around the bodies turned red. Sakura leapt away from her cover.

"Yuri!" Sakura screamed.

By the time that she made it to where Yuri was, the mist had all cleared away revealing Yuri standing, holding the kubikiri houcho, both covered in Suigetsu's blood.

"Yuri?" she asked.

Yuri turned to look at Sakura and gave her a weak smile. Yuri's body gave out on her and she was trying her hardest to keep standing. She was supporting her weight with the kubikiri houcho and holding her side with her left hand.

Sakura ran to her and caught her.

"Yuri… we have to get you back… you have been wounded and you are losing a lot of blood. I don't know how you made it this far with a wound like that." Sakura said, pleading with Yuri to follow her.

"Sakura, you have to heal it. There is no time…"

"Yuri… listen to me…"

"No! Naruto might need us… he had to summon Gama Bunta…"

"I know… but look… you are bleeding every where."

"I don't care. Fix me so I can help Naru-kun."

Sakura looked at her and saw the desperation in her eyes. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Okay… let me see what I can do."

"Thank You Sakura… my children will thank you as well." She smiled weakly as Sakura set to work healing her wounds.

**- END - **


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: KakashiAnko vs Jugo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_And here is the third of the battle chapters. PLEASE let me know what you think. I really hope that you enjoy it!_

_In this chapter… I have made Anko's & Jugo's flashbacks both itlic AND bold… just so they are able to stand out. When I started this chapter, I thought about Anko a lot… and how her past is always such a mystery so I decided to play with that aspect. But when I started the flash backs… it was getting away with me and there was so much that I wanted to say… so I made it into a one shot. It's called __The Tale of Jugo and Anko__ and it's posted. This is where I took the flashbacks from. So please read it… it might make this a little clearer. – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Kakashi & Anko vs. Jugo

Kakashi and Anko tore through the trees behind Jugo. Jugo kept going when he noticed where Yuri and Suigetsu had stopped for their battle. He wanted to be further from them, he wanted to be further from them all.

"Anko?" Kakashi whispered.

"Hai?" she replied.

"Do you think that we can take him?"

"I have never seen you worried before Kakashi… what has you spooked like this?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this gut feeling about him. About the rawness of his true power… I mean he _is_ where the curse seal was originated from. He has to be powerful."

"Hai, he is extremely powerful. And I fear that if we have to do battle with him then we will both die."

"If we have too? What else would we do? Talk him to death?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Well… not to death. Jugo _has_ to remember me from when I was with Orochimaru… maybe I can talk him down."

"Maybe? I am not so sure about this… I mean it took _you_ how long to remember what you _do_ from your time with that bastard?" Kakashi nearly yelled. "And how can you just _talk_ him down?"

"There is more to Jugo than his brute strength. He is a torn soul that is at constantly engaging his inner demons. His mind is a war stricken battlefield. Orochimaru played off of that and used him."

"_**No! He got his damn mark from me!" Anger slowly rising in his stomach. "I came here to control this… not give it to others."**_

"_**Jugo…" Anko began. She wanted to comfort him and let him know that she was alright.**_

"_**I came here for help… and he used me." He lifted his head and looked at Anko. She saw the tears forming in his eyes. "And then he passed it to the one person who didn't hate me. The one person that I care about."**_

Kakashi looked up at the massive back of Jugo. He noticed him slowing.

"I guess we are here." Kakashi said.

"I guess so. I will try to talk to him, but do not drop your guard no matter what. It is hard to pin point when he will break. He isn't even aware most of the time." Anko cautioned.

"I still don't know about this Anko." Kakashi replied.

"You just have to trust me Kakashi… please?"

Jugo landed roughly on the forest ground and turned to meet his opponents.

"Anko… it has been a long time." Jugo said in a calm even voice.

"Hai it has Jugo."

"I wish that our reunion would have been on friendlier terms." He replied.

"I do too Jugo."

Jugo turned his focus from Anko to Kakashi. He looked at the man up and down. He was studying him and testing him all at the same time. He wanted to measure up this man and the best measure is to see how a person reacts to pressure. Jugo flared his chakra a little bit and watched how Kakashi would handle it. Kakashi took it like a true shinobi, unflinching.

"I do not wish to battle, however I am pleased that I have not only one worthy opponent, but two." Jugo said.

"Jugo… you do not have to battle us. We do not wish to fight either." Anko quickly replied.

"What do you mean Anko?" Jugo asked.

"I know you. This isn't your battle. None of this is you. You do not have to fight for him any more."

"Hai…I do."

"Why? Why do you have to fight his battles?" she questioned.

"Because he is the only one who has the power to pull me back from myself." Jugo said flatly.

"So you fight in order to diminish your own fear of losing control?" Kakashi asked.

Jugo looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Do not speak of something that you don't know anything of. I can not control what I am."

Anko shot Kakashi a look. It was clear that if he continued to speak to Jugo that this would end badly.

"He may not know of you and what you have dealt with… but I do. You know that." Anko said, pleading.

"Hai." Jugo answered.

"You can control this thing! You are _not_ a monster! I have never thought that you were…" Anko began.

"Don't lie to me anymore!" Jugo roared. "You always thought I was a monster! He told me what you really thought. He told me on the night that you left!.

"_**No. Sorry… I hate to be the bearer of bad news; however, your little friend is missing." Orochimaru replied coldly.**_

"_**What? She's gone?"**_

"_**Hai. She left… you wouldn't happen to know where she went? I am worried about my student. And I thought you were friends."**_

"_**She was going to come back for me…"**_

"_**Well, it looks like she left you. It's for the best too… I mean you are a monster are you not? That is why you came to me."**_

Jugo's anger flared. The force of his chakra spike caused dust to rise and forced both Kakashi and Anko to cover their faces.

"Jugo… please…" Anko tried.

"No! I will not listen to you anymore!" he yelled.

Kakashi and Anko both felt Jugo's chakra rise even more. A feeling like that shook a person to their core. It would make a grown man fall to his knees, paralyzed in fear. However, a shinobi had no such luxury. They had to stand and they had to fight.

"Why won't he listen to you? I thought you said that he would listen to you." Kakashi asked.

"_**Think of it as my parting gift to you… your friend will **_**hate**_** you."**_

"Orochimaru lied to him… he thinks that I left him alone…" Anko said softly.

"Anko, I don't think talking to him is an option any more… we have to be ready to fight." Kakashi told his friend and comrade.

"I can see that now… I don't want to hurt him though."

"_**Easy… it is because I care." She smiled at him and he returned it.**_

"Kakashi… I don't know if we really even stand a chance…" Anko said looking worried.

"What?" Kakashi said. "We have no choice, we have to take him down."

"I can't get near him without using my curse seal… I haven't used that since I left Orochimaru's. _And_ it's been sealed by Yondaime… so even if I wanted too… I can't." Anko paused for a moment. "Stay on guard… I am going to try one more time."

"Anko…" Kakashi tried to reason, but it was too late. She was walking back in Jugo's direction.

Anko held her arms in the air in order to show that she was not trying to fight.

"Jugo-kun…" she pleaded.

He stopped for a minute when she called him that. She was the only one who had ever called him that. But he wasn't about to let his guard down for sentiment, she _lied_ to him. He looked at her, and looked into her eyes.

"I know that Orochimaru used you… he used me. That was what he did…. He used everyone that was around him. He told you that I left… but I didn't. He _made_ me leave that night before I could get to you. He used my curse seal to break my mind…"

"You lie!" he screamed.

"No… Jugo, she isn't. I was one of the ones that found her. She didn't even know her name. She said that she was sad about having to leave someone behind… she couldn't remember who it was but… it must have been you."

Jugo's hand quickly expanded. He swung his massive hand and back handed Kakashi across the clearing. Kakashi's body was stopped by a tree as he slid down the trunk. He was barely conscious and was trying furiously to stay awake. He couldn't leave Anko at the mercy of Jugo.

"Kakashi!" Anko yelled. "Jugo-kun…please! You have to believe me!"

Jugo turned from her and begin walking towards Kakashi's limp body. Anko slid in front of his path and held her arms out. The momentum from her movement made her necklace visible. The gleam of it caught Jugo's eye.

"My… necklace. You kept it?" he asked quietly.

"Hai… so you would always be with me." Anko said with a small smile.

"Then why did you leave me Anko-chan?" Jugo said sadly.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you… I didn't leave you."

"But Orochimaru said you left…"

"Jugo-kun… he was a liar. He lied to you so you would hate me…" she began. "He found out about me wanting to leave and take you with me."

"_**I have watched you since day one. And even more so when I noticed the bond between you and Jugo. **_**'Will you leave with me?'**_** Did you not ask him that today? Is that not the reason for your packing?"**_

_**Anko watched her sensei in fear. He was getting much to close for her comfort. She was hoping that her plan would work the way she had thought. Clearly, it was not.**_

"_**You see… I can not just let you leave. You know far too much about me, about what I have been doing and about what I want to do."**_

"_**What are you going to do to me then?"**_

"_**Normally, I would just kill you."**_

"_**What?" she asked breathlessly.**_

"_**But, this is not a normal situation that I find myself in. You my dear, could still be useful to me. However, I do not trust you any longer. You will have to leave now. But it will not be in the fashion that you had planned. You will not take anything from here. Not your things, not Jugo… and not your memories."**_

"He wiped my memories and dumped me back in the Leaf. I didn't know where the base was… I couldn't come back for you."

"You would have?"

"Hai… Jugo-kun… you are my friend. And I care about you." Anko replied.

Jugo's body started to shake. His inner turmoil was trying to take over again and push him over the edge. Anko's eyes widened in fear. Jugo was losing control over himself. He fell to the ground doubled over.

"Take your friend and leave Anko-chan! I can't regain control!" Jugo yelled.

Anko cast a worried look at Kakashi. He had regain consciousness and was trying to get to his feet. He was severely dizzy from hitting his head on the tree and getting to his feet was a task. She fought the urge to turn and leave. She walked over to Jugo's slumped over figure and hugged him.

"No." She said quietly. "Jugo-kun, I will not leave you again."

Her words made him fight harder to regain control. She let go of him and took his face in her hands.

"Jugo-kun, look at me." Their eyes locked and she smiled. "You are not a monster. And you don't have to fight for someone else… not anymore. I will help you. We can seal your problem back in Konoha."

"There is no one who can stop this. The seal master of Konoha died when the Kyuubi attacked."

"True, the Yondaime _was_ a seal master… but his son has taken his place as Konoha's seal master... he can help." She said, relaxing as she felt his power fading. "I will be there and make sure no one else takes advantage of you, my friend."

Jugo's body returned to its normal size and he collapsed. Anko sat by his side as Kakashi made his way back to them, hesitantly at first.

"It's okay Kakashi, Jugo is okay now. Right, Jugo-kun?" Anko asked.

"Right…" He shakily sat up and looked at Kakashi. "Please forgive me Kakashi-san. I can not help myself when I am like that. But I will work on it."

Jugo turned to look at Anko and smiled. He was happy to have his friend back. But that feeling soon faded when the three ninja felt a soar in chakra followed by the loud 'poof'.

"That sound…" Kakashi said turning around when he heard a second one. "A Summoning?"

Anko spun around to see a massive snake and toad facing off. She knew Gama Bunta well, but she did not know the other snake.

"That's Gama Bunta! The King of the Toads… but I don't know the snake. It's not King Manda."

"The who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah… I forgot that you too can summon snakes Anko-chan… Sasuke killed your King Manda when he would not bow to him. I am assuming that would be the _new_ King of the snakes."

"_New_ King?" Anko parroted. She needed answers and who better to give them than one of the snakes who knew what was happening. She nipped her finger and flew through the signs that she knew so well. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

The smoke cleared to reveal a green and black snake the size of a large dog. The snake took a moment to look around and get it's bearings. He looked up and noticed his King starring down the King of Toads. He let out a small hiss. He turned to face the one who summoned him.

"**Hai, Mistress Anko? How may I serve you?" he hissed**.

"What of Manda?" Anko asked.

"**Lord Manda has been slain by the treacherous hand of the Uchiha." The snake replied.**

"So then he is the new King?" she said looking up.

"**Hai he is. He is Lord Dokueki."**

"I see. Thank you…" she said.

"**My name is Kuro. And if I may Mistress Anko… Lord Dokueki and the rest of the snakes, myself included are not pleased with the Uchiha as a summoner. I have a feeling that we would be more willing to serve someone who is of a sounder mind than he."**

"Is that so?" she said with a small smirk. "Are there any other summoners out there?"

"**No, Mistress, just you." He said with a small nodded of his head.**

"Thank You Kuro, you have provided me with plenty."

"**It is nothing more than my duty. Is there anything else?" Kuro asked.**

"No, Kuro… you may return home. I wish to speak with Lord Dokueki soon." Anko said as she watched the large snake disappear.

"Anko? Do you think that we should go look for Yuri and Sakura?"

"No need… we are here…" Sakura said as she came out of the bushes with Yuri close behind.

The two kunoichis stopped for a second to catch their breathes. The three that they had just joined looked them over. Sakura for the most part was unscathed. She had a few scratches here and there, but more damage was done to her clothing.

Yuri on the other hand was a different story. Kakashi noticed the huge sword strapped to her back and was about to comment on it when he noticed her clothing was covered in blood and there was a large piece of her gear missing from her side.

"You were wounded?" Kakashi asked panicked.

"Hai… that bastard managed to get me pretty good…" Yuri smiled at Sakura. "But it wasn't anything that our Medic couldn't fix. Right Sakura?"

"I was able to stop the bleeding and patch the wound, but she had still lost a lot of blood."

"Naruto is going to be pissed!" Kakashi blurted.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I killed him before Naru-kun could… right?" she chuckled slightly.

Jugo looked at her when she said that. He looked at the sword and then back at her.

"So…_you_ killed Suigetsu?" he asked.

"Hai… he is dead and I have claimed _my _sword." Yuri said.

There was a pause for moment. Kakashi looked at everyone and then settled on Jugo. He thought for the briefest of moments that he would be angered at the lost of his comrade. But when he started to laugh, Kakashi relaxed.

"Jugo-kun? What is so funny?" Anko asked.

"Thank you for killing him…I _hated_ that asshole!" he said still laughing.

**- END -**


	36. Chapter ThirtySix Naru vs Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Okay, here is the first part of the battle that everyone is waiting for. I had a rough time with this one… a lot more than with the other ones. And I am trying really hard for the other part. PLEASE let me know what you think… it will help get the second part out faster. – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Naruto vs. Sasuke

The two ex-teammates stood in the clearing, starring at each other. Neither backing down. This had been a long time coming for them.

Sasuke broke eye contact and looked around. The clearing was massive, yet it was familiar. His eyes roamed all over until they landed on Naruto once again.

"Returning home brings back so many memories."

"Indeed it does, Uchiha… but don't fool yourself. This is _not_ your home anymore. It stopped being such when you decided to leave it."

"This is where we fought Gaara. Do you remember?" Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"No, this is where _I_ fought Gaara and where he beat your ass… as I recall."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. He didn't appreciate the blond ruining his walk down memory lane. He seethed a little bit.

"I am glad that we are able to finish our battle from all those years ago. I have regretted that it wasn't ended then…"

"Hai… it will be finished today. Things are different and I'm not the same person I was back then." Naruto said as he set his eyes in a death glare. "And we all know that you aren't the same."

"Hai… we have both grown up. But this is where you will die… so close to _home._"

"I'm not the one who will die here." Naruto laughs a hard cold laugh. "The only reason that you're still alive now is because I couldn't kill you then. I thought that you were my friend… my brother… and I couldn't bring myself to kill someone who meant so much to me."

"And that is why you will not kill me this time. You may talk hard… but you are still the same weak, dead-last that you have always been."

"You don't know what you are talking about… I hold no such delusions of you anymore."

Sasuke starred at him. He slowly walked around his opponent. Neither taking their eyes off of each other. Naruto was getting itchy; there was too much talking going on. One of them had to make their move.

"I have my sources… and they have told me that _you_ are next in line to be the Hokage. The only reason they would consider you is because I am not here any more…" he taunted.

"I'm sick of talking. I will prove to you why I am the next Hokage." Naruto slid his battle jacket off and threw it to the side. "Now, Uchiha… you shouldn't deny Kami her judgment any longer!"

Naruto, tired of waiting, decided to make the first move. He charged at the raven haired enemy standing in front of him. Naruto balled up his fist, drew back and sent it flying towards Sasuke's pale face. The fist makes contact, sending Sasuke skidding backwards slightly. Sasuke returns with a fist of his own. Naruto moves slightly to one side just missing the fist.

Naruto brings his elbow up, trying to hit the Uchiha in the chin but Sasuke catches it with his other hand and pushes him away. Naruto spins around trying to connect another fist with Sasuke's face. Sasuke moves slightly causing Naruto to just barely graze his cheek. Sasuke quickly returned the punch and landed it right in Naruto's gut. When he landed the first blow, the charged his other fist with chakra and connected another one. This time, very slightly winding him.

Naruto jumped back and coughed. Naruto ran back in his direction ducking under another punch. The blond swept under Sasuke's legs, causing him to jump over his out stretched leg. As he was coming down, Naruto met his chin with a chakra covered fist of his own, sending Sasuke flying backwards.

Naruto fell back into his taijutsu stance and raised his hand, taunting the Uchiha to try again. Sasuke stood and dusted himself off. When he looked up, his Sharingan eyes blazed to life.

"I was wondering when you were going to use those." Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke mirrored Naruto's stance. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all, my whole life has been a challenge… what is another one?" Naruto yelled as he charged at his foe.

This time, with the Sharingan activated, Naruto's attacks were meant blow for blow. Naruto increased his speed and Sasuke met it. It was clear that if it remained like this, then it would go on for a long time, and neither wanted that. Naruto was considering upping the antae and using jutsu when Sasuke slugged him square in the jaw.

Naruto jumped back and rolled his jaw, but never took his eyes of off the target. Sasuke glared at him with contempt. It was clear that Naruto's unyielding stare into his Sharingan showed that he did not fear it like everyone else who locked eyes with him. _That_ unnerved him.

"You have not changed much Naruto. Still rushing head first into battle without thinking."

"What's there to think about? You need to die and I am here to do it."

"Foolish as always."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Only a fool would look directly into _my_ eyes without fear."

"Why should I fear something that you won't use?" Naruto replied evenly.

"Are you so sure?"

"Hai…"

"I am intrigued. Please enlighten me as to why I won't use it?"

"It's not that you won't use it… obviously since you have activated it, you are using it now to counter my taijustu. What I mean… is that you won't use the Mangekyou. The reason behind it is quite simple… you still think I am beneath you and you don't think that you will need it to defeat me."

"Well, you are correct in that aspect… I don't need something that strong to finish you off."

"And I am the fool?" Naruto said as he clinched his fists and ran at Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked at the oncoming ninja and laughed. "Again?" Growing tired of this same thing, he flipped through the appropriate hand signs and spewed out several massive balls of fire that scorched the earth.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the flames heading for him. In a yellow flash, he was gone. Sasuke's eyes danced with excitement and he let out a loud burst of laughter.

"I am disappointed in you Naruto! You would carelessly perform that move in front of _me_? Your father's infamous Hirashin no jutsu? How stupid of you!" He cackled sinisterly.

"No! How conceited of you! You think that just because your damned eyes _saw_ it that you can copy it? I don't think so! You see _you_ are lacking one crucial thing in order to pull off my father's jutsu Uchiha!"

"And what is that, Namikaze?"

Naruto raises his arms out from his sides and grins. "_My Blood._"

"What?"

"You see, my father was a smart man. He was well aware of the Uchiha eyes and developed a move that no matter if your eyes followed it, you could not execute it." Naruto proudly replied.

"That is impossible! My eye can copy everything!"

"You sound like you did when you were a genin, whining because of how _special_ your eyes were. Grow up."

Sasuke trembled with anger. How dare someone like _Naruto_ mock him? The sight of the blond was making him sick. He had decided that it was time to quit playing and kill him.

Naruto felt the spike in his enemy's chakra and in a yellow blur was nose to nose with the Uchiha.

"Now, where were we?" Naruto's chakra powered fist made hard contact with Sasuke's sun deprived jaw, sending him through a few trees. "Ah, that's right…I was going to send you to Kami. You shouldn't keep her waiting any longer…"

Naruto stood in the same place waiting for the large cloud of dust to settle. Before he could even pick out Sasuke's body, an enormous snake erupted from thin air. The summon flicked it's tongue out, taking in its surroundings. His eyes drifted upward and landed on the person standing on his head.

"**What do you want Uchiha?"**

"Is that anyway to speak to the one who summoned you?" he spat. "Don't forget what happened to the one who was before you."

"**You summoning me is a mere technicality… I can refuse to honor your contract. Don't you forget **_**that**_**."**

Before the Uchiha could reply, Naruto summoned Gama Bunta. Now the two ninja were both standing on the heads of the Lords of their respective summons.

Bunta's large beady eyes looked around and narrowed when he saw where he was. He eyed the large snake and the man on top of it's head. He rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto standing on his own head.

"**What did you summon me for?"**

"I am sorry to disturb you, friend. But I think the snakes may need someone to play with."

Gama Bunta sighed as he looked over to who he had thought to be Lord Manda originally.

"**You aren't Manda… where is Manda?"** he croaked.

"He's dead. I killed him." Sasuke sneered, earning a glare from both the snake and Gama Bunta. "Don't worry, you will be going to see him soon."

"**Who are you?"** he asked the Snake.

"**I am Lord Dokueki, the new King of Snakes."** He hissed.

"**I am Gama Bunta, the King of Toads."** He returned his eyes to the pale man on the snakes head. **"I may not care for the snakes, but for you, their summoner, to kill the King, that is unforgivable."**

"Spare me your droning." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"**I'll occupy the snake for you Naruto. But you must kill that boy."**

"You heard him Uchiha." Naruto laughed. Two hundred clones burst into existence. The original pointing to Sasuke. "Kill the Uchiha!"

Obeying their master, two hundred copies of Naruto sped down the side of Gama Bunta and closed the distance between them and the snake. Sending chakra to their feet then ran up the sides of the snake.

Dokueki shook violently trying to rid himself of the army of clones. He hissed loudly. He had been dragged into a battle that he wanted nothing to do with by a summoner who was less than worthy. In the eyes of the newly appointed snake king, this was not a good day.

Sasuke grunted with displeasure. He had always hated the blonds over abundant use of clones. He unsheathed his sword and ran down Dokueki's side, slashing his way through the clones with little effort spent.

Naruto watched with a careful eye. His smirk revealing that this was what he wanted. He wanted to get the Uchiha to use his sword because he wanted to see the flow. After all, when your wife is the rightful heir as a member of one of the most prestigious sword organizations, you do tend to pick up a few things here and there. Even more so when she beats it in to you.

"_Naru-kun, I want to train you in swords." Yuri said out of the blue._

"_Huh? Why? You know that I am not one for swords." Naruto replied._

"_Hai, I know that… but you know as well as I that the Uchiha has and uses a swords quite well. It's not so much so you can _cross_ swords with him, but _defend_ yourself from his sword."_

"_I see what you mean now… I think that you are right. It would be a good idea."_

"_I know." Yuri sighed. "That's why I said it."_

_- - xXxXx - -_

"_Now, you have never crossed swords with me before…" Yuri began._

"_Hai… I don't want to die." Naruto thought out loud, interrupting Yuri. She glared at him as he swallowed hard. "Sorry, Yuri-chan."_

"_Now as I was saying… since you haven't done that, then you wouldn't know my tendencies making battle all the harder. Watch, make a clone and have it attack me."_

_Naruto complied, knowing the clone wouldn't last long. The clone charged and was easily dispelled._

"_Now again…" Yuri said._

"_Okay." He replied. Making another clone, he sent it at Yuri. Surprisingly enough, the clone was able to dodge the first attack, but fell to the second._

"_Now, what have you learned?" Yuri said as she re-sheathed her sword._

"_Well, if I am able to see you use it, then I am able to understand your flow better. And if I send a whole mess of clones I get to watch them battle, and I get their memories so I have instant knowledge and experience in fighting that opponent."_

It didn't take Sasuke long to masterfully cut his way through the clones. He took satisfaction in each ones demise being as he was thinking of cutting down the original. He stood at the feet of the massive toad.

"Are you scared to face me?" he yelled.

Gama Bunta laughed heartedly. **"Take this shit stain off the map Naru."**

Naruto's smirk still firmly in place. His eyes focused on the spec of Uchiha at the feet of his summons. "My pleasure." Naruto blurred down the side of Gama Bunta, ready to take the head of the snake.

**- END -**


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven Naru vs Sasuke pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_And here is the "Part Two" of the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. I got some really good reviews about the first part and I hope that this part is at the same level as the first part. I had to rewrite a few of these parts a couple of times. PLEASE let me know what you think… as always!! _

_And if you are wondering… there are like two chapters left. So… who knows what will happen in the next chapters… hahah… dun dun duuuun! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Naruto vs. Sasuke

Part Two

Naruto ran in to Sasuke's zone in order to engage him. His mind racing the entire time. He knew that _just_ a blade was dangerous enough, but the way that his foe was able to wield it, made it all the worse. Naruto was well aware of the fact that Sasuke could use the sword as an extension of himself while producing the chidori. And he had to face facts; there wasn't _much_ that could actually stop a chidori, Kakashi made sure of that when he invented it.

Naruto not only had to attack, but he had to get away from a blade and a possible blade while conducting the chidori at the same time. It was not going to be an easy feat. But, it was like what he told the Uchiha earlier, one more challenge wouldn't kill him.

Naruto charged the metal plates on his hands and forearms. He might not be able to utilize them while attacking, but he was going to put them to damn good use defending.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto ran into range of his beloved blade. He looked at his former teammate with contempt burning in his eyes. How could he even think that he would be able to go up against the Kusanagi? The nerve that this man had drove him insane and he was aching to prove to him how wrong he was.

"You are no match for my Kusanagi!" he boasted.

"And you are _still_ overly confident… you have no idea what I am capable of."

Sasuke twirled the blade in his sickly pale hand and the grasped it with both hands. He launched himself in the air at the oncoming ninja. With all the might that he could muster, he brought the blade down hard.

Clank.

Sasuke's blood red eyes widened. Something had stopped his blade. But what? He used almost all of his natural strength in that swing. He looked down to see a fox like grin beaming from Naruto.

Naruto was on the ground with one knee supporting his weight. His arms locked together over his head. Sasuke eyed the metal plates on the blond's arms and scoffed.

"What is that? Metal plates? How can metal plates defend against my Kusanagi?" he demanded.

Naruto funneled more chakra into them. As the blue glow increased, so did his smile. He flung both arms open while pushing the blade away from him. His arms settled at his sides and the fin-like chakra blades radiated from the sides.

"They aren't _just_ metal plates. They are charka plates… come on now… give me _some_ credit. I'm not stupid after all." Naruto chided.

"That is still up for debate." The raven hair man said.

He held his sword out in front of him and charged it with a chidori. Naruto's eyes widened slightly. This next move was something that he would have to see whether or not it worked. His plan for countering the chidori blade was still untested. He inhaled deeply and thought that now was as good a time as any. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes and felt confident that this would be the deciding blow.

"Let's see your plates block _this_." Sasuke said as he repeated the same move before.

He gripped the sword tightly once more and flew through the air at Naruto. The blond watched nervously as the blade began it's decent to him. He took another breath. _"Please Kami let this work."_ He thought to himself.

Ever so slightly, Naruto accessed the massive reserves of chakra that he had. But he didn't use his _normal_ chakra; instead he used some of the fox's chakra. He felt the fox's momentary victory surge, but ignored it. He had trained hard so he wouldn't have to rely on or even use the damn fox's chakra anymore. He sent the red charka to the left chakra plate on his arm and braced himself.

This time there was no noise. The two forces seemed to battle for dominance. Naruto saw his window. With his free hand, he channeled chakra. The small ball quickly grew in size until it was ready.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled at he drove the spiraling chakra into his enemy's belly.

The force of impact sent Sasuke flying back into several trees yet again. Naruto watched carefully to see if Sasuke would get up again. The Namikaze knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't the end. There would be more to this battle.

- - xXxXx - -

The group heading towards the battle had now increased. It consisted of Yuri, Sakura, Kakashi, Anko and Jugo. They flew through the trees heading to the location of where the massive summons were towering above the trees. The all hoped that they would make it in time to see Naruto finish off Sasuke.

- - xXxXx - -

The colossal creatures stood locked in a starring battle. Neither really wanted to fight the other, but their summoners were engaging in a fight to the death, so they were technically enemies.

"**Look, Dokueki... for once I don't have a problem with the snakes. And I really don't want to fight you; however, if you support that bastard that holds your contract…**_**then**_** we have serious issues. That boy is scum."** Bunta stated without fear.

"**Lord Bunta, I completely agree. I was actually contemplating revoking his contract **_**before**_** he summoned me to this battle… but now it is a **_**guarantee.**_** He is clearly not worthy."** The large snaked hissed in reply.

"**I am glad that we see eye to eye on this Dokueki."** Gama Bunta nodded his large head in apology.**"**_**Lord**_** Dokueki."**He corrected_._

"**Thank you, Lord Bunta. The Toads and Snakes have been enemies for far too long. I wish to patch up our damaged relationship. There is another who holds our contract, a Konoha kunoichi."**

"**Ahh. I know who you speak of."**

"**With her help, maybe Konoha will once again have her three Sannin to protect her."**

"**Hai, I look forward to our meeting again, Lord Dokueki. Maybe this time around things will be better."**

"**Hai… I hope so. I will send word to you soon at Mount Myobokuzan. Till we meet again Lord Bunta." **The giant snake nodded.** "I'll take my leave."**

"**Till then."**

Both massive summons vanished from sight, leaving nothing behind but a large cloud of white smoke and two old teammates finishing what began years before.

- - xXxXx - -

The five ninja finally made it to the scene of the battle. They noticed that they were locked in an intense fight and thought that it would be best if they just watched from behind the scenes. There was no reason to intrude if things were turning out favorable for them.

All eyes were firmly locked on the proceedings. Yuri watched with pride as her husband had watched and detected all of the movements from his attacker. He had learned well, something he always managed to do.

Kakashi watched on as his two former students fought. It was a bittersweet moment. He watched as these two men engaged each other, noticing how they both had grown. Even though they had taken two different paths, these two men were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Sakura and Anko watched in awe as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows. They both had power that neither had really expected. Jugo was pleasantly pleased with Naruto's level. He was confident that he could hold his own against Sasuke and in the end, he would be able to keep his own demons in check if they were to ever get out of hand.

- - xXxXx - -

Sasuke had made it through the blow of the Rasengan and stood out in the open. He looked up at the lingering smoke left from their summons. He shrugged and turned to Naruto.

"It seems that out summons have grown tired of us."

"Or just _your_ arrogance." Naruto said in response.

Naruto could feel other eyes on him. He could sense the others that were watching from safe cover behind him. He silently cursed that Yuri was so close. He knew that she could be used as a weakness and he didn't need that right now. He needed to be able to focus on this and not worry about her safety. He knew why she was there but really wished that she would have just stayed away.

Naruto tried very hard to act like he hadn't noticed the newcomers' presence. He hoped that he would just overlook them and that would be that.

However, Sasuke had indeed sensed their signatures when they have arrived. He knew Kakashi's and of course, Jugo's. He knew that Naruto knew they were there, he could see the tension radiating through Naruto's body. This would clearly leave him with an untapped advantage if need be.

"It seems that our little audience is making you lose focus." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto watched on as Sasuke started to walk around in a pacing manner. It was as if were contemplating his next move and that made Naruto a little nervous because of those around them.

Sasuke walked straight at Naruto. His eyes set firmly on his target. Sasuke stretched out his free arm when he closed the distance. Several snakes shot out of his sleeve and headed towards Naruto fangs bared.

Naruto slightly tensed as he side stepped the onslaught of serpents only to find himself face to face with Sasuke. His eyes widened when he realized that Sasuke was gathering chakra. Sasuke grasped Naruto's shirt and forced him to look into his eyes. Naruto latched on to his arm trying to get away because he knew that Sasuke was planning on using the Mangekyou. Naruto's mind raced. He had to get away because this was one thing that he had not really trained against. There really was no way too.

Sasuke closed his eyes and was about to open them. Naruto gripped his foe's arm tighter and focused his chakra into his hands. There was no space to make a Rasengan but he could try. Much to Naruto's relief, the chakra burned the Uchiha's pale skin causing him to relinquish his hold on Naruto just as his eyes opened.

Naruto stumbled backwards away from the dark haired man when he picked up something in his peripheral vision. He slowly turned his head to see a malicious looking Uchiha holding his wife. He glanced back at the man behind him only to see him smirk, wiggle his fingers and then vanish from existence.

"You aren't the only one who can use a damn _clone_!" The Uchiha stated in a mix of glee and spite.

The traitor's laughed echoed through the clearing sending chills down everyone's spines. The others couldn't even follow his speed when he snatched Yuri. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. The bloodlust that he was emitting was immense. Naruto watched as the poisonous vipers slithered around Yuri's neck, threatening to sink their fangs into her skin. The Uchiha had just crossed a major line.

"This is between you and me… leave her be. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh I don't think so… you see you are starting to lose your drive. You need some motivation."

Sasuke reached behind Yuri and grabbed her short sword's hilt. He leisurely unsheathed it, the light glistening off of the blade. He held it up to her eyes and let her look into the reflection. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto, smirking the whole time. He held the blade evenly so Yuri could see focused, red eyes. In an instant his eyes burned with the Mangekyou trapping her in the world of Tsukuyomi. Yuri screamed out in pain, reliving some dreaded event over and over. Her body started to shiver but she remained standing.

"Uchiha!" Naruto growled.

"Eh? Not enough motivation? How's this?" he questioned.

Sasuke rammed the sword into her side, turning it to cause more damage. Yuri was unable to scream because of the damage of the Tsukuyomi had done. Satisfied with the carnage he had committed, he let her spiritless body fall to the ground.

In a yellow flash Naruto was by her side, carrying her away to the others. He brought her to Kakashi and laid her at his feet. He looked to Sakura, not having to ask for her help, she was at her side. He picked up her short sword and turned away from his dying wife.

"You know Uchiha… I didn't want to use the Hirashin to kill you… I thought that you might have deserved a little more than _that_, however I was wrong. You die _now_!" Naruto roared.

Naruto flashed out of sight and appeared behind Sasuke. Using Yuri's blade, Naruto sliced Sasuke's back. In another yellow blur, he sliced the front of his chest.

"Ha! You think _that_ will kill _me_?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke with contempt. "No…_that_ won't kill you." He vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke. "But _this_ will." He said as he twirled the blade before impaling him with Yuri's sword. He drove it in at an angle piercing Sasuke's heart.

"And just for good measure…" Naruto said as he twisted the blade backwards and forwards.

Sasuke tried to gasp for air but could not. He coughed and blood sprayed the air.

"You won't hurt anyone else again."

Naruto closed his eyes, briefly remembering the past he shared with the man he had just killed. He looked up at Yuri's body, not moving, while Sakura hovered over her trying to stop the blood and heal what she could. That sight made any remorse that he might be feeling disappear. He gripped the sword again and violently tore it away from his body.

Sasuke fell to his knees and from there fell flat on his face. He lay there not moving. Naruto looked down at his body one more time and sighed. It was over; Sasuke Uchiha would no longer bother anyone. The world had one less psychopath to worry about.

Naruto stepped over his lifeless body and hurried to Yuri's side.

"Naruto-san? Are you sure that he is dead?" Jugo asked.

"Hai." Naruto replied monotone.

Naruto fell to his knees and looked at his wife. "How is she?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Well… she has lost a lot of blood." Sakura looked up at him, pale and panting from using so much chakra. It was clear that she was worried and couldn't be certain of her condition at this time. "I think we should get her back to Konoha… she needs the hospital."

"We have to get her to Baa-chan." Naruto said seriously.

He gently scooped up his wife's limp body. Her head tucked under his chin. He inhaled and exhaled before starting to walk away.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke's dead body. She was trying her hardest to not remember the past that she had with Sasuke. She didn't want to think about how she had thought that she loved him, not about the days of their genin days. She looked back up at her other teammate, the one who holding the woman that he loved while she was slowly dying. Sasuke didn't deserve her attention now, Naruto did.

"Let's go." She agreed, knowing how worried he was. She glanced back at Sasuke's dead body, knowing she should check to make sure, but Yuri really needed her help.

Anko and Kakashi started to follow Naruto and Sakura when Jugo placed a hand on Anko's shoulder.

"Please, make sure." Jugo pleaded.

"Okay." Anko said reassuringly.

"I'll help." Kakashi said. "Continue on with the others, Jugo. Help Naruto if he needs it, he fought hard today."

"Hai. Hurry up." Jugo said as he turned to catch up.

**- END -**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Here is the next chapter! This is the one before the last one. It's a lot longer than the other chapters. I hope that you all enjoy it… let me know what you think… PLEASE? _

_I am thinking that the last chapter MIGHT be finished this weekend but no promises. But I will try to start on it tonight! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Aftermath

Naruto and Sakura sped through the trees with Jugo following close behind. Naruto held Yuri close to him as he made his way through the trees. He was trying hard to keep his movements steady so he would jar her around too much.

Yuri had just been through so much in the last hour. She battled with Suigetsu, faced Sasuke's Mangekyou and was stabbed again. It was a testament to her strength that she was even still alive.

It wouldn't have been as urgent of a trip if Sakura would have been able to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't. Her blood was now seeping through Naruto's clothes. He looked down at his paling wife with a broken heart. He could feel her body temperature starting to fall.

"Yuri-chan, please hold on." He whispered to her as he picked up speed. "Sakura!"

"Hai?" she asked as she caught up.

"Go to our home, Baa-chan is there. She and Daifu are watching the kids. Bring her to the hospital as fast as you can. I don't want the twins to see her like this."

"Hai."

"Please hurry Sakura… her body temperature is starting to fall."

"Don't worry… I'll get her." She said as she broke away from the two males. She doubled her speed to get there as quickly as she could.

Naruto and Jugo turned direction slightly and headed for the hospital. Jugo looked at Naruto and saw the worry in his face. It was at the moment that he was honored to be at his side. They may not know each other, but Jugo saw what kind of person he was. _This_ was a man that he should follow, not someone like the Uchiha.

As they approached the village, they saw what the Oto-nins had done. There were still fights going on. Konoha ninja were fighting with everything that they had in order to protect their homes. The battle would have been even harder if the Oto-nins had possessed the same amount of conviction as their opponents.

Naruto was slightly torn. He knew that he was still needed on the battle field, but his wife was slipping away in his arms. He had to get her to the hospital first and then he would come back. They passed a few small fights on their way through the massive chunk of wall that had been knocked down. Naruto eyed his comrades and he rushed by.

Jugo looked at Naruto. He saw how torn he was. This would be his chance to actually help and also show that he wasn't a monster.

"Go Naruto-san. I will tend to things here. Please make sure that Yuri-san is okay."

"Thank you Jugo-san." He said, relieved. "I will be back to help clean up."

"Just go… don't worry about this." Jugo told the blond.

Naruto nodded and then vanished in a yellow blur. Jugo landed in the middle of a crowd of Oto-nins that had surrounded two Konoha chûnins. The two inexperienced chûnins looked up at the giant of a man and started to panic, where as the other ninja started to laugh. They thought that Jugo was there to help them, they couldn't have been more wrong.

"You two are going to die!" One of the Oto-ninja sneered.

Jugo looked at the two Konoha ninja and smiled. He looked back at the crowd around him, glaring.

"They won't die by my hand… or yours. But if you are looking for a fight… I will provide one for you!" he said as he settled into a stance.

The enemies looked at each other in a sheer state of panic. One of their own had turned on them. That must mean that their leader, Sasuke Uchiha had lost.

"Jugo-sama! What are you doing? Uchiha-sama will kill you for your treachery!" one of them yelled.

"How can someone who is _dead_ kill me?" he asked calmly.

"He's dead?"

"Hai. As will you if you don't back down." Jugo said. "I will give you _one_ chance to leave."

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura came to a skidding halt against the massive doors to the Namikaze estate. She grabbed the handles to the gate and pulled, but the gates would not budge.

"Shit! The seals! What was he thinking? I can't open them! How am I going to get to Shishou?" Sakura said loudly.

A small wave of panic set in as she thought of Yuri. She _had_ to get Tsunade; there was no way around that. _'I can't open the gates, the seals make sure of that… I wonder if they can hear me on this side of the gate with the seal activated.' _Sakura sighed. She charged her fists with chakra and began beating on the gates. Hopefully the noise would be enough to bring them out of the house.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura screamed. "Please! Lady Tsunade! You have to come with me, you are needed!"

She proceeded to pound on the gates. But there was no answer.

"Okay… I can't get in… and they can't hear me…maybe they will be able to see me _over_ the gates." She thought out loud.

Sakura nipped her finger and flew through the signs. She slammed her hand on the ground sending small tremors around her and yelled, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a large plum of white smoke, she rose up over the walls of the estate on the head of her own massive summons, Katsuyu, the Queen of the Slugs.

"**Lady Sakura?"** The large slug questioned. **"How may I be of service?"**

"I need to get Lady Tsunade. Yuri is in trouble and she is the only one who can help her."

"**Say no more, Lady Sakura."** She stated in her serene voice.

- - xXxXx - -

Tsunade sat on the couch stroking Yuki's long silvery yellow hair. She was nervous that the twins would hear the banging and noises outside of the walls. She prayed to Kami that they would continue to sleep even when the banging got louder.

Tsunade looked up at her old friend sitting across from her. Jiraiya had himself propped up in a large chair. In his lap was Takeshi, sleeping very soundly.

"Jiraiya?" she questioned.

"Hai, Hime?"

"They are okay aren't they?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Hai… I know they are. Give us some credit after all, we did train them. They can _really_ handle themselves."

Tsunade absorbed what he said, feeling herself relax a little because she knew he was right. That is why they both handed over their mantles to Naruto and Sakura. The remained three, Kakashi, Anko and Yuri were more than seasoned shinobi and all had proven themselves time and time again. She really had no reason to worry. She silently chided herself for being so silly.

All of a sudden, Tsunade's eyes widened when she recognized the sudden burst of chakra. She quickly identified it as her old friend, Katsuyu. She was close by, very close by. She tried to crane her neck to look out a window but couldn't. Every so smoothly, she got up and placed a pillow under her sleeping charge's head. She grabbed the blanket from off the back of the couch and covered her. Checking once more to make sure Yuki was sleeping, Tsunade hurried out of the house.

Jiraiya watched his friend leaving. He dared not call out after her because there was a chance that he would wake the children. That was something better done when they were sure that the fighting was over and the parents were ok. He didn't want them to worry about Naruto or Yuri.

Jiraiya quickly followed suit. He stood and gently placed Takeshi back in the chair. Grabbing the other blanket, he covered him and made sure he didn't stir. Satisfied that he was still sleeping soundly, he followed behind Tsunade.

"Hime?" he said as he caught her at the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's Katsuyu… I feel her chakra close by."

"That shouldn't be anything surprising… there is an invasion going on. Sakura probably summoned her."

She turned to Jiraiya. "I have a feeling. I just need to check."

"Okay, Hime." He said reassuringly.

The two soon to be retired Sannin ran out of the front door and down the porch. The two looked around at what was visible above the gates. There were several large plums of smoke coming from various places all over the village. Tsunade gasped as her eyes fell on the huge slug standing at the gates.

"Katsuyu!" she called out.

"Tsunade!" Sakura yelled. "I have been sent for you!"

Tsunade saw her former student standing on the head of the summons. She was obviously exhausted. She was covering in dirt and there was blood on her. She was to far away from Tsunade to be able to decipher if it was her blood or another's.

"Naruto has ordered me to say here with the twins!"

"Well, he sent me here for you! You _must_ come now!" Sakura pleaded.

"Go, Hime. I'll stay here with the twins. It must be important if he sent Sakura here." Jiraiya offered.

"Okay… let me out of the gates. Seal them back when I am on the other side and take care of them, Jiraiya."

"Hai. I know. Be safe Hime." Jiraiya countered.

Jiraiya nipped his finger and smeared his blood over the seal. After the seal opened, Jiraiya pushed the gates open to let her out. Tsunade brushed past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He then did something very out of character. He kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, she just starred.

"Hit me later… I don't care. I just had to do that. Go now, Naru needs you."

She nodded and ran out of the gate. As she turned to look back at him, it was too late. He had already shut the gates and activated the seals. Tsunade shushined up to the top of the slug and was greeted by Sakura.

"Katsuyu, please take us to the hospital as fast as you can." Sakura ordered.

"**Hai, Lady Sakura."**

Sakura turned to Tsunade. "It's Yuri, Shishou. She was wounded when she fought Suigetsu, but I was able to heal that wound. But when we got to Naruto's battle…The Uchiha took her and used his Mangekyou on her and then stabbed her again in the same wound. She has lost a lot of blood and is under severe mental strain."

"Oh Kami…" Tsunade said as her breath left her lungs. She inhaled deeply. "What about the other's?"

"I have Karin's dead body, Suigetsu is dead, and Jugo is with us and…"

"Did Naruto kill him?" Tsunade cut Sakura off.

"Hai. The traitor is dead." She said coldly. "Anko and Kakashi are taking care of the body now."

"Good. One less thing to worry about. Time to focus on Yuri."

- - xXxXx - -

Jiraiya leaned against the massive gates. He had just re-activated the seals. He sighed and contemplated what he had just done.

"I have always wanted to kiss her… but why now?" he asked himself out loud.

He thought about the times they had together. True, it wasn't the most pleasant relationship in the beginning; however, as soon as they got over that, they had been great friends and allies. They were comrades in arms. The white haired man racked his brain trying to think of the reason why they had never been more than what they were.

"I'm nothing but a sentimental old fool." He said out loud as he made his way back to the house. He had to check on the twins.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto's heart leapt when he saw the roof of the hospital signifying that it was still standing. He jumped over some rubble as he closed in on the front doors. He was relived to see that for the most part, that section of the village had been untouched. Konoha's forces must have been able to keep the intruders at bay. Thankfully he didn't see too many shinobi causalities and even fewer civilian.

Naruto kicked the doors to the hospital open. He rushed inside trying his hardest to not knock Yuri as he did so. Nurses and other staff bustled by him, it was obvious that they had been busy. At the front of the room there was a woman who stood out amongst them all, it was safe to assume that she was the nurse in charge. She was watching who came in and was clearly sorting all of the case by severity. If they were minor, they were sent to a safe zone, if not then they were tended to quickly. The whole building and all of her staff knew that this was not the worse, which was yet to come.

"Help!" Naruto yelled over the commotion of the waiting area. "Please! I need help now!"

The head nurse looked over at him and recognized him. She rushed to his side.

"Hai, Naruto-san? Oh no! Yuri-san!" she fretted.

"She has lost a lot of blood and was… tortured… I have called for Tsunade; she will know how to handle the latter part of her injuries. Please just help her."

"Of course…" she looked around the room. "Get me a bed now! If the surgery room is open, she is to be given top priority. If not, get her stabilized…"

The nurse's words were all running together. Naruto was having a hard time focusing on what she was ordering. He placed Yuri on the bed that was brought to him. He held her hand tightly and kissed it.

"Yuri-chan, hold on… Baa-chan is on her way for you." He whispered in her ear. "I love you and I will be back… I promise."

He kissed her on her forehead and placed her hand on her chest. The nurse was still barking orders to all those around her. Naruto didn't even wait for her to say anything. He turned and slowly made his way out of the hospital. He had a village to clean up before he could get back to Yuri. Kami help whoever got in his way.

- - xXxXx - -

Jugo was still fighting. When given a choice, the majority of the Oto-ninja fled. However, there was the occasional group who thought that they were up to the challenge of taking on Jugo. They were quickly dispatched.

"Jugo-san? Why do you fight against us?" a scared Oto-nin questioned.

"Because! It was never my wish to fight _with_ you in the first place. This was not my battle. The Uchiha is dead… drop your swords and go home while you still can." He said as he resumed his stance.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto was walking out of the hospital as Katsuyu arrived. Tsunade, spotting his bright hair, jumped from the slug's head. She ran to Naruto, pulling him tight into an embrace. Naruto was a shell of himself. It nearly broke Tsunade to see him like this; after all, he was the closest thing that she would ever have to a son.

"Stay strong Naru, you still have much to do Hokage-sama. I will take good care of Yuri-chan for you… you have my word."

"Thank you." He replied, with a small nod.

Naruto shushined to the top of Katsuyu's head and was greeted with Sakura's presence. She had concern etched all over her face.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"No. This has gone on long enough, Sakura. This battle has been going on since our days at the Academy… and I am _damn_ sick of fighting. Tell them all that he is dead and if they wish, they can leave."

Naruto's expression was that of determination, anger and anxiety. Sakura knew that all he wanted to do at the moment was sit and wait for news of Yuri. It was in this moment that proved why it was him chosen to be Hokage. He knew that there was more than just him, that he needed to fight for everyone who couldn't. And that was what he was going to do and she would help him until she physically couldn't.

"What if they won't leave?" she asked.

"_Take them down._" He said dangerously.

She looked at her friend and nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" she replied.

Naruto nodded back before he blurred away.

- - xXxXx - -

Anko and Kakashi stood silently over Sasuke's bloody body. The body was surrounded by an ungodly amount of blood. When Naruto pulled the sword out, he did it with such force that it sprayed blood all over the area.

Kakashi remained silent as he gazed upon the body. He had a swarm of different emotions going through his head. He felt sadness, anger and despair, but he mostly felt guilt. There were times when he felt like he was to blame for the way that the boy turned out. He had put the boy on a pedestal when he first met him. He was the last Uchiha. He was a genius. He had seen so much of himself in the boy that he thought there was a way to atone for his past mistakes. He soon realized this boy was nothing like his lost friend, Obito. He was something _else_.

He had favored him over his other students, Naruto and Sakura. Thank Kami for Jiraiya and Tsunade. He knew that he couldn't take credit on their growth. He sighed heavily. _"Trying to fix the past only caused more pain in the future. Sensei would have been so mad."_

"You okay Kakashi?" Anko said breaking his train of thought.

"Hai." He replied.

"You don't look like it."

"I am."

"How does it feel to see a former student like this?" she asked quietly.

"This is not my student. _That_ boy died seven years ago. This…" he nodded too the body, "is nothing more than scum." Kakashi said. His voice void of attachment.

The masked ninja kneeled down to check the body to determine if he was really dead or not. He placed two fingers on the vein in the neck for a pulse. His one eye widened quickly. He had just felt a very faint pulse. He checked again.

"I… I don't believe it. The bastard is still alive!" Kakashi announced.

Anko withdrew a kunai from her pouch and reached out to Kakashi. "Then finish him or he will recover!"

Kakashi flew through the proper hand signs and charged up his hand. The glowing mass of crackling chakra engulfed his hand. The area filled with the calls of a thousand birds. He looked at the body once more before his hand began it's decent. In that moment, two cloaked figures shushined into the area knocking both Anko and Kakashi unconscious, effectively causing Kakashi to lose the chidori. The figures stood over the two Leaf shinobi for a brief time. Their cloaks adorned with crimson clouds bellowing the wind.

"Let's kill them." The tallest said.

"No. That is not why we are here." The shorter man replied.

"I know why we are here… to save your little brother's sorry ass. He's lucky that we have good timing… that chidori would have put a whole through him." The giant shark man scoffed.

"Humph… foolish little brother." Itachi said under his breath.

"Itachi, I really want to kill these two… I mean it would be better to do it now… well it would be fun anyway." he said wickedly.

"Leave them Kisame. They are no threat." The older Uchiha said.

Itachi turned and started to walk away. Kisame hung his head and sighed. He hated when Itachi ordered him around. The large man turned and followed his partner.

With out even turning around, Itachi calls out. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kisame growled as he narrowed his eyes into a glare at the man's receding back. He turned from his path and walked over to the body. He bent down and picked up Sasuke's unmoving body and tossed him over his shoulder.

"His blood better come out of my cloak… it's new." He mumbled to himself as he followed once again.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto blurred to another location in the village. He didn't even wait for them to address him.

"Stop fighting. Your master is dead…will you proceed?" he coldly.

"Uchiha-sama is dead?"

"Hai. You can leave now and keep your life or you can _try_ to fight me and die."

All the ninja eyed each other. They didn't know what to do. Was he serious? Would he really let them go? They tried to think it over as quickly as they could but the fact that an enemy gave them a choice seemed like a trap. They tried to gage Naruto. He was covered in blood, severely pissed and radiating a bloodlust that would make you want to break down.

"I'm a busy man! Make it quick! Live or die?" he yelled angrily.

The Oto-nins didn't need too be told again. As fast as their legs would carry them, they fled the area.

Naruto, satisfied with their choice, looked around to see where else he was needed. He couldn't see anything where he was, he needed to be on higher ground. He looked up to the monument and sped to the top. Once he reached his perch, he began to survey the progress of pushing the enemy out.

There were very few battles still taking place. The news was spreading that Sasuke was dead and the ninja didn't want to fight without their leader so they were all fleeing. There were several areas of the village that were decimated. There would be much to do tomorrow, but now he was needed else where. They knew where they could find him if he was needed.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto walked into the hospital purposefully, he was there to see his wife. He looked around and at once fell pity for the staff. If he thought it was slightly busy when he brought Yuri in, then this was a full on insane hustle. The pep that everyone had before was now gone, it had been replaced with exhaustion. He looked around for the head nurse; he needed to know where to go.

"Naruto-san?" a young girl asked.

He turned to find a girl about 16 years old dressed in a white uniform. She was fighting back her tiredness and was pushing on because she felt it was her duty. She bowed to him slightly.

"Hai." He responded while wondering what she wanted.

"I was told to keep a look out for your return. Follow me please and I will take you to where you can wait." She answered softly.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he rambled hurriedly.

"I wish I could be of more help Naruto-san. Tsunade didn't tell me anything of her condition, just to watch for you. They are still in surgery."

"Still?" he asked nervously.

"Hai." She turned to show him where to go.

"Do you know how long she has been in there?"

"Hai, it has been almost three hours." She said echoing his fear. She turned and gave him a small smile. "Fear not she is in good hands."

He followed the rest of the way in silence. He had so much on his mind that he didn't even know where he should start. The young girl brought him to a hall way that was lined with chairs. At the end were two massive green doors that led to the operating room. Naruto sat in the one that was closest to the door, feeling like it was the only way he would be any closer to Yuri.

Naruto sat there unmoving for the longest time. He starred at the wall across from him. The white background slowly numbing his eyes. He closed them and sighed. He began to shift through the mass of thoughts in his head.

He was first and foremost worried about his wife. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he loved her with every fiber of his being. She was his world. He couldn't lose her. Lose her? How would he ever be able to face his babies? He promised them that they would be safe and be home. How would he ever be able to tell them that their mother had died and he couldn't save her? How do you explain to them that they would never see her again? It was one thing to grow up without parents like he did, but to know them, love them, spend time with them and then just have one or both taken, how does one recover from something like that?

He had also just killed someone that he once cared for. He knew that it had to be done, but the part of him that held on to his memories from that time ached. Naruto also wondered about his capacity of being Hokage. Could he do it? He wasn't even the Hokage yet and he was finding it hard to choose between his family and the village. The whole time he was fighting he wanted to be right where he was, sitting in the most uncomfortable chair that was ever produced waiting to find out about Yuri. His heart wanted to take on every ninja that poised a threat to anyone in the village, but at the same time he wished that everyone would just freeze until he knew for sure.

He began to worry about his comrades. He knew Sakura had made it through okay because she was back in the village walls, but he had yet to hear anything for Anko or Kakashi. Everything should have gone off without problems, but one can never be too sure. But why were the not back yet? What could keep them?

Then there was Jugo. Anko obviously trusted him so that meant something. After all, Anko's trust was something that was not easily earned because of her past. It had taken Naruto a while to earn it completely, but he was glad that he had. So then he would give Jugo a chance_._

'_Jugo… he had said something before we left. What was it? Make sure he's dead? Is that what he said? Is that why Kakashi and Anko aren't back? Has Sasuke come back to life and killed them? No! He has to be dead. I put a sword through his heart and there was blood everywhere. I am just over thinking; they just got caught up dealing with everything else… that had to be it.' _He thought to himself.

The sound of foot steps snapped him out of his thought process. He looked to the green doors but didn't see the door open when they stopped. He turned to find Sakura standing there. She was covered in dirt and blood.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood. It's about 30 different people." She sat down next to Naruto. She turned to her friend. "Any word?"

"No. I just got here about thirty minutes ago… the girl said they had been in there for three hours."

"How are you?"

"I've been better." He said weakly. "All I have been doing is sitting here thinking and it's driving me insane. I am worried sick about Yuri. I have to know something soon." Naruto leaned over and put his head in his hands. "Sakura I don't know what I will do if she dies."

"Don't think like that Naruto! Shishou is in there and Yuri will be fine." Sakura comforted.

Naruto just nodded. He could speak anymore. He was so tired. But he had to know. He would sit there until she came out. And then he would sit in any other uncomfortable chairs next to her bed for as long as he had too.

Sakura watched the battle her old friend was going through and it broke her heart. She had come straight from the field, here. He was hurting and he needed his friend. He would wait with him until he didn't need her anymore. And still she would stay.

The minutes ticked by slowly until the green doors creaked and Tsunade stepped out from behind them. Both Naruto and Sakura's head snapped up and waited. Sakura studied her old sensei and identified _that_ look. Naruto noticed it too, his heart shattered.

"Is she?" he said quietly.

"She is alive…" she began. Her words got caught in her throat.

"But?"

"I don't know Naru… She had lost so much blood and a few of her organs were damaged. It's a miracle that she made it through the surgery…" she said sadly.

Tsunade turned to Sakura for help. Sakura had tears already streaming down her face but was trying to control them. Naruto needed her to be strong.

"Is she… at least… stable?" he slowly managed.

"No…not at the moment." Tsunade answered.

"Can… can I see her?" he choked out.

Tsunade inhaled deeply. This was going to be hard for her to say. "Naru… son… I don't think you should." How could she tell him that he wouldn't want to see her like this? That he would want to remember her happy and healthy? That if he saw her like this, knocking on death's door, that the nightmares would haunt him for the rest of his life? She couldn't do that to him.

Naruto looked up. He starred into her eyes. He saw what she was doing. Tsunade wanted to protect him. Tsunade slowly started to blur out of his vision. A single tear signified the flood that was coming. He swallowed hard and doubled over. He body began to quake as the sobs flowed.

Sakura embraced Naruto and let him cry.

- END -


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: The Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_And here is it… the very last chapter of this story! I am so pumped that I finished it! Thank you to everyone who read it from the start and all of the reviews! _

_And for those who were wondering… there is a sequel in the works. And until I am able to get that started… there will be another story which I have already started and it's called __**A Cherry Tree in the Sand**__ and it's about Sakura and Gaara. It's tied into this story and will have some of the same characters in it. And ACTITS will be tied into the next story (sort of following different characters in the mean time kind of thing.). The working title (for those wondering) is going to be __**A Hokage's Path: The Namikazes Revival**__. So keep your eyes out for it… _

_THANKS AGAIN! – laydee kai_

* * *

**********_A Son's Path: the Last Namikaze_**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Hokage

It had been two months since the attack on the Village hidden in the Leaves and everyone was almost completely back on their feet.

The first thing that had been done was giving those who lost someone a proper chance to mourn their passing. There were deaths, but thankfully, they were not numerous. The village as a whole mourned the loss of the few and paid their respects to the ninja who laid down their lives in the name of duty.

The next step was rebuilding what had been destroyed. It was a heartwarming sight to see the villagers reach out for their neighbors. People who had had their homes decimated by the enemy were invited to share homes with those who's were still standing. Shopkeepers, who were normally competitors, rallied together to help each other build their stores back to their former glory.

As the acting Hokage, Tsunade couldn't have been prouder of the villagers.

- - xXxXx - -

The sun rose, beaming brightly over the Namikaze estate. It was such a beautiful day, such a special day. Today was the day that Naruto was able to achieve one of his dreams. Today was the day that Tsunade would officially hand over the mantle of Hokage to him.

The sun crept in through the window of Naruto's room, growing and stretching until the finally landed on Naruto's sun kissed face. The light seemed drawn to his eyes and the increase in light forced him to abandon any hope of sleeping longer. The blond lay still in his bed for a moment, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. Slowly, he opened his eyes trying to let them adjust to the overwhelming light that had flood the room. Sleepily he blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus.

Naruto inhaled deeply, momentarily holding his breath before exhaling. Slowly turning his head, his eyes focused on Yuri's side of the bed. Her side of the bed was neat and tidy. It seemed eerie and ghostly, like it had never been touched. Forcing his eyes to dance over the abandoned section of bed, he looked at the pictures on her night stand. There was one of the two of them from their wedding and another one of them the day that the twins were born. But the largest of all the pictures was one that captured Naruto and the twins. He had one on each sitting on his broad shoulders and all three were sporting identical, ecstatic, fox like grins.

He turned his attention to the boring ceiling, running his rough hands across his face trying to wake up. It was then that he heard an unmistakable sound. A sound that always made him smile no matter his mood. Yuki and Takeshi was clumsily scaling the stairs to come see their father.

Naruto quickly pulled the covers over his head and pretended to be lost in slumber. Takeshi bust through the door first, leading his sister to the bed. They both awkwardly struggled to make their way up the high sides of the bed. Once the reached the top, they froze.

"Shh… he sleepin'." Takeshi said matter of factly.

"Up!" Yuki squealed.

When there was no response from Naruto, Yuki looked at her brother disappointed. They had played this game with their father before and he always gets up when they tell him. But he was _still_ sleeping. Takeshi's little face contorted as he thought.

"Up!" he said louder.

Still, there was nothing. Takeshi stood up and puffed his chest up.

"Up!" he commanded with the utmost authority from a toddler.

Still, nothing. Yuki frowned but decided to follow her brother's example and stood next to him, hands firmly rooted to her hips. She started jumping on the bed.

"Up! Up! Up!" she squealed louder.

Naruto sprung up from under the covers and gathered the giggling, squealing twins up in his arms. He couldn't help himself; he had to join in on their laughter. There was something about their laughter, it was contagious.

"Daddy!" the both chimed in unison.

"Twins!" he mimicked. He pulled them in tight and hugged them.

He let go of them briefly and emerged from his warm bed. He looked at them in a small silly glare.

"Who wants too fly?" he asked.

"Me-eeeeee!" they sang.

He scooped one up in each hand and held them high. They were wiggling and laughing the whole time.

"1…2…3!" Naruto said as he launched them onto the bed.

"Wee!" Yuki screamed while Takeshi laughed.

Both, Yuki and Takeshi continued to jump on the plush bed while Naruto rummaged through his drawers in order to find some clothes. He removed a pair of black pants and pulled them over his boxers. He changed drawers and dug to find his favorite, orange shirt. It was soft and thin from over use and over washing, but that just made it better. After slipping it on, he turned back to the twins. He held out both arms and waited for Yuki to jump into them. Once she was caught, he turned his back so Takeshi could take up his favorite perch. Together the three made their way down stairs to the kitchen.

Naruto turned the corner and skillfully made his way down the stairs while balancing the twins. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the most delicious aroma greeted them, wafting its way from the kitchen.

"Mmm… it smells so good. I wonder who is in the kitchen?" he said looking at the twins in mock suspicion.

Naruto entered the kitchen area to find a few of his favorite people sitting at the long bar like counter facing the stove. Tsunade smiled warmly when she saw the twins hanging on their father. Jiraiya waved from his cup of coffee. Naruto stopped and starred. He let Yuki down and helped Takeshi slide down from his back. He hands found their resting place on his hips.

"Now… Yuri-chan… are you sure you should be doing that?" Naruto said concerned.

Before Yuri could even answer, Tsunade shot him an evil look and began to fuss.

"Excuse me _brat_! Do you think I am too old to do my job or something? I haven't lost my touch you know!"

"Now, now… that isn't what I meant…" he tried his best to appease her.

"It better not be!" she snapped.

"Hime, clam down… I am sure that Naru is just worried about his wife. It's natural." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Thank you Daifu…" he nodded and then turned his attention to his wife. "How are you feeling." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Naru-kun, I am feeling fine… and in all fairness the twins woke you up too soon. I didn't want you to actually _see_ me cooking…" she said with a huge smile.

"But you didn't have too." He told her.

"I know that. But I wanted too. It's not every day that you become Hokage." She said beaming with pride.

"Unless you are Sarutobi-sensei…" Jiraiya mused. He paused and continued on a little saddened. "I think you will be just as great."

Jiraiya was smiling at Naruto when he was sent flying across the room. Tsunade was fuming at he white haired man. Jiraiya shook his head and rubbed his arm.

"Ow. That hurt Hime! Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"What about me? Was I not a _great_ Hokage?" she snarled.

Everyone in the room paled at the angry woman. Naruto thought hard before speaking.

"Baa-chan…" he paused at her murderous glare. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem really… tense today… are you sure?"

She sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Naru… I am just being a little silly."

"Why do you think that?"

"I feel like I am not useful anymore. I handed over my title as Sannin to Sakura, and she's about to surpass me in the medical area as well… I am I happy for her. She is talented and deserves it. And now I am about to hand you my title as Hokage… and then _retire_. What I am going to do? I am no longer of any use to anyone."

In a surprising move, Jiraiya stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. And what seemed to be even _more_ startling, she let him.

"Don't talk like that Hime. _We_ need you." He replied soothingly.

"Really?"

"Hai. You are the closet thing to a mother that I have ever known." Naruto chimed in.

"And the twins need you too… you are their grandmother." Yuri said smiling.

As if on cue, the twins rocketed out of their chair and ran for Tsunade. They latched on tightly to her legs that were hanging from the stool, trying to make her feel better too.

"Thank you…" she looked up at Naruto. "I'm sorry for being this way on your big day."

"Don't worry about it. You're family… and that's what we are here for." He said beaming a big smile in her direction.

The six of them sat down to eat together. The conversation flowed easily and was enjoyable. It wasn't long until it was time for Tsunade to take her leave. She had much to prepare at the tower. Naruto and Jiraiya took kitchen duty and cleaned as Yuri headed up stairs to shower and get ready. As soon as the task was complete, he met her upstairs.

"How are you feeling Yuri-chan?"

"How about you ask me that _after_ you shower? We still have things to do before we leave for the tower, so for now, there isn't time to fuss over me."

"But…"

"Shower… now mister." She said pointing to the bathroom.

Naruto grinned at her and directed himself to where she pointed. He quickly removed the clothes that he had just put on, jumped in the shower and quickly scoured himself clean. Before exiting, he made sure to get as much of the water out of his absorbent hair as he could. In a flick of his wrist he had a towel around his waist and stood, leaning against the door way.

"So… how are you feeling Yuri-chan?" he said with a hint of tease.

"I told you before… I am fine."

He crossed the room and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He held her cheek in his hand and looked deep into her crystal ice blue eyes.

"Are you really? You seem to be getting tired easily…" he started.

"Oh…_that_. That has nothing to do with the battle."

"Then what is it from?" he questioned.

"Well, you remember when I was finally cleared to come home and we had that one really amazing night?" she led, wondering if he would catch on.

"Yea… that night was amazing." He said starring off with a stupid lust filled grin on his face.

"Naru-kun!" she said as he playfully hit his arm. They locked eyes. "Do you really not know where I am going with this?"

"Wait…"

"Hai?"

"You want to do it again? _Now_? I don't think we have the time." He said, earning himself a slap on the back of his head.

"You know for a Hokage you aren't so bright sometimes… Naru-kun, I'm pregnant… again." She said with a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"Are you really?" he said mimicking her expression.

"Hai, I am. I just found out. Tsunade confirmed it today." She said bursting with glee.

Naruto pounced on Yuri, bringing her down on the bed. He proceeded to smother her in kisses all over. Yuri drank it in.

"That is so great!" he suddenly announced. "I have to tell everyone!"

"_After_ the ceremony. Which can't happen until you get dressed!" she fussed playfully.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, gazing through the window. He was watching as the masses of people began to congregate around the tower. At that moment, his heart was bubbling over. He had a wonderful family that was still growing and great friends. He was moments away from becoming Hokage of Konoha, and the villagers _finally_ treated him with respect. He had fought long and hard to earn it, but he had. Even with all the things that he knew and didn't know that the future would hold, he was content.

Tsunade's words broke him for his train of thought. She walked up to him holding a familiar jacket, folded neatly with a highly identifiable hat sitting on top. Naruto glanced downward as they were handed over to him. With a toothy grin he placed the Hokage hat on his head. However, his smile faded as he fingered the jacket. He thought of the Old Man and his pipe, next he thought of his father and his legacy and last he thought of when Tsunade had worn the coat and hat for the first time. There were very powerful emotions that lingered in the fabric of that one coat. Honor. Loyalty. Pride. Strength. Respect. As he placed the coat on over his shoulder, he felt the weight that it unseemingly possessed.

"Naru? Are you ready?" she asked proudly.

"Since the day I was born, Baa-chan."

The two made their way up the stairs to the tower's roof top. Tsunade motioned for Naruto to stop where he was. She walked to the front of the area and raised her hands up high.

"Citizens and Shinobi of Konoha, today is a glorious day. Before the Rokudaime steps forward, I have a few words to say. I will keep it short and sweet." She began. "It has truly been an honor to be your Godaime. This village is truly a splendid place to live. At this moment, I could not have more love and pride in my heart. I am about to hand over the mantle to someone who I have the utmost faith in. I know that this person will strive to protect this village and _all_ of her people. He has done it since the day he was born, and will continue to until the day he dies. People of Konoha, I present to you, your Rokudaime Hokage… Naruto Namikaze!"

A warm breeze circulated through the masses carrying the cheers upward. Naruto walked to the railing and looked over at _his_ people. The warm breeze reached his skin sending goose bumps over his body. His Hokage's jacket danced in the breeze and Naruto couldn't help be happy. He turned to see his wife and children gazing at him with smiles of their own plastered to their faces. Jiraiya stood next to Tsunade, both beaming like proud parents.

"Thank You!" he said raising his hands. "It is my deepest honor to be here and to be _your_ Hokage. I won't let you down Konoha, I promise!"

- - xXxXx - -

A few hours had passed since the ceremony. Naruto had officially taken up his post as Hokage and it still felt so surreal to him. He had talked to the council and also announced that his two advisors would be Tsunade and Jiraiya. But now was not the time to focus on that. There was serious business at hand.

In the office stood a few people, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Jugo, Sakura and Yuri. This meeting was concerning Sasuke and his where a bouts.

"Now, is there any news on the Uchiha?" Naruto questioned.

"No, my sources have not turned up anything. It is safe to say that after Kakashi and Anko's accounts, he has been taken by the Akatsuki. What they want him for we are not sure of yet." Jiraiya said.

"Because of his past with his brother, he may not stay with them so it may be safe to assume that he isn't recuperated from his battle with you." Sakura informed.

Naruto listened and took everything in. It was clear that there was no way to know what would be going on until it started.

"We won't know anything until they start to move again. Sadly, _that_ puts us at a disadvantage. But we need to stay sharp… it is abundantly clear that we have not seen the last of the Uchiha or the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

- - xXxXx - -

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Sasuke Uchiha lay completely motionless in the dark room. Slowly, very slowly the soft sounds around him begin to tantalize his eardrums. He strained his hearing to tell if there is anyone keeping him company in this unknown room. The only noises he heard were the gentle hums and beeps of the machines that have been keeping him alive for the past two months.

His mind raced as he tried to figure out where he was and why he was hooked up to all of these machines. The last thing that he foggy brained remembered was a yellow blur and blood, _lots _of blood, _his_ blood. He rocketed upward. Sitting up so quickly made his head ache. He gently cradled his head trying desperately to soothe the pounding.

His hands slid from his face and gingerly traced the bandages around his torso. Then the pieces came flying together. He and Naruto had fought and _he_ had lost. Naruto drove a blade through his heart. He should be dead but he wasn't. He had survived a death blow.

His obsidian eyes glistened with evil mirth. His laughter was light at first but then grew. The laughter began to carry down the halls of the unknown location finally reaching the ears of Itachi. His blood red sharingan met another pair of the same.

"He's awake." Itachi says as he turns on his heal to leave.

"Good… time to set the wheels in motion." The other Sharingan wielder answered.

**- The End -**

* * *

**Since this story is offically over now... i have posted the first chapter to A Cherry Tree in the Sand. Please read it! :)**

* * *


	40. a tiny note

Just a little note… the first chapter to the "book" of this story is now up! Check it out… it's called A Hokage's Path: The Downfall of Evil…

-laydee kai-

Ps… there will be some tie ins from A Medic's Path (which is up and complete).


End file.
